Let's go to a new job Come on is fun
by microphone125
Summary: Kokone y Aria, consiguen un empleo como guardias nocturnos en Freddy Fazbear's pizza, pero lo que creían que iba a ser un trabajo fácil y aburrido se convierte en su peor pesadilla. Huma animatronic y también en versión animal, lenguaje fuerte, y algo de gore
1. Chapter 1 - Let's go to a New job

**Five night af Freddy's no me pertenece, el propiedad de Scott Cawthon solo Kokone, Aria, Jesse y ONE me pertenecen. Si quieten mas información de ellos visiten mi perfil. **

* * *

-¡Kokone, Kokone!- gritaba una chica de pelo negro con las puntas teñidas de rosado y ojos azules, mientras sacudía un diario en su mano derecha

-te he dicho mil veces que no grites, es vulgar- le dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojo a su amiga. A pesar de ser tan diferentes y de pelearse casi todo el tiempo. El par no parecía que se quisiera separar, rara vez se los veía separado- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto tan serio como siempre

-mira esto- le dijo muy alegre y le extendió el diario que traía- lee en voz alta, es la que tiene la foto

-"Let's Party, si te gusta la diversión este es el trabajo perfecto para ti, la oportunidad perfecta para trabajar en el lugar más divertido de la tierra…"- no termino de leer que fue interrumpido por la chica

-es un trabajo de guardia en la Freddy Fazbear's pizza- al decir eso el chico hizo una mueca de desprecio, avía pasado un par de veces por el lugar, no le gustaba mucho, al parecer su compañera noto- nos pagaran 150 la noche

-mmm a ver 150 por 5 divido 2…serian 375 cada uno- el todavía no parecía convencido

-vamos, será divertido…además podríamos reponer lo que nos gastamos en estas camperas- dijo poniéndose su capucha con orejas de conejo. El pelinegro solo se sonrojo

-t-t-tú fuiste la que insistió en que la compramos, además son lindas- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que Aria no logro escuchar

-no importa solo era una broma- sonrió- además con esa cantidad de dinero podrías comprarte ese DVD que tanto quieres de Ayu y yo estaría más cerca de mi objetico

-ya te lo he dicho no eres buena usando vocaloid…pero…no estaría mal tener un poco de dinero extra…creo que podríamos intentarlo

-¡genial, vamos ya!- grito la chica tomando la mano de su amigo, el solo puso una mueca de desagrado

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre gritar?- Kokone le dijo algo enfadado

-que es muy vulgar- le dijo en un tomo burlo- ahora ya vamos, esa pizzería queda cerca de la casa de ONE- abrió la puerta y saco corriendo a Kokone, ella ya quería llegar

Al llegar a la pizzería, Aria se veía muy alegre, no parecía importarle demasiado el lugar, en cambio Kokone no podía sacarse de la cabeza de que sería un pésimo trabajo

-¿entramos?- pregunto Kokone con una cara de poco amigos y voz insegura, la chica solo asistió con una gran sonrisa, el ojirojo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla los dos abrieron los ojos tan grandes como platos, mientras Aria sonría, ya que a ella le gustaba todo ese tipo de cosas. En cambio Kokone hizo lo imposible frunció el seño a más no poder, odia eso, odiaba los lugares ruidos, odia los grito, los colores brillantes y odiaba a los niños. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de los dos era el escenario, donde se encontraba un castaño, una rubia y un pelimorada. El castaño se encontraba cantando, mientras que la rubia hacia los coros y el de pelo morado los acompañaba con la guitarra

-oh- dijo Aria

-mi- continúo Kokone

-dios- dijeron al unisonó esa última frase. Ese lugar es el más divertido para uno y una pesadilla para el otro

-bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's pizza- dijo una voz desconocida, los dos amigos solo miraron para todas partes pero no vieron nada- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- esta vez los dos miraron al frente para ver al mismo castaño que estaba en el escenario pero ahora estaba parado enfrente suyo- soy Freddy Fezbear, sean bienvenidos ¿Qué desean?- les dijo muy cortés, Aria al verlo a los ojos solo se sonrojo un poco

-v-v-venimos por el trabajo de guardia- le dijo la pelinegra- ¿Dónde se encuentra la oficina del jefe?

-oh- Kokone podía jurar que cundo Aria menciono "guardia" los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos por un segundo- entren por está por esa puerta, allí hay un pasillo, la penúltima puerta a la izquierda- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- que les vaya bien- eso le dijo antes de marcharse con sus compañeros

-es lindo- Aria seguía algo sonrojada

-como sea, mejo vamos, entre más rápido mejor- quería irse de ese infierno, como deseaba que el dueño del lugar los rechazara, no quería tener nada que ver con ese lugar

Tal y como le dijo ese tipo con orejas de eso, allí estaba en la puerta del jefe de la pizzería. Solo tocaron la puerta y esperaron que alguien dijese algo

-pase- la voz era, grave, áspera y poco amable. Los se miraron y entraron un poco tímidos a la habitación- ¿Qué desean?

-v-v-vinos por él em-em-empleo de guardia- dijo Kokone avergonzado

-oh, no creía que alguien viniera, pero está bien a ver díganme sus nombre y edades

-soy Aria, 16 años

-Kokone, 16 años de edad- el hombre mayor solo sonrió

-son algo jóvenes. Pero tiene la edad mínima para esto, así que por el momento están bien ¿estudios?

-cursando secundario

-no parece saber mucho, pero creo que servirán, felicitaciones están contratados- el hombre solo se levanto y de un armario saco dos uniforme de guardia, unas chaquetas de color azul y un gorro- este es su uniforme, úsenlos en su turno- los dos chicos se miran y al mismo tiempo respondieron

-no, es feo- el jefe insistió un poco más, pero ellos seguían negando, el dio un suspiro- está bien. Solo usan las chaquetas- Aria de abrocho su chaquete con orejas de conejo y Kokone solo se puso la capucha con ojeras de gato, porque ya la tenía prendida

-no queremos sacárnoslas- dijo Kokone con una cara seria, bueno con su cara de siempre

-nos hace especiales, no queremos sacárnosla- le dijo Aria con una gran sonrisa- son muy lindas ¿no crees?, no nos gusta mucho desprendernos de ellas

-está bien, al menos podrían usar la gorra- los dos se miraron de nuevo y luego vieron al su nuevo jefe

-está bien- dijo el chico de ojos rojos, tomando la gorra- aunque no me gusta mucho usar este tipo de cosas

-no seas amargo, algo de esto teníamos que usar, es el uniforme- le decía la única chica, se puso la gorra y dio una linda pose de guardia- cumpliremos nuestro trabajo, señor

-como sea- el saco el contrato de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- firmen esto y comenzaran a trabajar hoy mismo- los dos firmaron el papel- bien, Jesse les dará los detalles de su trabajo- al decir eso apretó un botón rojo y hablo por un micrófono "se solicita a Jesse es la oficina del dueño. ¡AHORA!"- cinco segundo después alguien toco la puerta- pasa- al abrir la puerta se presento un chico con uniforme de camarero, algo formal para este lugar, tenis ojos color ámbar y rubio pero tirando mas a naranja- quiero que le la bienvenida a los nuevos. Es todo te puedes marchar- después de es el dueño saco a los tres de la oficina y cerró la puerta

-está bien, soy Jesse, mesero de esta pizzería y si se lo preguntan también soy el gerente- se presento el chico- por asuntos legales tengo que decirles lo siguiente "bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida"- el chico de pelo negro iba a decir algo sobre esas palabras pero su amiga le tapo la boca antes que lo digiera- como sea, su trabajo es ser guardias nocturnos del lugar- el empezó a caminar y ellos lo siguieron- es muy fácil solo estén en la oficina y vigilen que nadie entre y toque a los androides

-¿androides?- pregunto Kokone algo confundido, el no avía visto ninguno cuando entraron

-si, tal vez no lo reconocieron, son los que estaban cantando en el escenario, Foxy que se encuentra en Pirate Cove, le cuenta historias a los niños, también esta Mangle que esta con los más pequeños y los toys que suelen remplazar a los que están en el escenario cuando se reparan o cuando el jefe ordena que salgan a divertir a los niños- al escuchar eso los dos chicos se sorprendieron nuca imaginaron que ellos en realidad fueran unos robot

-quiere decir que ese lindo chico de la entrada en realidad es un robot- Aria parecía decepcionada

-sí, de seguro era Freddy el que te saludo…aunque Bonnie a veces también saluda a los clientes, eso no importa volvamos a lo importante, su turno es de 12 a 6

-¿Qué? Es toda la noche, cuando se supone que podamos dormir- le dijo un enojado chico, que estaba a punto de sacar las trigueras que tenia escondía

-ese es el significado de guardia nocturno, y pueden dormir en tu casa de día. Además el contrato que firmaron es solo por cinco noches, si es que sobrevive- lo dijo de tal forma que ninguno de los chicos puedo escuchar- eso es todo, los veo a las 12 para discutir algunas cosas

-tengo hambre- se quejo Aria mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de su estomago- voy a morir de hambre

-no seas ridícula, estamos en una pizzería, vamos a una mesa y comamos algo

-está bien- los dos fuero a la parte principal de la pizzería y se sentaron en la primera mesa que estaba desocupada- oh, ONE vive cerca de este lugar, la voy a invitar para celebrar nuestro nuevo trabajo

-como quieras, pero de seguro se va asustar cundo vea a los robot- Aria solo lo ignoro y llama a su amiga, después de 10 minutos, una chica de unos 18 años castaña clara y ojos marrón claro aprecio por la puerta, tenía una mirada algo paranoica y miraba a todo los lados en señal de sus amigos

-¡ONE, ONE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- grito la chica de puntas teñidas. La mujer solo dio un suspiro de alivia, pero cuando iba a der su primer paso, una voz la detuvo en seco y cundo se dio la vuelta grito de miedo, ese castaño casi la mata de susto

-lo siento mucho señorita no ha sido mi intención, sería tan amable de disculparme- él le extendió la mano a la chica que la acepto con algo de miedo

-estoy bien gracias por la ayuda- le dijo cundo se paro- ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir con unos amigos- le dijo y salió corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraban los contrario

-¡ONE, que bien que viniste!- le decía Aria abrazándola

-hola- fue lo único que le dijo el chico, el se llevaba bien con ONE, se podía decir que era una de sus pocos amigos, pero, el no le gusta dar muestra de afectos

-chico, ¿Por qué me llamaron?, no es que moleste pero no me gusta este lugar, los androides me dan miedo- le decía la chica de pelo corto mientras se sentaba

-ONE, te da miedo hasta tu propia sombra- le dijo el único hombre en la mesa

-eso no es cierto, solo me paso una vez- le dijo algo avergonzada- pero igual ¿Por qué me llamaron?

-bueno…te llamamos porque…- pero fueron interrumpidos por Jesse

-¿Qué desena comer?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa falsa

-¿q-q-q-que q-q-q-qu-qui-quieren co-co-co-comer?- tartamudeo ONE, esa mesa no estaba ocupada por gente normal

-solo una pizza, una común- le dijo Aria. Los tres amigos solo hablaron de que la mayor tenía que superar sus miedos, que era casi todo las cosas que hay en el mundo.

-aquí tiene su pizza, que la disfruten- le decía el mesero entregando la pizza

-muchas gracias, eres muy amable- le dijo ONE, a pesar de ser una miedosa de primera, era una chica muy educada, el mesero solo le dio las gracias y se marcho- dejando mis cosas de lado, reitero ¿Por qué me invitaron a venir aquí? No es un lugar que le agrade a Kokone, parece que si escucha un grito mas va a explotar

-bueno, la verdad es que te trajimos por que…- le dio un codazo a Kokone que solo suspiro

-…te queremos decir que…- el dio otro mordisco de su rebanada de piza y cerro sus ojos

-…hemos conseguido un trabajo en este lugar- termino la oración Aria mientras se ponía su gorra y obligaba a Kokone a ponerse la suya. Al escuchar eso ONE dio un grito de susto

-¡no grites, es vulgar!- le dijo con voz fuerte el ojirojo

-perdón- la chica tosió un poco y miro fijo a sus amigos- chicos ¿saben la leyenda de este pizzería? ¿No?- los dos jóvenes solo negaron con la cabeza- la leyenda cuenta que hace muchos años unos 5 niños desaparecieron en la pizzería, los rumores corrían decían que avían sido acecinados y que avía escondidos sus cuerpos…- fue interrumpida por las lagrimas de Aria, pero no le dio importancia y siguió contando la historia- efectivamente los 5 niños fueron acecinados y escondidos dentro de los cuerpos de los robot, que en ese tiempo eran animales. Se dice que las almas de los niños tomaron el control de los animatronics y mataban a los guardia de seguridad en busca de venganza, solo uno logro sobrevivir las 5 noches, después de demandar a la pizzería, los dueños vendieron el lugar al actual dueño que remplazo a los animatronics por modelos humanizados, pero las almas de los niños siguen y tomaron el control de eso- señero al escenario- y que aun hoy matan guardia, metiéndolo en los trajes de los animatronics que aún se conservan- Aria solo lloraba

-pobre niños- repetía entre lagrimas

-linda historia- le dijo Kokone sonriendo, amaba ese tipo de cosas- pero solo son rumores no creo que no pase nada

-no sé, he vivido por esta zona desde mucho tiempo, y nunca he vuelto a ver a los guardias, el único que vi más de 3 noches, desapareció misteriosamente, como el resto

-de seguro renunciaron por aburrimiento

-no creo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, chicos


	2. Chapter 2 - Night 1

**Esto me olvide ponerlo en las advertencias, el Fic es una mezcla entre FNaF 1 Y 2. La trama se desarrolla en una nueva pizzería, que abrió en 1993, pero mantiene los rumores de las viejas, las cámaras y la oficina es como en FNaF 2, pero los animatronic del primer juego, se moverán como corresponden en el primer, salvo foxy, que él no saldrá corriendo de Pirate cove, sé que es algo complicado, pero en mi cabeza se veía como una buena idea. Sin más que decir que lo disfruten. **

* * *

El chico solo miraba el reloj con una cara de enojado, no avía despegado la mirada de esa cosa desde hace un rato. Ya eran las 11: 30, ya se tenían que ir a su nuevo y odiado trabajo. Pero avía un problema: Aria, ella no se quería separar de su computadora.

-Aria, nos tenemos que ir ¡ahora!- odia ese lugar con toda su alma, pero no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado, la chica no le dio respuesta solo estaba con sus auriculares y muy concentrada a su computadora- ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?- le pregunto quitándose los auriculares

-solo estoy, haciendo un cover en vocaloid- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, es muy difícil sacarle la sonrisa a esa chica

-primero, tu solo cambias la voz, el trabajo la hizo otro, eso no su pueda llamas "hacer"- la chica solo inflo las mejillas, dando un aspecto muy tierno- segundo, se nos hace tarde ¿acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu nuevo trabajo? Esa pizzería nos queda como a 10 minutos de acá

-está bien, solo déjame guarda y vamos- le dijo muy animada, ese era su primer trabajo, estaba emocionada, muy emocionada. Tomo su gorra de guardia de seguridad y salió por la puerta- vamos, no queras llegar tarde a nuestro nuevo trabajo- Kokone solo suspiro, ahora ella esta apurada

Durante el viaje, Aria no dejaba de hablar de lo emocionante que sería su nuevo trabajo, mientras Kokone solo la ignoraba, el tenia puesto sus auriculares, así ,por lo menos, era más fácil evitar las conversaciones tan banales de su amiga

-…y así podrías detener un robo o sino esta el plan b que consiste en…- y así seguía y seguía, hasta que llegaron, tenían que admitir que de noche ese lugar era un poco aterrador y eso a Kokone le encantaba. Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a Jesses para con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de impaciencia

-llegaron tarde- le dijo con voz seria, Kokone solo frunció el seño y saco su celular y se lo puso en la cara del rubio

-solo por dos minutos, son solo las 11:52, que tanto problema puedes causar en dos minutos- el rubio solo cerró los ojos

-como sea, al menos vinieron, vengan le enseñare el lugar- él se dirijo a un puerta que decía "solo personal autorizado", los dos lo siguieron,al pasar por la puerta legaron a un pasillo largo, lleno de póster de la pizzería de distintas épocas los dos pudieron notar que había pósteres de 1979, hasta pósteres del año pasado. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una gran puerta que permanecía abierta, los tres entraron y lo primero que notaron fue un escritorio, una silla, un ventilador de pie y una máscara de un oso- miren ustedes dos las reglas son muy simple; primero no puedes romper nada; segundo tiene prohibido salir de esta oficina hasta que se termine su turno; tercero por allí hay una grabadora quiero que oigan los mensajes pero solo una por noche y eso no lleva a la cuarta y ultima regla este lugar por la noche tiene energía limitada, si se les agota todo se pagara y si eso pasa se descontara de su sueldo ¿entendido?- los dos chicos solo asistieron con la cabeza-Ahora, todas las cámaras está conectada a una tablet, pueden vigilar todo el negocio por allí ¿alguna pregunta?- los dos levantaron uno de sus brazo a la velocidad de la luz

-¿si queremos ir al baño? ¿Qué hacemos?

**-**¿no podemos salir si escuchamos un ruido extraño?

-¿Qué dicen los mensajes? ¿y por qué son tan importante?

-¿Cuánto tenemos de energía?

-¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?

-¿Por qué hay una máscara de oso?

-¿la tablet tiene internet?

-¿Por qué eras tan idiota?

-¿Por qué no buscas un mejor trabajo?

-¿Por qué Aria nunca se calla?

-¿Como hizo Don cangrejo para tener una hija ballena?

-¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el universo?

-¿Qué hay del otro lado de un agujero negro?

-¿Hay un final del universo?

-¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida misma? Y ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de la existencia del ser humano?

-¿de verdad existe Dios? ¿O solo es una palabra sin significado para llenar un espacio vacío y sentirnos menos insignificantes ante el universo?- Jesses observaba como esos dos niños decía esas preguntas

-¡ya cállense!- los dos se callaron y lo miraron por un segundo, para ignorarlo y seguir con sus preguntas, cada vez más difíciles y sin repuesta- ¡contestare solo la primer pregunta!- los dos se callaron- hay un baño en ese puerta, es un baño exclusivo para los guardias del turno nocturno- el miro su reloj ya casi eran las 12- mejor me voy. Buena suerte chicos- le dijo yéndose del lugar- la necesitaron- agregan mientras salía del negocio

-¡yo pido la silla!- dijo Aria mientras salía corriendo al escritorio

-espera no es justo, yo también quiero sentarme – pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había sentado

-en tu cara perdedor- le dijo y después le saco la lengua – mira acá esta la grabadora- le dijo sosteniendo el aparato en sus manos- a ver que dice- después de eso presiono el botón y se escucho una voz masculina

"_Uh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola, hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, estoy aquí para hablarte de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar ver acá durante tu primera semana y ayudarte a empezar con esta nueva y emocionante carrera._

_Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de cualquier cosa que pudiste haber oído acerca del local anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas aún tienen una impresión algo negativa de la empresa" _

-¿será lo que nos dijo ONE?- pregunto la chica con puntas teñida

-cállate quiero escuchar

"_Uh… que el antiguo restaurante fue tipo hacia la izquierda hasta pudrirse durante bastante tiempo, pero quiero asegurarte que, Fazbear Entertainment está comprometida a la diversión familiar y, sobretodo, a la seguridad. Se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en estos androides, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, incluso dejarlos caminar por el día. ¿No es genial? Pero lo más importante, todos están vinculados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, por lo que pueden detectar a un depredador a una milla de distancia. Deberíamos pagarles para protegerte._

_Uh, ahora dicho esto, no hay un nuevo sistema sin sus… problemas. Uh… eres sólo el segundo guardia en trabajar aquí. Uh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las… condiciones. Uh, lo movimos al turno de día, así que, hey, que suerte tienes, ¿No? Uh, principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso de que trataron de entrar a su oficina". _

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?- le dijo algo asustada la chica

-no sé, tal vez si escucharas, entendería mejor- le dijo algo enojado

-tengo miedo, abrázame- le dijo Aria abriendo los brazos y abrazando a su compañero. El solo luchaba no le gusta esas muestras de afecto

-¡suéltame sabes que no me gusta este tipo de cosas, además no estamos perdiendo de lo que dice este tipo!- pero la pelinegra no parecía hacerle caso

"…_Uh, otra cosa que vale la pena mencionar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Talvez has notado que no hay puertas a las que puedas cerrar, jej. Pero, hey, ¡Tienes una luz! Y a pesar de que tu lin…" _

-esto ya me aburrió- dijo detenido la grabación- además parece que nos perdimos de muchas cosa, con ese abrazo- al decir eso le dio un escalofrió- esto es demasiado aburrido- y arrojo esa cosa al tacho de basura del lugar-a ver esta cosa- el tomo la tablet y en ese momento estaba en el escenario- no tiene internet, no facebook, no youtube, no anime, no me agrada- el dejo la tablet en su lugar y miro a su amiga- ¿quieres hablar?- su miga a escuchar eso se le iluminaron los ojos cuanto avía esperado por eso

Aria solo hablaba y hablaba, no parecía querer callarse, Kokone suspiro un poco no quería gastar la batería de su celular, así que no podía escuchar música, pero para ver la hora serbia. Solo eran las 12:56 solo paso tan poco, se quería morir

-¿te gusta la pizzería? A mi si- le dijo la chica de ojos celeste. El ojirojo solo tomo la talbe y empezó a ver un poco las cámaras

-no, pero de noche este lugar mejora un poco- le dijo mientras ponía la cámara, solo para ver que esa robot lolita de pelo rubio se movió de su lugar, seguro no era nada, al entrar a ese lugar le explicaron que los androides de ese lugar tenían conducta casi humas- decirme, esta tarde, cuando estábamos comiendo con ONE y fuiste a hablar sobre las cosas feas esa ¿qué te dijo?

-no mucho, solo que por las noches se desactiva, se apagan- al escuchar eso, el abrió los ojos muy grande.

-relájate Kokone, tal vez se olvidaron de pagarla, eso de seguro pasa eso- pensó para relajarse un poco no le quería decir nada a su compañera, no quería escucharla gritar, odia los gritos.

Los dos siguieron conversando, mejor dicho solo Aria, que estaba hablando de los lindos que son los gatos

-si son lindos, pero ¡te podrías callar!- el miro de nuevo su reloj, la 1:32 al menos el tiempo pasaba

-tengo que ir al baño- le dijo la chica de campera de conejo

-y me importa ¿Por qué?- pero la chica ya se avía encerado en ese mini cuarto- como sea, a ver las cámaras, cámara 4 todo bien, cámara 6, nada importante, cámara 11, que extraño- en la tableta aparecía una oración en ingles que dicen "Wind Up Music. Click &amp; hold" – espero que mis clases de ingles no fallen "dale cuerda a la caja de música. Click y mantener apretado" ya que- y tal como dijo, él lo hizo- sigamos con esto- cámara 2- al cambiar aparecía Chica mirando fijamente la cámara, pero sus ojos ya no eran los mismo, le faltaba el brillo que tenía cuando la vio por primera vez- oh allí estabas hola lida- le dijo- cámara 8 nada, absolutamente nada- que extraño su jefe le dijo que allí estaba los toy, que era una versión mas aniñada de los robot y las parte de los viejos animactronics- como sea sigamos. Oh ya son las 2:00 se está tardando en el baño. Cámara 9…oh no el conejito se movió- el ya se estaba empezando a asustarse. El de repente escucho un ruido-Aria ¿eres tú?- el sonido se volvió a escuchar- Aria no es gracia- el dio vuelta la silla y levanto la cabeza de la tableta, al hacerlo casi se mata de un susto, si no hubiera sido por la chaqueta de la chica- Te dijo que no es gracioso- Efectivamente su amiga le jugó una broma, que para él era de muy mal gusto. Mientras que el chico trataba de controlarse para no clavarle una tijera en el cuello, Aria e sacaba esa mascara y se reía a más no poder

-ja ja p-per ja perdón e-es quejajajaja es-e jajaja muy divertido- el se sonrojo un poco, no era para nada gracioso, al menos para él. Pero la risa no duro mucho ya que ahora ella escucho un ruido extraño- Koko escuchaste eso- le hablo algo asustada

-no me llames Koko y no volveré a caer en tus bromas- le dijo seria mientras volvía con la tablet. Ella volvía a escuchar el ese ruido- creo que viene de la tubería

-escucha, allí están los conductos, los dos tiene luz así que agáchate y revisa, mierda usa tu celebro- le contesto enojado, el no quería admitirlo pero el ya estaba asustado de estar en esa pizzería

Tal y como dijo el pelinegro, ella fue a los conductos y apretó el botón que le daba algo de luz, pero lo que vio la hizo gritar. Allí estaba una chica de pelo rubio hasta los hombros, no tenia ojos, solo orificios negro, al parecer solo estaba vestida con unos short muy ajustados rosa y un babero que decía "let´s party" pero lo que más la asunto fue lo que dijo:

-que lindos ojos…me divertiré mucho ver como salen de tu cara- al escuchar eso ella grito y se metió debajo del escritorio

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- le dijo un muy enojado chico

-h-hay una puta en la ventilación- eso fue lo único que le dijo. El suspiro

-si reviso el conducto ¿te sentirás mejor?- ella solo asistió con la cabeza

-ten cuidado- le dijo asomando la cabeza. El se agacho, prendió la luz y abrió los ojos lo más grande posible

-Aria, es horrible- y después de decir eso algo lo galo adentro de la ventilación

-¡KOKONE!- grito, pero de repente el salió de ese hueco en la pared. Asiendo algo que casi nunca asía, riéndose- ¡eso si que no es gracioso! Me preocupe- él se rio un poco mas y la miro

-no hay nada, de seguro estabas alucinado, la falta de sueño ya te está afectando- ella inflo sus cachetes

-no yo la vi, esta una chica rubia, con vestimenta de puta- ella se sonrojo un poco y se cruzo de brazos-…y tenia pechos más grandes que los míos- eso ultimo lo dijo con una combinación de enojo con frustración

-Aria tu tamaño es normal, no seas así y repiso es la falta de sueño no estas acostumbrada a no dormir- Aria solo se sonrojo

-no digas eso, además tenía que ver el final, sabes lo que casi imposible que vocaloid tenga un anime, es lo más cercano que tenia

-Aria, esa serie término hace mucho, además no es de vocaloid

-déjame soñar- le dijo con una cara triste. Aria ya se quería ir ese lugar ya tenía mucho miedo miro la hora eran las 3:00- aun falta mucho para irnos- tomo la linterna del escritorio e ilumino la entrada, esta vez los dos se asustaron, allí estaba un chico de pelo celeste y ojos verdes- ¿Qué hacemos?- le dijo en un susurro a su amigo- no tiene cara de querer hacer nuevos amigos- ella soltó la linterna y se escondió debajo del escritorio… de nuevo.

Kokone en cambio solo se quedo paralizado, pero le dio tiempo para pensar un poco. Esto le hacía muy familiar, no savia de donde pero le parecía familiar, y si era como él creía de seguro funcionaria tomo la máscara de oso y se la puso, empezó a moverse o a caminar de un rincón a otro

-ya se volvió loco, savia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano- pensó la chica a ver a su amigo

-eso será suficiente- se saco la máscara y alumbro otra vez la entrada, efectivamente se avía ido- ya puedes salir- le dijo algo tosco

-¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo la chica sorprendida

-te acuerdas ese juego que descargamos- ella solo asistió con la cabeza- bueno, esto se parase mucho, las similitudes son increíbles, el único problemas es que no se cómo se ahuyentar a todos y que tenemos solo una máscara, siempre uno va a tener que esconderse- el volvió a iluminar la entrada- oh mira, es Freddy- dijo con sarcasmo a ver una versión más adolescente de él, era si idéntico salvo que era más bajo y unos pequeños cambios en la vestimenta. Y se volvió a repetir el ciclo, Aria se escondió y Kokone se puso la máscara. Al tonar que no estaban él se saco la máscara y ella salió de su escondite

-oh no- se dijo Aria- si es como el juego que me dijiste tendríamos que dar vuelta una caja musical y no lo hemos hecho- el sonrió algo arrogante

-mi quería amiga, yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo, al principio solo porque lo decía el aparato, pero si no lo hubiera hecho estaríamos realmente en un problema

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto con miedo. El solo saco su celular y frunció el seño

-no me queda batería- le dijo mientras levantaba los hombro- ¿no tienes tu celular? ¿Por qué no lo miras en el tuyo?-Aria solo dio una risa nerviosa

-¿Cómo explicarte?...- ella se detuvo a pensar y suspiro- cuando vi a esa chica rubia, me escondió tan rápido que mi celular se rompió, solo digamos que aplaste al pobre- al escuchar eso se podía ver llamas salir de los ojos de Kokone

-sabes cuándo cuestan esas cosas, es la última vez que te regalo algo- le decía mientras la tomaba de los hombro y la sacudía- sabes cuánto tuve que ahorrar para comprarte ese maldito celular, para que termine aplastado por tu trasero- Aria no estaba enojada, o asustada, es mas se reía, se divertía con ese moviente y la reacción de su amigo

-n-n-no te preocupes, me comprare uno nuevo, con lo que gane con este trabajo, no pobre comprarme lo otro pero al menos voy a tener un nuevo celular- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y algo mareada por las sacudidas de su amigo

Kokone estaba a punto de gritarle, pero de repente escucharon una alarma que tenía el sonido de unos niños gritando de alegría y así era gusto como se sentían esos dos al poder salir de ese lugar

-¿Cómo les fue en la primera noche?- pregunto un hombre entrando a la oficina. Los dos al verlo solo saltaron arriba del hombre; Aria para abrazarlo y Kokone para intentar ahorcarlo

-¡suéltenme mocosos del demonio!- gritaba el jefe, tratando de mantener el aire en los pulmones

-no, no. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de salir de este lugar- le decía Aria llorando de la emoción

-viejo del orto, ¿por qué no nos conteste lo que pasaba?- el trataba de ahorcar a su jefe, pero Aria le estaba ganando- no me importa volver a la cárcel

-¡ya basta!- grito el hombre, tirando a los dos chicos al piso- les debo algunas explicaciones, eso es cierto, pero mejor hagámoslo de forma civilizada. Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos por una pizza y les cuento todo?


	3. Chapter 3 - Night 2

-queremos saber toda la verdad- el pelinegro estaba muy serio, no parecía demostrar otras emociones y Aria estaba igual de seria y eso es raro en ella. Los tres estaban en el restaurante antes de que abriera

-bueno, es algo complicado de explicar- el hombre mayor señalo a donde estaban todas esas maquinas asesinas- no yo sé muy bien cómo es que sucede, desde hace un tiempo, desde antes de que yo comprara este lugar, los animatronics ya acecinaban a los guardias nocturnos, lo raro es que solo acecinaban a los guardias de ese turno, pero a las 6 todo volvía a la normalidad, después de mucho rumores el lugar cayó en la bancarrota y cerro, años más tarde reabrió y para ahorrar gastos usaron los mismo animatronics para ahorrar dinero- el hombre tomo un sorbo de su café y suspiro- volvió a cerrar con las mismas acusaciones de asesinatos y desapariciones, después yo compre este lugar y los remplace por los andrines, no pude tirar a eso animales por asuntos legales, pero logre que estuvieran fuera de servicio, pero a los pocos meses los andrides empezaron a atacar, a tener de forma humana les da una pequeñas ventaja que antes no tenían, se pueden mejor, son más silenciosos , se pueden esconder más rápido, pueden comunicarse con uno y pueden fácilmente manejar un arma. En mi caso solo han matado una vez, decidí dejar el lugar sin guardia- al escuchar eso Kokone golpeo la mesa

-entonces ¿Por qué puso un aviso en el diario buscando guardias de seguridad?- le dijo muy enojado, Aria solo se quedo callada mirando fijamente al hombre

-a eso iba, al principio funcionaba, no había robos debido a que ningún ladrón se animaba a entrar…pero los robot a intentado escapar de este lugar, si eso pasa podían acecinar a cualquier persona que pasa por el lugar entre las 00:00 y las 6:00 y no quiero que pase eso. Decidí poner el por esos motivos- Kokone frunció el seño

-pues ni yo, ni Aria soportaremos enfrentar la muerte cada noche- Aria solo asistió con la cabeza. El hombre se quedo callado y tomo otro sorbo de su café

-pues lamento decirles que el contrato que firmaron, exige que cumplan un mínimo de 5 noches

-¿y si no las cumplimos?- esta vez la que hablo fue Aria que permanecía quieta en su lugar, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos

-en ese caso, los dos serán reportados y cumplirán unos días en la cárcel- Kokone solo soltó una risa

-no me importa volver a prisión, es mejor que este lugar- le dijo. El hombre solo abrió los ojos

-¿ya has estado en prisión? ¿Tan joven? Mierda, tengo que vigilar mejor a la gente que contrato. Pero me desvié del tema, eso no es todo, si no lo hacer no pobra volver a trabajar en ninguna otra parte, no tendrán ingresos y terminaran en la pobreza- termino de tomar su café- pero no se preocupen si siguen los consejos de la grabadora tiene grandes posibilidades de salir vivo- él se paro, para retirarse pero antes de eso miro al los jóvenes y le dio una gran sonrisa- es mejor que vallan a dormir, les esperara una larga noche- después de eso, se retiro a su oficina

-¡alto!- grito alguien- ¡es decir que arriesgaremos nuestras vidas, solo por un capricho!- los dos hombres se quedaron mudos, Aria era el tipo de chica que no se enojaba y que nunca te gritaría de forma seria

-Aria, sería mejor que nos vallamos- le dijo tomándola de uno brazo y obligándola a ir con él. Su jefe solo quedo mirando como esos dos se marchaban

-espero que lo logren- se dijo con una sonrisa

A llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo la chica fue tirarse en el sillón

-estoy muerta de sueño, quiero dormir- dijo entre un bostezo

-te dijo que no te quedaras dormida viendo anime- pero ya era tarde la chica ya se había quedado dormida, el suspiro y fue a buscar una manta a su habitación- eres algo tonta- le dijo mientras la tapaba- descansa, nos esperara una larga noche- le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue de la casa

A la noche, los dos ya se habían retirado a la pizzería, otra noche de sufrimiento y miedo, pero una noche meno es una noche menos

-no quiero entrar- dijo Aria parándose en la entrada- no quiero ver como esos androides me quieren meter en un traje y sacarme los ojos- Kokone solo volteo los ojos

-vamos no seas cobarde- le dijo con su tipo tono seco, serio, sin sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo suave y algo dulce- vamos a derrotar a todas esas cosas feas- la tomo de la mano y la obligo a entrar- a demás te voy a proteger, antes que te pase algo, prefiero que me pase a mi- Aria solo sonrió y lo abrazo por la espalda

-ah nunca te avía escuchado decir algo tan lindo- le chico solo puso una cara de asco

-sí, lo que digas, ¡pero suéltame odio los abrazos!- la pelinegra solo sonrió y lo soltó

-vamos, entremos, no quiero que me regañen- la chica cambio tan repentinamente de personalidad, que Kokone casi le da un golpe en cabeza- ya lléganos jefecito- dijo Aria entrando por la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa- Aria y Kokone presentándose en su trabajo- dijo dando un saludo militar

-sí que eres moleste- dijo Jesse

-solo yo, puedo decirle eso- susurro Kokone. El emitía un aura oscura, con una sonría que te podía poner la piel de gallina y con expresión en sus ojos que decía claramente "te voy a matar", Jesses al verlo le dio un pequeño escalofrió

-bueno chicos, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer, solo escuchen las grabaciones y estarán bien- después de eso, el salió corriendo gaymente del lugar, no quería enfrentarse a ese chico

Ya en la oficina Aria tomo la tableta y se escondió de bajo del escritorio

-¿Qué hacer?- el solo la miraba con cara de "eres torpe"

-mejo prevenir que lamentar, querido amigo- el chico solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza

\- eres torpemente linda- le dijo Kokone

-pero linda- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿te acuerdas donde dejamos la grabadora? Hay que oír los mensajes- al escuchar eso el ojirojo se sobresalto

-b-bueno- risa nerviosa- cuando estabas distraída, me aburrí de eso tipo y tire la grabadora, no creía que fuera importante- la chica frunció el seño

-!esa era la única cosa que teníamos a nuestro favor¡- la chica cada vez gritaba más alto- ¡podemos morir!

-no grites no ves que…- pero fue interrumpido por su muy "querida" amiga

-ya que es vulgar, siempre lo mismo- el solo negó con la cabeza

-no, esas maquitas sedientas de sangre nos puedes escuchar y venir por nosotros- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca. La pelinegra solo asistió con su cabeza- mira vamos a ser así tu vigilas las cámaras y yo me pongo la máscara y uso la linterna. También si puedes revisa los ductos de ventilación. ¿De acuerdo?- la chica solo dijo con "si" y tomo la tablet. No abra pasado dos minutos que dijo:

-Koko, la que estaba en kids Cover ya se movió

-tan tempano, creo que será un problema ¿algo más?

-solo le estoy dando vuelta a la caja de música, no quiero averiguar lo que hay allí adentro- Kokone solo levanto su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, ya era las 1:00- nada se ha movido, salvo esa cosa de pelo blanco, pero solo se ha movido de habitación a habitación y no parece querer tocar el piso- le decir Aria fija a la tablet, mientras el chico estaba fijo a la linterna- ya son la 1:00 y nos queda solo el 40 porciento de energía, Koko, creo que tenemos que apagar algo

-está bien, lo mejor sería deshacerse del ventilador es inútil- le chico presiono el botón de off pero no se apago, Aria solo lo desenchufo pero esa cosa seguía girando- ¡esta maldita cosa del orto no se apaga! Puta madre quien se encargo de fabricar esto- decía enojado, ese ventilador lo sacaba de su poco sano juicio

-Kokone, temoso otro problema, los toys, se movieron y también las versiones antiguas, menos Freddy - dijo algo preocupada- Koko, escuche algo ilumina la puerta- al hacerlo lo que vieron fue a Bonnie original, sus ojos rojos, incluso más rojo que los de su compañero, brillaban tan intensamente- ¿Cómo lo alegamos?- dijo la chica ya debajo del escritorio- si tan solo tuviéramos las grabaciones- Kokone lo miraba fijo, podía notar en los ojos biónicos que no le hacía muy bien la luz

-tengo una idea- el chico se puso la máscara y empozo a prender y a pagar la linterna lo más rápido que podía mientras asía movientes exagerados con su brazo libre- ya se fue- se dijo quitándose la mascara

-Kokone, toy Chica en la ventilación- esta vez el solo se puso la máscara. Los dos escucharon golpes de tuberías y una voz femenina que decía "se verán tan lindo dentro de un traje ¿no lo crees?", era una voz femenina tenía un tono dulce "me divertiré tanto al oír su piel se rasgue por las piezas metálicas" esta vez era una voz masculina algo aguda, pero se diferenciaba que era la de un hombre "ya me imagino los gritos de dolor, ya no puedo esperar, quiero ver su sangre escurrir atreves de las aberturas del traje" era otra voz masculina, pero más gruesa y con un tono dulce. Después de eso las tres voces se rieron al unisonó para desaparecer- eso fue…extraño

-es mejor que no le demos importancia- Aria solo asistió, los des se distrajeron lo suficiente para que Toy Bonnie entrara por el ducto de ventilación, pero Aria lo noto gusto- ¡Kokone ponte la máscara, ahora!- le grito. El solo se la puso y vi atreves de los huecos que tenia las mascara los ojos de ese robot, era verdes pero su pupila se avía achicado, el solo lo veía fijamente, en cambio Aria estaba debajo del escritorio temblando de miedo, viendo como las luces empezaban a tintinear, veía como los pies del chico conejo pasaban al frente suyo y como su amigo así contacto visual con la maquina. Después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, el peli celeste se fue por otra vez por la ventilación

-¿e-e-estad bien?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules asomando la cabeza

-sí, gracias. Eso fue raro, es como si me estuviera observando, examinándome, como si pudiera ver mas allá de la máscara- le decía serio y pensativo- creo que mañana tendremos que hablar con ONE. ¿Qué hora es?- la chica solo se figo en la table

-ya son las 3:23, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estas a punto de morir- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada

-¡Aria, la caja musical, dale cuerda!- le recordó Kokone a ver que hace un rato que no le dieron vuelta a esa cosa. Aria casi gritaba del susto, pero no avía tiempo de gritar se dirigí rápido a la cámara 11 a darle vuelta, los dos tuvieron mucha suerte ya que casi se terminaba, estuvieron a punto de una muerte segura. Los dos suspiraron aliviados. Pero no duro mucho, un pelirrojo se hizo presente en el pasillo, estaba con una vestimenta pirata y con la boca abierta dejando ver unos muy filosos dientes, estaba en una posición que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de ellos

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurro la chica, ella solo agarro la máscara de su amigo y se la puso, ella quería hacer algo más que solo ver por las cámaras. Y como es costumbre en los que usan las mascaras se movía y hacia movimientos bruscos- no se va- dijo la chica al notar, que Foxy no se iba- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Aria, lo averigüe con Bonnie, estos robot, a diferencia de los toys, no se dejan engañar tan fácil con la máscara, pero sus circuitos no son de la mejor calidad- todo esto lo dijo mientras, con la linterna, señalaba a Foxy- una simple ráfaga de luz parpadeante puede alterar sus circuitos- le dijo prendiendo y apagando la linterna- estoy provoca que se aturdan por un rato y desaparezcan, pero puede tarda un rato en irse- se dijo apago un poco la linterna, le quito la máscara de Freddy y se la puso- iguálate…las mascara el mejor opción, ahuyenta a casi todos- Aria solo lo miro un poco confundida, desde cuando savia tanto de la pizzería- ya sé lo que piensas, ayer mientras dormías, fui a la biblioteca y busque un libro de robótica y algunos archivos antiguos de las pizzerías y además si te acurdas de _seven nights at cheese's*_ es casi igual a ese juego nada más que en vez de un ratón es un oso- le dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo-Mira Foxy ya se fue- Aria solo inflo las mejillas y miro la tablet, tan solo 30 por ciento y eras las 3:54 se empezaba a preguntar si le alcanzaría

-oh no, se movió la de pelo blanco- se dijo a sí misma- no creo que cause problemas nunca se acerca a la oficina- pensó. Gran error

Ya eran la 4:00 y en esos minutos nadie se acerco a la oficina. Oh eso era lo que ellos pensaban

-¿no escuchas algo? Es como si fuera un radio sin señal- le dijo Kokone a la pelinegra

-tienes razón pero no puede descifrar de donde viene, no creo que sea un androide no se han acercado a la oficina- pero esa pequeña distracción logro que un androide de pelo blanco y orejas de zorro se colgara el del techo de la oficina

-¡pero qué monos son!- grito con una gran sonrisa, al igual que foxy tenía unos dientes muy filosos- ¡se verán tan lindos dentro de un traje. Oh ya quiero escuchar sus lindos gritos de dolor y su tan linda y tierna sangre salir de esos cuerpos. OH ya me lo imagino, estoy tan eufórica!- los dos chicos solo gritaron del miedo

-¿¡que hacemos!?- le grito Aria escondiéndose dentro detrás de su amigo

-no grites el vulgar- fue lo que dijo, pero no se dirigía a su amiga, sino al androide, que colgaba con una gran sonrisa del techo

-al parecer tenemos a un malhumorado, serás el primero en morir- ella abrió la boca y dio salió una señal de radio- que suerte que voy a matarlos yo, calmen será lento y dolorosa- al escuchar eso Kokone solo frunció el seño, tomo la mano de Aria y se la llevo al baños. Por suerte sus movimientos fueron más rápido que los del androide- no podrán estar allí adentro para siempre

-Koko- la chica lloraba desconsolada- vamos a morir-Kokone solo le limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió cálidamente

-calma sobreviviremos, vas a ver que se va a cansar de esperarnos y se irá- Aria, solo se sorprendió, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y solo lo había sonreír así en 3 ocasiones- claro siempre que hallas traído la tablet y le demos vuelta a la caja musical- Aria solo asistió, no había soltado el aparato en toda la noche. Mangle tocaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta

-¡salgan de una vez, no van a quererme ver enojada!- le gritaba mientras intentaba derivar la puerta- ¡solo quiero jugar un juego, llamada mete el humana dentro de un traje!- el robot intentaba derivar la puerta sin éxito- de todas formas ya se les agotara la energía y Freddy vendrá por ustedes dos- lo dijo de una forma tana aterradora, que hasta Kokone abrió los ojos como platos. Después de decir eso se marcho, los dos chicos se quedaron en el baño un poco más, para asegurarse de que en verdad se fue

-saldré yo primero por si la dudas y me pondré la máscara, si veo que no hay nada, podrás salir ¿bien?- después de decir eso el chico hiso justamente lo que dijo, salió corriendo al escritorio a tomar la máscara y alumbrar el pasillo y las ventilaciones, nadie parecía estar cerca- ya puedes salir- la chica solo salió temblando del baño- ¿Qué horas es?

-son…- pero no pudo terminar por que entro en pánico, se les agoto la energía, de repente todo se apago, quedando en la oscuridad total, lo único que seguía funcionando era ese condenado ventilador- n-n-nos q-quedamos sin energía

-gracias por decir lo obvio- le regaño, pero de repente su expresión cambio. Allí en el pasillo veía unos ojos azules luminosos que lo veían fijo- Aria, sea donde seas que este no te muevas- le dijo preocupada, así que esto era lo que se refería Mangle.

-no te esfuerces- los ojos desaparecieron del lugar- se nota que estás muerto de miedo,¿ por qué te esfuerza a mostrar un lado más fuerte?... ¡grita, vamos quiero oír tus gritos de terror!- el no respondió y solo que quedo estático en su lugar- al parecer eres un hueso duro de roer. Tu amiga será más fácil, solo mirara llorando y temblando, es tan patética, una escoria de der humano- al escuchar esto Kokone cerro los puños

-¡retráctate en este instantes!- grito pero sin moverse del lugar

-¿por acaso sientes pena por eso?- la voz cada ver parecía más cercana- no parecer poder soportarla de todas formas

-¡no es cierto!- dijo dándose vuelta bruscamente- es mi única familia- eso lo dijo en un susurro, pero de repente un impulso la tiro al piso. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que noto fueron esos ojos azules y la cara de Freddy con una sonrisa sádica

-serás el primero en morir, después me encargare de tu amiga- el castaño empezó a ahorcar a Kokone, quería dejarlo inconsciente.

Aria no podía ver nada pero sentía las arcadas de Kokone, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que con la poca visibilidad que tenía, se arrojo encía de Freddy

-¡suelta, suéltame!- exigía Freddy – mocosa de mierda- dijo sacándose la encima- cambios de planes, tu iras primero- Aria solo trago saliva, Freddy iba a matarla, pero algo lo detuvo, era la alarma, ya eran las 6:00, Aria solo respiro, en cambio Freddy maldecía por lo bajo

-la próxima vez, no tendrán tanta suerte- dijo para marcharse, al irse por el pasillo, al perderse en la oscuridad, las luces volvieron de repente.

Lo primero que vio Aria fue a Kokone tirado en el piso, inconsciente, ella solo se acerco y se agacho

-¿Kokone?- pregunto con una voz quebradiza, las lagrimas volvía a salir- por favor no me dejes- cada vez salina mas lagrimas hasta que la chica noto algo, el seguía respirando, al ver eso la chica solo sonrió, su amigo estaba abriendo los ojos de apoco

-¿d-donde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo a recuperar la conciencia

-¡eres un tonto!- le dijo abrazándolo- por un momento creía que te iba a perder- la chica esperaba que el la empujara o algo como siempre pero en vez de eso le correspondió el abrazo

-no seas idiota no te dejaría sola

* * *

***Aquí estoy para sacar una duda el juego que se menciona,"**_** seven nights at cheese's**_**", es algo inventado por mí, solo cambie el five por seven y el Freddy's por cheese's, que es el nombre de una famosa cadena de pizzería en **


	4. Chapter 4 - Night 3

-así que quieren saber todo ¿no?- pregunto la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿acaso le paso algo malo en su nuevo trabajo?- Kokone solo la miraba

-ONE, solo cuéntanos más sobre historia de la pizzería- le dijo con voz seria

-chicos, lo siento, pero ya les conté todo lo que sé, no puedo ayudarles mucho más de lo que ya dije- ONE, decía la verdad le dijo todo lo que savia sobre Freddy Fazbear's pizza

-¿segura? No te acuerdas de algo, tal vez te olvídate de contarnos algo sobre los asesinatos o los animatronics- ONE solo pensó un poco

-ahora que lo dices- la chica de pelo corto, solo dio un suspiro- un día cuando era pequeña mis padre me llevaron al lugar, ese mismo día desarrolle una fobia a los robots- la chica miro por la ventana de su casa- al principio fue divertido, me hice amiga de muchos niños, jugué mucho y comide mucha pizza…pero han oído hablar de la mordida del 87- los dos jóvenes solo negaron- bueno en 1987 un guardia fue mordido por uno de los animatronics, no me acuerdo si fue Foxy o Mangle, le sacaron el lóbulo frontal, eso fue antes de que yo naciera de todas formas, pero…- ella hizo un largo silencio- ese día, un niño se acerco a Mangle, ella se veía tan simpática, el niño, solo empezó a decir que era fea y ese tipo de cosas, en esa tiempo ella era como atracción de armar y desarmar, él quería sacarle la cabeza y mantenerla como trofeo, que estaba estrictamente prohibido, ya que era algo inestable, pero él no le hizo caso, y cuando se acerco a la cabeza, ella abrió su mandíbula y lo mordí, no fue en la cabeza, eso ya seria demasiada coincidencia, pero fue en el brazo, se lo corto, los dientes fueron hecho de metal y para darle más realismo se lo afilaron como a un zorro- ella vio sus manos y su mirada paranoica volvió a hacerse presente- y…y…y yo lo vi todo, nunca me olvidare de eso, la sangre se esparcida por todo lados, el grito de los adulto y niño, los llantos de él y…yo…yo bañada en su sangre- ella dejo de hablar solo para quedar quieta y empezó a temblar y tartamudear. Aria solo se para de su asiento y la abrazo

-calma. Ya paso, fue hace mucho- le decía tratando de que volviera en sí. Ella desvió la mirada a su amigo- Kokone, le debes una disculpa- el chico tenía que admitir que Aria tenía razón

-ONE...- el se acerco a la mayor- no debí pedirte que me contaras eso, se nota que fue algo traumático- la chica de pelo corto solo lo miro

-q-q-quiero un vaso de agua, por favor- Kokone se para de donde estaba sentado para ir a la cocina y servirle un vaso de agua fresca a su amiga

Después de una media hora ONE logro tranquilizarse.

-lo siento chicos… es que fue algo muy traumático en mi vida, era solo una niña- Aria solo negó con la cabeza

-para nada, no nos debe una disculpa, eso debió ser algo horrible- Aria y ONE compartieron una sonría

-pero no termine la historia- dijo seria la mayor del grupo- como dijo ante antes el niño había perdido un brazo, yo estaba muy cerca del accidente y puede ver como algo salía del robot, era como un fantasma- ella miro seria a Kokone- pero por desgracia eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en ese época todavía estaban los animatronics, fue antes de que los androides llegaran

-ONE- Kokone sonrió, cosa que no hacía muy seguido, pero igual no era como la sonrisa salida que le dio a Aria ese noche- muchas gracias por esta información, se que fue algo horrible para ti, por favor perdóname

-claro que te perdono, no savias que era algo tan feo- después de eso y un café por cortesía de ONE, los dos chicos se tenía que ir, quería dormir un poco antes del trabajo- adiós, que les vaya bien- después de eso ella cerró la puerta y miro a la nada por uno segundos, suspiro y fue a su habitación, al entrar abrió un cajón y saco una foto vieja en donde aprecia una niña pequeña al lado de un chico de uno o dos años mayores muy parecido a ella, los dos estaban sonriendo, se podía notar que estaban afuera de un lugar llamado… Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a ver la foto solo sonrió un poco antes que las lagrimas volvieran a salir- se que fui una cobarde, podía haberte salvado- dijo llevándose la foto al pecho- te prometo que esta vez seré fuerte- se limpio un poco las lagrimas- creo que iré a visitarte hace mucho que no voy- dijo antes de guardar la foto- prometo que estaba vez nadie saldrá herido

Otra noche en ese lugar, otra vez el terror y otra vez tener que enfrentar la muerte

-parece que la costumbre de llegar tarde no se les va- dijo Jesse con mala cara- será mejor que vallan yéndose a la oficina, si mueren tendré que hacer mucho ¡mucho! papeleo- después de eso, el chico solo se fue y cuando iba a pasar al lado de Kokone el le susurro

-estás jugando con fuego y créeme no soy una persona con mucha paciencia- al escuchar eso Jesse solo se limito a caminar y al ignorarlo

-de vuelta en nuestra linda oficina- dijo Aria tomando la table y sentándose en la silla- como somos los guardias creo que podíamos re decorar este lugar, sacar un poco de pósteres, cambiar un poco las cosas de lugar o solo limpiar algo, así de verdad quedara linda ¿no crees?

-no sé cómo puedes pensar en eso con unos 9 androides tratando de matarnos- dijo tomando la linterna- ¿Cómo va todo?

-mmm todavía no se ha movido nadie, pero la caja de música se está descargando más rápido- le dijo mirando cada una de las cámaras- al parecer ya se movió Mangle, ella se activa más rápido que el resto

-tenemos que vigilarla mas, no quiero que pase lo mismo que la otra vez- el tomo la linterna de escritorio- ya son las 12:20, es mejor que estemos atentos, a partir de la uno la mayoría se activa en resto

-pues ya se movió Toy Chica, Chica y Toy Bonnie, pero creo que hay que preocuparnos más por los toys, ellos pueden entrar por las tuberías, hablando de eso parece que Bonnie también se movió

-y al parecer nadie está cerca- dijo iluminado las puerta y las tuberías- pero es mejor no confiarse

-ilumina la entrada, Chica esta cerca- al oír eso Kokone se puso la máscara e ilumino la entrada, allí estaba una chica rubia y bajita, era como una lolita. Kokone solo empezó a prender y apagar la linterna y moverse bruscamente- eso bastara- se dijo quitando la máscara e iluminar otra vez, solo para notar que chica no se alego es mas se acerco a la oficina- ¿q-q-que? E-eso debió b-b-bastar para que se fuera- el solo abrió los ojos y lo intento una vez más, pero ella se acerco mas estaba a unos 10 pasos de la entraba

-e-e-está muy cerca. Koko haz algo ¡rápido!- decía Aria, ella ya estaba muy asustada, Chica nunca se había acercado a la oficina y ahora que lo hacía era realmente difícil alegarla

Kokone esta vez solo se puso la máscara y pensó un poco, la solución le llego al instante, era un suicidio pero tenía que intentarlo. Trajo un poco de saliva y empezó a caminar, los paso era lentos pero decididos, el se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta, al notar eso Aria solo asomo su cabeza del escritorio

-Kokone que estás haciendo- pero el ignoro a la oji-azul solo para seguir su camino- por favor no- ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas

Kokone solo se dirigí a donde estaba Chica con un paso decidida, el robot solo estaba parada mirándolo fijamente como se acercaba a ella. Al estas a solo dos paso los dos se miraron a los ojos, Chica no cambio su expresión pero son una voz baja y relajada le dijo:

-está bien- y se marcho por donde vino, después de eso Kokone se quedo un poco mas parado en el lugar para después irse lento al escritorio de nuevo

-¿q-q-que hiciste?- dijo sorprendida, no lo podía creer, el chico solo se saco la máscara y la miro

-no se- fue lo único que dijo, ni él podía creer lo que había pasado, pero eso no duro mucho ya que las luces del lugar empezaron a tintinear- ¿Qué pasa?- pero antes de que Aria lograra contestas la luces se apagaron de repente- ¿nos quedamos sin energía? ¿Tan pronto?- eran solo las 1:10 no podía haberse acaba la energía tan rápido, Aria solo estaba miraba todo incrédula la tablet que seguía funcionando, eso quería decir que aún le queda energía

-aun nos queda energía, pero no sé por qué se apagaron las luces- al terminar de decir eso las luces se volvieron a prender, al hacerlo Bonnie estaba en la oficina, el solo tenía la mirada puesta en Aria. El solo sonrió

-que tenemos aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba la chica, ella solo temblada- no me habían dicho que uno de los guardias fuera tan linda, casi me da pena tener que matarte, casi- dijo resaltando esa última palabra. Bonnie solo se agacha y tomo a Aria por los mechones de su pelo. Ella gritaba y pataleaba

-¡Kokone auxilio, por favor ayúdame, Kokone!- eso era lo único que repetía mientras Bonnie reía- ¡¿Kokone donde estas?

-sí que eres molesta, ¿nunca te callas?- Bonnie iba a salir por la puerta arrastrando a Aria de los mechones de pelo cuando algo lo detuvo, Kokone estaba usando la máscara, Bonnie no lo había visto antes, eso era un punto a favor

-solo yo le puede decir molesta- le dijo molesto, Bonnie solo se dio la vuelta y dio una carcajada

-acaso crees que puedes detenerme- Kokone solo se saco la máscara y se la arrojo a Bonnie distrayéndole la suficiente para desaparecer

-eres tan solo un robot, un invento del hombre, el hombre es tu dios- Bonnie miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba al chico de ojos rojos- solo eres cables y circuitos… y justamente eso es tu debilidad, con tan solo cortar un cable bastaría para desactivarete para siempre- al escuchar eso Bonnie se sobresalto un poco

-no podrías llegar a mi tablero de control crees que llegaras fácil- dijo algo confiado

-yo no pero mira mejor tu espalda, hay alguien que se te ha olvidado- al escuchar eso, se acordó de la chica de pelo negro, el la había soltado cuando el chico le arrojo la máscara, pero antes que él pudiera agarrarla o darse la vuelta cayó al piso. Cuando Kokone arrojo la máscara a Bonnie lo dio tiempo para darles las trigueras que el siempre traía a Aria y esconderse debajo del escritorio

-¿crees que puede despertar?- le decía con un tono de miedo

-no creo- dijo Kokone saliendo del escritorio- le cortaste muchos cables, de seguro nos lo vagaran del sueldo- el chico se acerco a Bonnie y lo pateo despacio- que te parece si lo metes en el cuarto de baño- Aria solo asistió y los dos llevaron el cuerpo metálico del chico pelilila con orejas de conejo al cuarto de baño- bueno ¿Qué hora es?

-son las 3:50- le dijo mirando en la tablet- por suerte algo le queda a la caja musical- dijo mientras presionaba el botón- se han movidos casi todos menos Freddy, creo que está planeado algo- la chica seguía mirando las cámaras mientras Kokone vigilaba la entraba con la linterna. Todo parecía ir normas hasta que Aria noto algo extraño veía a los androides pero había algo mas- Koko…creo que tendrías que ver esto- el chico solo desvió la mirada de la puerta algo desconfiado para mirar lo que su amiga le tenía tan preocupada

\- que mierda es eso- en la cámara se podía notar a un robot con forma de conejo, estaba algo desecho y oxidado pero aparte de eso se mantenía en buen estado-¿tú crees que sean los animatronics?- el chico solo negó con la cabeza

-n-no puede ser…es uno de los animatronics, p-pero ¿Cómo es posible?- los dos estaban tan ocupados viendo al conejo de color purpura que no notaron una cosa en la ventilación

-hola- era la voz de un niño. Al escuchar eso Kokone se puso la máscara y Aria se escondió debajo del escritorio. Solo escucharon una pequeña risa

Kokone por los ojos de la máscara pudo notar un androide más pequeño que lo demás, tenía la apariencia de un niño regordete, llevaba un cartel que decía "balloons" y el otro mantenía un globo de color amarillo

-hola soy Balloons Boy- Kokone aun si sacarse la máscara se acerco al niño- ¿Quién eres?- el chico solo lo ignoro- es de mala educación ignorar a la gente, si no quieres que llame a Foxy dime tu nombre ¡ahora!- el robot hizo una expresión que parecía de fastidio como un niño caprichoso

-soy…- pero cuando iba a decir su su nombre, pensó en algo, que tal si todo era una trampa- soy Luo

-hola Luo, un gusto- le dijo con una sonrisa, Kokone solo se marcho al escritorio y no dejo de ver a ese androide que había entrado en la oficina, no parecía querer irse pero tampoco parecía querer atacar, pero la frase "si no quieres que llame a Foxy" retornaba en su cabeza

-hey Koko ¿ya se fue?- le dijo Aria debajo del escritorio

-no, no parece querer irse, pero tampoco pereciese que quisiera atacarnos- el desvió la mirada al robot, que solo se encontraba parado mirándolo con una sonrisa- lo mejor será dejarlo y si nos trae problema ya veremos como solucionarlo- Kokone por miedo a que ese pequeño androide lo atacara se dejo la máscara- hay algo por allí

-bueno los androide se han movido de forma aleatoria pero además de eso nada, además creo que tendrías que iluminar la entraba y estoy empezando a preocupar por Bonnie creo que puede reactivarse en cualquier momento

-repito le cortaste muchos cable, nos tendríamos que preocupar más por nuestro sueldo- le dijo tomando la linterna en su mano y le encendió, pero algo pasaba la linterna no encendía- ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?

-es que no me gusta esa cosa- dijo de la nada el robot- así que mientras yo esté aquí esa cosa no funcionara

-estamos sin linterna- dijo Aria saliendo de la nada del escritorio- ¡estamos perdidos!

-¿ella quien es?- pregunto el robot castaño- ¿es una amiga tuya?

-ella es…es Tianyi- le dijo rápido

-pero de que estás hablando- le dijo algo molesta la chica, el miedo que sentía en ese momento no la dejaba pensar- me llama Aria no como esa vocaloid chica

-Lou… ¿es cierto?

-el no es Luo, el se llama Kokone y si no te molesta, se nota que eres amable y un buen chico, así que serias tan amable de irte de la oficina- al escuchar eso Balloons Boy hizo una expresión de furia

-¡así que no confías en mi para decirme tu verdadero nombre y tampoco el de ella!- el solo dio un paso al frente- ¡Foxy!- grito y en menos de 10 segundo se veían los ojos ámbar de Foxy en la oscuridad del pasillo- ¡ellos son los que me están molestando!- dijo señalando a los guardias

-así que han estando molestando a Balloons Boy les enseñare a no meterse con el- el silenciosamente se iba acercando- adiós- dijo antes de saltar encima de los dos, pero por fortuna lo lograron esquivar- no tendrán tanta suerte esta vez- dijo parándose- están muertos- dijo volviendo a saltare pero volvieron a esquivarlo

-¡vamos Foxy mátalos!- le daba apoyo el pequeño androide, y al parecer eso motivaba mas al pelirrojo

-Kokone tengo una idea, pero es algo arriesgada- le dijo esquivando otro ataque, el pelinegro solo le dio una mirada que decía hazlo- está bien solo distráelo un poco mas- después de eso, silenciosamente se fue yendo a la puerta del baño

-¡hey zorro de mierda, eres la putada más fea que hallas visto en este maldito lugar y créeme si que hay cosas feas aquí- Le grito Kokone para que el dejara de seguir a la pelinegra- oups fallaste de nuevo valla que eres pésimo en esto- Aria solo se alegaba de la mirada de Balloons Boy mientras Kokone distraía a Foxy, hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, ella la abrió y vio como Bonnie caía al piso al hacerlo hizo un ruido sorprendente, bueno era de esperarse era casi todo de metal, que atrajo al pirata pelirrojo

-allí estabas- dijo dando de la vuelta- quédate quieta esto solo dolerá un poco- Aria solo dio una sonrisa arrogante

-hazlo, veamos si puedes- Foxy estaba a punto de saltar, pero antes de hacerlo escucho como Aria cantaba algo- _What does the fox say?_

-date por muerta- dijo para después saltar encima de la chica, pero los movimientos del zorro era tan predecibles que ella logro esquivarlo haciendo que Foxy chocara contra la pared del baño- adiós- dijo la ojiazul cerrando la puerta

-¡abra la matita puerta, puta!- gritaba el pelirrojo desde el adentro mientras golpeba la puerta- ábrela ahora o la derribare

-¿sacaste eso de los tres chanchitos? Pero te olvidas un detalle los zorros no pueden soplar y soplar para nuestra casa derivar- dijo Kokone trabando la puerta con la silla- eso lo mantendrá adentro por lo menos una hora ¿Aria los honores?

-son las 5:00, solo nos queda una hora, creo que podemos lograrlo- le dijo levantando la vista y sonriéndole

-¡Foxy, Foxy!- gritaba el pequeño robot corriendo a al puerta pero fue detenido por Kokone y Aria- quítense de mi camino. ¡Foxy!

-no, no pasaras, no permitiré que abras esa puerta- le dijo Kokone agachándose a su altura

-ahora es un buen niño y deja a los grandes con sus asuntos si- le dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica de pelo negro y puntas teñidas

-si no te vas, terminaras como el- dijo señalando a Bonnie, que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Al ver eso Balloons Boy solo asistió con la cabeza y se fue por la tubería

-una siempre puerta de madera no me a detener- dijo Foxy mientras golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza esa puerta para intentar derribarla- cuando salga les juro que cuando los encuentre la policía no reconocerán sus rostros

-al parecer el zorro dice muchas cosa molesta- dijo Kokone golpeando la puerta- nos queda menos de una hora para irnos, ya tenemos ganada esta no…- pero no termino ya que el garfio de Foxy atravesó la puerto, pero para la suerte de Kokone solo lo rozo un poco provoco cando una pequeña herida- maldito desgraciado-susurro para sí mismo- Aria, la hora

-claro son…- pero no termino la oración, al notar el raspón que tenía su amigo- ¿Kokone que te paso?- dijo muy preocupada- fue Foxy, no lo niegues- dijo acercándose a él- es mejor desinfectarla, esos robots puede que estén muy sucios- dijo sacando un pañuelo- sé que es asqueroso pero no tenemos agua- dijo lamiendo el pañuelo y pasándolo por la herida- por el momento estará bien, a llegar a casa te pondremos una curita- de todas formas solo falta unos 10 minutos para irnos, mejor alégate de la puerta, no sabes si puede volver a hacerlo- dijo tomando la mano de Kokone y sacándolo lejos de la puerta- solo 2 noches mas y podemos salir de este lugar…creo que lo hemos hecho bien- dijo dirigiéndose al pasillo y enciendo la linterna- lo bueno de esto es que vimos el valor de la vida…además pudimos acércanos más… siento que nos unimos un poco más de lo que ya éramos…solo por eso creo que extrañare trabajar en este lugar… además creo que tengo que darle las gracias- ella solo empezó a caminar por el pasillo- que esperas, vamos- dijo y al terminar sonó la alarma de finalización de turno- no quiero ver como Jesse se enoja con nosotros por el desastre que hicimos- dijo apagando la linterna y yendo se por el pasillo.

Kokone solo la miro sorprendida y sonrió para después ir tras ella, después de todo parecía que Aria tenía razón, tenía que darles las gracias a ese lugar


	5. Chapter 5 - Night 4

**Bueno me da un poco de pena que esta historia no tenga la fama que esperaba, peor me da lo mismo lo continuare igual, la historia va a tener 10 capítulos o como mínimo 8. Oh otra cosa un poco de gore en este capitulo, trata de escribirlo de la mejor forma posible. QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a este café?- pregunto Aria, mientras le daba vuelta con la cuchara su café

-b-bueno- ONE, les había dicho si esta tarde podían juntar en un café ya que ella tenía algo muy importante que decirles- e-es que me gustaría…me gustaría, poder acompañarlos a su trabajo, claro, si no fuera problema- les dijo algo apenada. Al escuchar eso Aria casi escupe el trago de te- ¿te encuentras bien?- le dijo a ver como su amiga empezaba a toser

-cof..ONE…cof…estas se…cof… ¿segura de esto?…cof- dijo mientras se ahogaba por con él te- es muy peligroso- le explico volviendo a la normalidad- no sabes lo que puede pasar

-sé que es peligroso- dijo mirando su tasa de café- pero…- levando la cabeza viendo a sus amigos- es la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar mis miedo…ya no quiero ser una cobarde

-ONE… te entiendo…pero es demasiado peligroso, podrías morir, y yo no quiero eso, eres mi mejor amiga, solo trato de protegerte, es mejor que no vallas- trataba de convencerla Aria, sin éxito alguno- kokone di algo- el chico solo estaba tomando su café, no quería meterse en la conversación- ¡Kokone!- grito para llamar la atención del único hombre en la mesa, el solo suspiro y dejo la tasa en la mesa

-está bien…y no grites es vulgar y menos en un lugar público- le regaño- ONE…¿estás segura de esto?- la chica solo asistió con la cabeza- ¿segura? Mira que las cosas pueden salir mal- la chica solo lo miro a los ojos y con voz dura y decidida les dijo:

-mas que segura- los dos chicos quedaron impresionados con el tono de voz de su amiga, ella siempre habla despacio, bajo y con un tono de inseguridad en su voz- ¿puedo ir?- Aria solo quedo paralizada por la respuesta de su amiga

-está bien, pero cómprate una máscara de oso, mientras más parecida al Freddy original mejor- al escuchar eso ONE sonrió y salió corriendo a comprar la máscara, pero no sin antes dar las gracias y pagar por todo, ya que ella fue la que invito, a pesar de las quejas de sus compañero ya ellos quería pagar su parte

-para nada, yo invite, yo pago- le dijo parándose y yendo a la barra para pagar- ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras- al marcharse Aria solo le dio una mirada a su amigo

-¿¡como se te ocurre dejarla ir!? ¡Estás loco! ¡No podrá con tanta precio!- Kokone no le dijo nada y solo atendió su celular

-hola...si…entiendo pero…no es necesario gritar…acaso quieres una tijera clavado en tu cuello…enserio ¿qué prefieres una tijera en el cuello o una hacha en tu espalda?… está bien iremos enseguida… ya te dijo que no grite… y una cosa mas ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?...hola…hola…maldito desgraciado- después de decir eso solo guardo su celular y miro a su compañera- tenemos que ir a la pizzería del diablo, Jesse quiere hablar con nosotros- después de eso los dos se retiraron y fuero a la pizzería donde Jesse ya los esperaba sentado en una mesa

-al fin aparecen- dijo aun sin pararse- será mejor que me den una buena explicación de por qué cuando llegue a este lugar, ustedes dos no estaban, Bonnie estaba en el piso de la oficia con los cables rotos y Foxy dentro del baño de la cual la puerta ahora tiene un agujero del tamaño de mi mano

-bueno, lo primero fue porque nuestro turno termino y nos podíamos ir, y los otros dos, bueno eso fue porque nos intentaron matar e hicimos eso para sobrevivir- decía Aria nerviosa- y los del baño fue un intento de escape de Foxy

-¡pero tenían que cortar los cables de Bonnie!- Aria solo trataba de explicarle con las mejores maneras el por qué de la acción -¡no me importa si su vida estaba en riesgo, es lo que menos me importa, saben cuánto costó reparar a Bonnie para que esta tarde funcione normalmente! ¡Obvio que no, solo son unos niños, que pueden saber!- le dijo muy enojado parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a adonde esta Aria- ¿crees que me importa la vida de ustedes dos?- dijo mientras tocaba con la punta del dedo la frente de la chica

-¡hasta aquí!- grito enojado Kokone- nadie, pero, nadie mientras esté vivo le hará daño a Aria, y si tú crees que me importa más esos jodidos androides que nuestra propia vida, ¿qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?, son solo maquinas, con el dinero se soluciona, en cambio ni con todo el dinero del mundo recuperas una vida- dijo kokone mientras toma a Jesse del cuello de su uniforme y acercándolo a el

-bájame. ¡Ahora!- dijo con un tono tosco, pero cuando Kokone levando el puño para golpearlo aprecio el jefe, con una gran sonrisa. Al notar eso Kokone soltó al rubio

-no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima

-aquí esta- dijo el mayor de la sala- felicidades por pasar la noche, aquí tiene el sueldo de la noche pasada- le dijo entregándoles el cheque, para sorpresa de ambos el valor del sueldo era el mismo- ¿pasa algo?

-no, nada… pero ¿Por qué no nos bajo el sueldo?, ya sabe por lo de Bonnie- dijo Aria, pero al ver lo que dijo se arrepintió. El mayor solo sonrió y le dio una palmadita en su cabeza

-lo alivia olvidado, pero no importa fue un problema secundario solo pegaron los cables y Bonnie ya está en perfecto estado, si fue algo caro, pero esta justificado- al escuchar eso Jesse se enoja más de lo que ya estaba

-p-peor señor, ellos rompieron uno de los androides más queridos por los niños, no quera que pase otra vez, lo mejor será despedirlos- al escuchar esas palabras la esperanza de los dos chicos subió un poco mas

-si, tienes razón no quiero que vuelva a pasar-los dos chicos esperaba con ansias las palabras "están despedidos"- pero no quiero despedirlos…ya se está noches tu los acompañaras y me darás un informe de su desempeño- al escuchar esas palabras los se podía ver como la esperanza de los tres caía por el piso- bueno eso es todo, que les vaya bien esta noche. Bya

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirado hasta que Jesse se retiro para seguir trabajando y los guardias para poder dormir aunque sea un poco antes de su turno

Ya en la noche Kokone y Aria, esperaban a su amiga, que se está tardando un poco, que era realmente extraño ya que amiga vivía a solo tres calles del lugar

-¿crees que se arrepintió?- dijo Aria, viendo la hora en su reloj

-puede ser, no sé, solo esperemos un poco mas- pero no habar pasado ni cinco segundo de que termino de decir eso que Jesse salió por la puerta del lugar para reprocharlos por la hora

-¡ya vamos solo esperamos a alguien!- dijo algo molesto Kokone, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz femenina que los llamabas

-¡chicos, perdón por la demora, es que no encontraba una máscara!- gritaba ONE desde legos mientras corría

-pero conseguiste alguna ¿no?

-si…pero- no pudo terminar ya que Jesse salió a la calle

-se nos está haciendo tarde, y no quiero morir- dijo impacientado el gerente del lugar

-ere odioso- dijo Kokone tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo a la oficina, seguidos por ONE, que los seguía abrazando la bolsa. Aria solo se los quedo mirando unos segundos y sonrió

-tengo el presentimiento de que será una larga noche- dijo para antes de entrar a la oficina

-bueno, ONE ¿Qué compraste?- dijo Kokone ya en la oficina

-bueno…no conseguí ninguna mascara parecida a Freddy, ya me iba a comprar cualquier mascara de oso, pero cuando fui a la ultima tienda tenían esto- dijo sacando una máscara morada- es igual al Bonnie original

-esperen un poco. Esta chica- señalo a ONE que solo lo miraba con curiosidad-¿pasara esta noche con nosotros?, es esta en contra del reglamento- Aria solo suspiro y tomo la tablaed para empezar a vigilar a eso androides

-no, al principio solo dijiste que no podíamos gastar la energía, romper algo, que no podías salir de la oficina y que escucháramos las grabaciones, nunca dijiste que no podías invitar gente al trabajo- al escuchar eso Jesse solo suspiro

-creo que tienes razón- momento de paz- ¡pero igual rompieron casi todas las reglas la única que no rompieron es la de salir de la oficina!- así los dos comenzaron a pelear, Aria de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de la tablet y los miraba con una gran sonrisa y ONE ella solo estaba sentando en un rincón mirándolos con impaciencia

-¡y si no lo hacíamos Aria podía haber muerto!- Jesse estaba a punto de contestar pero Aria grito interrumpiendo su argumento

-¡Toy Bonnie en la ventilación, ONE rápido ponte la máscara, Jesse debajo del escritorio con migo! …¡ya!- al decir eso ONE se puso las mascara de Bonnie y de mala gana Jesse se fue debajo del escritorio con Aria- solo guarda silencio mientras esté aquí- Jesse solo rodo los ojos y asistió con la cabeza

Toy Bonnie estaba saliendo de la ventilación, Kokone solo lo esperaba sentado, no era la primera vez que venía, pero ONA estaba temblando en el lugar, los dos confiaban en que fuera con el chico pero en cuando iba a dar el primer paso, se detuve en seco y se giro para ver mejor a ONE, el androide de pelo celeste se acerco a la chica que solo empezaba a temblar de una forma inhumana

-…tu…no eres Bonnie- dijo acercándose cada vez más a la chica- ¿Quién eres?- dijo agachándose para poder estar rostro con rostro- eso ojos no son los de él… ¿Quién eres? Deseo averiguarlo- dijo mientras podía la mano encima de la máscara. ONE solo lloraba debajo de la máscara, pero cuando iba a levantar la máscara algo lo detuvo

-hey androide se sexualidad dudosa, mírame- dijo Aria saliendo debajo del escritorio- un lindo humano fuera de un traje- Toy Bonnie solo levando de donde estebaba y fijo la mirada en Aria

-…un humano- dio una sonrisa aterradora- me divertiré tanto metiéndote en un traje- dijo para después saltar sobre Aria, pero ella logro esquivarlo- eres rápida- dijo para después meterse en la otra tubería y al fin irse

-¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?- la reto Kokone después de sacarse la máscara. Aria lo ignoro y solo toma la tabler para darle vuelta a la caja musical- ¡no me ignores!

-y que quería que haga, el puedo matar a ONE, ¿acaso quieres eso?- le dijo de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa. Kokone solo se sintió mal a él tenía que haber actuado en defensa de ONE en vez de su amiga, el es el hombre, el tenia que proteger a sus amigos

-lo siento- fue lo único que dijo

-Koko olvídalo- le dijo en forma seria- mira esto- le dio la tabler a Kokone que al ver lo que otra vez los animatronics se movían, pero ¿Por qué los originales se movían también?- ¿crees que tenemos un problema?

-si- fue lo único que contesto el chico

-disculpen pero ¿de qué están hablando?- dijo en tono inseguro ONE, quien se levanto de su lugar. Los dos chicos solo se miraron por un segundo

-nada, solo veíamos el movimiento de los androides, por ejemplo ya se movieron los toys, Bonnie, Foxy- no le mentía solo ocultaba un poco la verdad- y…- dijo mirando la tabler- y Freddy- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-¿tenemos que preocuparnos por él?

-no, no es nada grave- esta vez los dos mintieron, sabían que Freddy por experiencia propia podía ser muy peligro

-¿Qué hora es?- ONE solo saco su celular

-la 1:10, valla el tiempo pasa volando cuando un robot casi te mata- le dijo como chiste ONE, pero al parecer a nadie le causo gracia- ¿Dónde está el chico rubio?

-el…no ha salido del escritorio- le dijo Aria señalando el mueble- cuando aprecio Toy Bonnie solo se hizo bolita y empezó a decir "mami ayúdame"- al decir eso Kokone solo se rio- no es broma es mas lo sigue haciendo- Kokone se agacho para ver a Jesse en posición fetal llorando como un niña

-jajajaja…oh….jajaj mi d-di jajaja mi dios jajajaja, nunca olvidare eso- pero la risa no duro mucho ya que escucharon un ruido extraño- ONE, la máscara, póntela ya- dijo mientras agarraba la máscara de Freddy e iluminaba la entrada pare ver a Toy Chica

-¿p-por qué no tienes ojos?- le dijo ONE temblando en su lugar

-solo cállate, será mejor si no te escuchan créeme- dijo Aria debajo del escritorio mientras le tapa la boca a Jesse- mira, ahora tu y Kokone tiene que moverse, solo mueve los brazos rápidos, baila o saltar, yo que se- al ver como su amiga temblaba se arrepintió de toda lo que dijo- o solo haz lo que ya haces- dijo con una sonrisa tonta

Al rato se fue la androide ligera de ropa

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer un robot para niños con tantas cuervas y tan liguera de ropa?- pregunto Aria al rubio que se encontraba llorando

-e-eso fue una petición del padre del jefe…ese viejo era un pervertido…y a espaldas su hijo entrego ese diseño a los fabricante…cuando le llego el robot el jefe solo se enojo, pero devolverla y volver a hacer uno costaba demasiado, así que se quedo como esta- explico de forma rápida el rubio

-ya se acerca Bonnie y Foxy- dijo Kokone volviendo a ponerse la máscara de Freddy, así pasaron como dos horas, Kokone espantando a los androides, Aria vigilando las cámaras, ONE llorando con la máscara puesta y orando por su vida y Jesse el solo debajo del escritorio llorando como niña de 5 años

-ya se fue Toy Freddy- dijo el chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos, mantras se sacaba la máscara- hey cobarde ya se fue- le dijo al gerente del lugar

-no me llames así- dijo con un hilo de voz, Kokone solo se rio un poco

-Kokone- él se dio la vuelta para ver a ONE sin la máscara y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- me quiero ir- le dijo con un hilo de voz

-es muy peligroso, alguien podría atacarte, la máscara no será suficiente, te reconocieron, al menos Toy Bonnie- le dijo con seriedad Kokone- no podrás irte, además ya devén ser como las 3 solo una horas mas, estarás bien te lo prometo

-p-pero- ONE trataba de convencerlo pero sin existo- ¡me quiero ir!

-¡cállate!- dijo Jesse saliendo debajo del mueble donde se escondía casi todo la noche- ¡eres una cobarde, crees que yo quiero estas aquí, pues piensas dos bese, No, crees que tus "amigos" estas aquí porque quieren, NO,!- cada vez subía mas su tono de voz- ¡eres solo una niña asustadiza, no sirves para nasa!- le dijo acercándose a ella, pero Kokone se puso delante de la chica, se encontraba llorando por las parabas del gerente

-¡mira, no es culpa de ella que estas en este lugar, si es alguien que tuvo la culpa eres tú, el jefe lo iba a pasar por alto, pero tú me tiste tu pata y ahora nosotros y tu estamos en esta maldita situación!- Aria solo miraba con desilusión la escena, ONE fue corriendo al baño al baño para limpiarse las lagrimas, Kokone y Jesse discutiendo al borde de golpearse. Aria era la utica que estaba atenta a los ataque de los androides, pero algo de eso le parecía muy extraño, ninguno se estaba acercando a la oficina.

Pero solo era una ilusión, uno de los animatronics entro en la oficina muy silenciosamente, ya que se movía por los techos, ninguno de los humanos lo noto, pero cuando abrió la boca listo para atacar al quien tenía más cerca, que era Jesse ya que él le daba la espalda a la puerta de la oficina, pero al hacerlo dejo salir una pequeña señal de radio que los chico no oyeron debido a su gritos, pero Aria lo escucho y levando la cabeza en busca del sonido y allí lo vio era simplemente horrible, tenía la cabeza de un zorro albino, del cuello sobresalía otra cabeza, estaba todo destruido solo se podía ver el exoesqueleto, al notar en la posición que se encontraba ella se paro rápido de su silla y fue corriendo a donde estaba el rubio

-¡fue por su culpa, si la idiota de tu com…- no logro terminar la oración ya que fue empujado por Aria mientras gritaba "cuidado"- ¿¡ Que mierda te pasa!?- pero se quedo callado cuando vio la escena

Kokone solo abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a formarse, ONE al no escuchar gritos salió del baño y al verlo solo se llevo las manos en a la boca y empezó a llorar

-A-A-Aria- dijo Kokone agachándose al lado de su amiga. Ella avía recibido una mordida en el cráneo cortesía de uno de los animatronics.

Ella se encontraba en tirada en el piso, en un charco de su propia sangre, la gorra de guardia que llevaba desde su primera noche bolo para aterrizar cerca de Jesse, su campera blanca se encontraba ensangrentada y las puntas rosadas de su pelo se tornaron rojas, era una escena horrible.

Sus amigos solo se encontraban en silencian, ONE solo lloraba desconsolada, Jesse solo se paralizado ante lo que vio y Kokone el solo se encontraba agachado frente la chica luchando contra las lagrimas, pero logro notar que su el pecho de Aria aun se movía

-¡ONE!- grito limpiándose las lagrimas- ¡sigue con vida, rápido llama a la ambulancia¡- al escuchar eso un rayo de esperanza invadió el cuerpo de la mujer que solo saco y marco el numero lo más rápido que podía

-n-no creo que se prudente- dijo Jesse que solo recibió una mirada acecina de Kokone- los androides podían atacar a los paramédicos cuando entren- a Kokone no le importaba solo le importaba Aria

-está bien- dijo en forma seca- ONE dile al hospital que nos espere afuera, yo la llevare

-es peligroso, lo mejor se…- pero antes que terminara lo que iba a decir Kokone lo agarro del cuello de la remera y lo estrello contra la pared

-¡acaso quieres que la deje morir!- Jesse no respondió era justo lo que pensaba- ¡ella fue la única que creyó en mi, esa chica me salvo y es hora de que yo le devuelva esa favor¡- el ya había sacado la tijera de su manga pero algo lo detuvo- te dijo algo, esto no es algo que a Aria le gustaría- le dijo soltándolo para ponerse la máscara de Freddy y levantar a la chica- es mejor que me valla- tomo como pudo la linterna y la encendió- pero quiero que sepas algo eres la única persona que he llegada a odiar de verdad- después de so salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Jesse y a ONE solos

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- le pregunto a ONE que solo lo miraba de mala forma

-eres un imbécil- le dijo para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al baño- pero igual no mereces morir- cerro con seguro la puerta y se quedaron ellos dos solos- es mejor que nos quedemos aquí el resto de la noche y por favor no me hables

Kokone cargo a Aria como una novia y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

-resiste, ya sabremos de este lugar- le dijo para ver cómo era seguido por la gran mayoría de los toys- todo estará bien, solo resiste- le dacia para empezar a correr más rápido. El chico noto como su ropa y manos se teñían con la sangre de Aria, si ella seguía perdiendo tanta sangre los resultados podían ser peores de lo que ya eran- 3:56- dijo cuando miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared- parece que no cumpliremos esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa, esquivando a Foxy, que para desgracia de él, era rápido, pero nada que un juego de pasas no lograra perderlo- ya estamos cerca- le dijo, la entraba ya se veía, pero Freddy estaba se puso en su camino

-donde creen que van- dijo para ponerse a delante de la puerta- no saldrás vivo de este lugar- empezó a notar como el resto de los androides lo rodeaban- no hay escapatoria- Kokone solo hizo una mueca de desagrado

-esto puede doler un poco, pero intentare que me pase a mi- dijo antes de empezar a correr lo más rápido que pudo para saltarle encima de Freddy y romper las puerta de vidrio, algunos pedazos se le clavaron en sus brazos y algunos habían causado lastimaduras en su cara, pero sonrió al ver que Aria se encontraba intacta- la ambulancia no ha llegado

-no te será fácil la próxima vez, allí tendré mi venganza- dijo Freddy mirando por la puerta rota- por ahora tengo que planearlo- dijo para volver a dentro

Kokone ya estaba desesperado la herida de Aria era grande muy grande y la hemorragia peor, era cuestión de minutos si no se trataba con urgencia, pero pasa su suerte la ambulancia llego, llevaron a Aria adentro de la ambulancia

-¿¡que le paso!?- le decía el paramédico mientras la subía- la hemorragia es muy grabes y la mordida en su cabeza es…es extraña… es como una mordida- Kokone solo se quedo penando un momento

-somos los guardias de seguridad del lugar, lo que paso es que entro un ladrón y cuando me distraje le pego a Aria un bate de beisbol- le mintió no podía decirles de los androides

-después nos cuenta la historia con mayores detalles por ahora tenemos que tratar de manera urgente


	6. Chapter 6 - La mordida del 15

**HOLA, mis lindos, tiernos y queridos lectores les quiero dar un aviso, como es obvio ya empece las clases, así que no pobre actualizar tan seguido, pero no significa que lo abandonare, eso es todo. Otra cosa este capitulo no es en la pizzeria, se centra mas de como se conocieron Kokone y Aria y los sentimientos de Kokone hacia Aria. No se preocupen próximo capitulo algo de gore. Microphone se despide **

Kokone solo se encontraba en la habitación de la chica, mirándola fijamente, ella tenía una venda en la cabeza, le habían puesto más de 15 puntos, pero Kokone estaba feliz su amiga seguía viva, conectada a muchos aparatos, pero viva, tenía la esperanza de que pronto despertara, pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento cuando el médico que la chica abrió la puerta

-señor, ¿podríamos hablar en mi oficina? Es urgente- le dijo el medio con el típico tono neutral. Kokone solo asistió y fue junto al doctor a la oficina de ese último- bueno. La herida de su amiga es muy sebera pero por suerte pudimos tratarla antes de que ocurriera algo peor

-puede decirme algo que no sepa- le exigió Kokone, no estaba de humor, Aria lo necesitaba y el estaba lejos de ella. El médico solo que quedo callado y miro al chico

-¿Dónde están los tutores de la señorita Aria?

-sus padre…murieron en un accidente automovilístico, actualmente el tutor es su abuela, pero está de viaje en Europa y no volverá hasta Julio o Agosto- el doctor solo abrió los ojos

-lo lamento mucho- Kokone solo lo miro a los ojos y le dijo "no me lo tiene que decir a mí, si no a ella", el doctor solo trago un poco de saliva, ese chico lo ponía incomodo

-bueno, como veo era el más cercano a la familia en estos momentos- el médico saco un pequeño informe de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- le hemos tomados algunas tomografías del celebro y electroencefalogramas… por suerte no hemos encontrado señales de muerte celebra- al escuchar eso Kokone dejo soltar un suspiro- pero…- el hombre le empezó a explicar la condición de Aria. Al terminar Kokone se levanto de la silla y dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio

-¿¡no pueden hacer nada!? ¡Solo se quedaran sentados para ver como muere!

-por favor le pedimos compresión, hicimos, hacemos y haremos lo mejor para su amiga, la prioridad de todo medio es salvarle la vida a sus pacientes- al decir eso Kokone salió enojado por la puerta pero antes de salir-…pero por favor piénselo un poco- Kokone golpeo fuerte la puerta al salir

-maldito- dijo mientras sus ojos se induraban de lagrimas otra vez- no, no otra vez- se limpio las lagrimas- no quiero perderlo a nadie más- dijo antes de volver a la sala donde se encontraba su amiga para al abrir la puerta grata fue su sorpresa

-¡ONE!- dijo con una sonrisa, necesitaba a alguien conocido- ¡sobreviviste que bien!- ONE solo sonrío y abrazo a Kokone que no dio resistencia alguna- ¿q-q-que haces?

-necesitas un abrazo, un amigo que este al lado tuyo, a alguien que puedes llorar sobre su hombre- al terminar de decir eso las lagrimas del chico oji-rojo volvieron a salir, pero con una diferencia esta vez no lucha por ocultarlas, no se esforzaba para que no salieron, el solo lloraba- calma, todo saldrá bien, veras como ella se recuperara- las lagrimas también brotaron en los ojos marrones de la castaña

-n-no nada saldrá bien, el doctor dijo que era mejor no tener esperanzas- la castaña solo rompió el abraso y lo miro a los ojos

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto con confusión, a pesar de que Kokone fuera pesimista, ella lo conocía bien y nuca diría algo como eso, menos tratándose de Aria

-el doctor me llamo. Dijo que Aria se encontró en un como profundo que puede despertar en cualquier momento o en 50 años o nunca despertar, no tiene muerte celebrar pero…el doctor también me dijo…que podía ir pensando en desconectarla, que tal vez lo mejor sería acabar con su vida, ya que puede jamar despertar- ONE abrió los ojos como platos y tomo al peli negro de los hombros

-p-por favor dime que…que no estás pensando en…- el pelinegro solo la miro a los ojos y no dijo nada solo para después agachar la mirada. La castaña solo abrió los ojos y le una cachetada al chico- ¡acaso crees que Aria haría lo mismo pues claro que NO, ella atravesaría cielo, tierra, aire y mar solo para salvarte! ¡Así que ni se ocurra desconectarla, ella es una persona que no merece morir, así que prométeme que no pase lo que pase no desconectaras a Aria!- Kokone solo se llevo la mano a donde ONE le dio una cachetada y la miro a los ojos. Desde cuando esa chica era tan valiente y decididita como para pegarle a un chico que si lo quisiera podría matarla en ese momento y nadie darse cuanta jamás

-l-lo prometo- le dijo en un tono de miedo e inseguridad. La castaña estaba pensando algo parecido a lo de Kokone, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan débil, tan inseguro, tan ella. Ese no era el chico casi sin emociones y sanguinario que conocía y para ser sincera ella prefería al segundo. Ese momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-hola- saludo en un susurro Jesse, al verlo Kokone volvió a poner su mirada fría y su actitud oscura

-tu- dijo con voz ronca- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Jesse solo vio a Aria y volvió a fijar su mirada al chico de ojos rojos

-solo vine por que ella me traja- señalo a ONE- yo no quería venir, ¿para qué? Para ver a una chica que ni siquiera me agrada- Kokone está a punto de tirare encima y clavarles las tijera pero antes que el hiciera eso ONE tomo a Jesse el brazo

-mejor nos vamos a la cafetería no hemos comido nada, y enfrentarnos a la muerte nos abrió el apetito. Nos vamos- y salió corriendo junto con el rubio. El pelinegro solo quede viendo la escena para después susurrar

-idiota- después de eso se voltio y le sonrío a su amiga- el idiota ya se fue- después suspiro- no entiendo porque te sacrificaste por el

-eres un imbécil- le dijo ONE mientras veía la carta de la cafetería del hospital

-puedes dejar de repetir eso cada minuto que pase

-lo haría, si ni fuera verdad- tomaron la orden y poco después le trajeron los pedidos- te traje aquí para que mejores la relación con Kokone y lo más importante decirles gracias a Aria- el rubio solo dio un sorbo de su gaseosa

-¿Por qué? Kokone y yo nos llevamos mal de por sí. No hay vuelta que darle. Y con Aria…no le veo el por qué decirle gracias, no hizo nada del otro mundo, ni que me hubiera regalado un millón de dorares- la castaña solo lo tomo del cuello de la remera y lo acerco a su rostro

-puede ser tímida, puedo ser miedosa o una cobarde y puedo llegar a ser sumisa pero nunca, escucha bien, maldito, nunca te metas con mis amigos- al terminar de decir eso lo sonto- pero puedo entender a Aria, ella siempre ve el lado bueno de las personas, incluso de ti- ONE le dio una gran mordida a su sándwich- no entiendo como una persona puede haber sufrido tanto- al escuchar eso Jesse levanto la cabeza

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto con una gran intriga. ONE solo suspiro

-creo que realmente no importa mucho, no creo que Aria se enfade, el que me preocupa es Kokone pero en fin…- hizo una larga pausa- el padre de Aria era una persona de la alta sociedad, en otras palabras era una persona adinerada, y su madre era una mujer muy pobre, los dos se conocieron en una fiesta, donde su madre estaba trabajando de camarera. Fue amor a primera vista, los dos salieron a escondidas, pero algo salió mal…la mujer quedo embaraza y el la abandono, ella crio a Aria sola, tenía como 4 trabajos uno en la mañana, otro en la tarde, otra de noche y el cuarto era el trabajo de madre, podre mujer sacrificar toda por su familia. Un día el padre reapareció y después unas cuantas peleas familiares los dos escaparon junto a su hija, pero esa noche era muy lluviosa y como decirlo…tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, Aria fue la única sobreviviente. Los medios de comunicación dijeron que era un milagro que estuviera viva…después de que los médicos le dieran el alta vivo con su abuela de parte materna, ella es un amor, pero era muy podres. Por suerte, el padre le dejo una herencia secreta a Aria, pero no podía heredar hasta los 15 años, el año pasado al fin pudo cobrar la herencia… lo primeo que hizo fue comprarle algo a la mujer que la crio y que la hizo lo que es... pero eso le costó mucho casi perdió todo… pero a ella no le importo solo quería hacer feliz a su abuela- ONE se quedo callada un poco- desde pequeña Aria sabe los que es la pobreza, lo que es no poder comer todas las noche, no usar ropa nueva o de buena calidad, el de perder amigos, que te rechacen solo por las cosas que llevas o la cantidad de dinero en una cuenta bancaria- le termino de explicar la castaña, Jesse escucho cada palabra con atención

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes tres?- al preguntar eso ONA sonrío por los recuerdos

-bueno Kokone y Aria se conocen desde hace casi 10 años, en cambio yo los conozco desde que yo tengo 10, y ellos tenían 8, los conoció en la escuela, al principio no nos hablábamos, después me di cuenta que Aria era vecina mía, era un poco feo para ella, es decir mi casa era enorme ya que tengo como 4 hermanos y la de ella era…era tan solo una casucha, se que se escucha mal pero es cierto, desde allí nos hicimos amigas, después conocí a Kokone y a pesar de que aun principio me daba miedo nos hicimos buenos amigos- le dijo con una sonrisa- ellos dos son como el día y la noche, blanco y negro, no entiendo como pueden ser tan cercanos. Pero para la amistad no hay barreras, ellos dos son inseparables, mas que mi amistad con ellos, tiene un vincula más fuerte que el de los hermanos, no sé cómo explicarlo

-¿y cómo es la historia de Kokone? ¿Por qué es tan frio?- la oji-café solo cero sus ojos y dio un profundo respiro

-eso sí que no te lo puedo decir, lo enfadaría mucho, tendrás que preguntárselo a él- Jesse frunció un poco el seño no quería hablar con él. Conociéndolo terminaría en una pelea- pero te puedo asegurar que su historia es peor que la de Aria, cundo escuche la historia de los dos, por primera vez me sentía afortunada por la vida que me toco

-una última pregunta… de verdad ha matada a una persona- la castaña perdió la sonrisa

-si… ha matada una persona…eso marco su vida para siempre… reitero es mejor que le preguntes a él, no puedo contar eso, de verdad no puedo- dijo parándose y poniendo un poco de dinero en la mesa- creo que esto bastara para mi mitad, nos vemos, pasare a ver a Aria antes de irme

Jesse se quedo solo pensando en lo que le dijo, creo que de verdad se lo iba a preguntar. Se tragaría todo su orgullo para preguntarle, en estos momentos la historia de ese chico lo llenaba de intriga, así que termino de comer rápido, para ir a la habitación de la chica

-eres tu ¿acaso no te ibas a ir?- le pregunto secamente Kokone al entrar a la habitación del hospital- o acaso quieres decirle algo- Jesse observo a Kokone de reojo, se podía notar que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, a pesar de que lo concia poco, hubiera jurado que él nunca lloraba o demostraba ese tipo de emociones. En ese momento Kokone mostraba su lado más débil, era el momento perfecto para eso

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Kokone solo lo miro con una cara sin emociones

-ya la hiciste- Jesse rodo los ojos y le pregunto de nuevo

-¿puedo hacerte dos preguntas?- el chico de pelo negro solo asistió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?- el silencio inundó la habitación, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas

-fue hace mucho tiempo cuando teníamos selo seis años- empezó a decir con una voz susurrante-yo me escape de casa, éramos una familia muy disfuncional, solo tenía 6 años, estuve 3 días fuera de casa, me lastimo mucho ver que mi familia no me buscaba, ni un mísero avisó en el diario, dormía en una plaza y para comer, bueno buscaba en los basurero, un día una niña se me acerco y empezó a hablarme, la conocía iba con ella a la escuela, me pregunto qué hacía y donde estaba mi familia, yo solo le conteste que había escapado y que no pensaba volver , ella solo se quedo callada unos minutos mirándome, hasta que me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a su casa, era pequeña, en comparación a la mía, muy humilde, pero tenía una diferencia que lo hacía especial, ese lugar no era una casa, era un hogar. Me explico que ella viva con su abuela y que eran pobres pero tenían suficiente dinero como para vivir decentemente, ellas me ofrecieron a quedarme a pasar la noche, me negué, no quería ser una molestia, pero insistieron tanto que me termine aceptando, al día siguiente me desperté temprano creyendo que nadie estaría despierto, pero su abuela ya estaba levantado, nunca olvidare lo que dijo "si quieres una familia, no dudes en venir con nosotras" y me entrego una bolsa llena de comida, yo les di las gracias y me fui. Decido volver con mi familia ese día, fue un gran error- le termino de contar- desde ese día Aria y yo somos amigos, pero a pasar los años nos volvimos mas cercano, ella desarrollo una personalidad amable, dulce, divertida, es una buena persona, en cambio yo me volví frio, serio, casi sin emociones, somos contrarios y eso nos complementa, por eso nos llevamos bien- el desvió la mirada a su compañera- la amo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-otra cosa- le dijo Jesse con tono serio- hable con ONE y me dijo que…que realmente has matado a una persona- Kokone solo sonrío y lo miro a los ojos, se podía notar un brillos en ellos

-oh te conto eso, ¿Qué te dijo?

-nada, solo que has matado a alguien, nada mas… y que hablara este tema con vos- Kokone respiro profundo

-está bien te lo contare, pero no le digas a nadie, puedo hacer que desaparezca y nunca te encuentren- el rubio solo se quedo callado, ya era irreversible- ¿te acuerdas de que mi familia era disfuncional?- Jesse solo asistió con la cabeza- pues…era más que eso, papá era golpeador y bebía, mamá era una mujer que sufría de bipolaridad, tampoco quería tener hijos, según ella nunca nos quiso y por ultimo mi hermano mayor, bueno el tenia tendencias suicidas se suicido cuándo tenía 15, en ese entonces yo tenía 9… eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, al año siguiente nació mi hermana menor, parecía que los errores de mis padres se hubieran esfumado con ella, papá dejo de beber y mamá empezó a tomar sus medicamentos, pero… todo cambio cuando entramos en una crisis económica, no podías comprar medicamentos y papá gastaba todo en bebidas…mamá pensó que mi hermana era la culpable, así que uso la escusa de que la iba a bañar para ahogarla, la policía lo determino como una accidente, una semana después mi mamá se fue de casa, con su amante y nos abandono, éramos solo papá y yo. Para el yo solo era un sirviente y nada más, le cocinaba, lavaba, cosía y todo, si no le gustaba lo que hacía me golpeaba o me azotaba con el cinturón…un día le estaba cosiendo los pantalones y vi algo que me llamo la atención eran unas tijeras, eran tan brillantes, con ellas en mi mano sentía que podía dominar el mundo, así que cuando papá no me miraba me las metía debajo de la manga de mi campera…ese mismo día a la hora de la cenar, se me callo un poco de la comida- Jesse escuchaba todo con atención la historia de Kokone era tan…tan no tenia palabras para describir esa vida- me golpe tan fuerte que me rompió la nariz, jure vengarme así que cuando se fue a dormir, entre a su habitación y- de un rápido movimiento saco de manga una tijera- y con esto, lo apuñare, 20 apuñaladas, con cada una me reía cada vez mas alto, sus gritos de auxilio mezclados con los de dolor eso era música para mi, fue…fue tan emocionante, excitante, ver como una vida se extingue delante de tus ojos, no hay palabras para describirlo- Jesse miraba con sintió temor asía chico, el pelinegro tenía un su mirada odio y desprecio, con una mezcla de excitación- al terminar con e,l prendí fuego la casa. Nunca encontraron al culpable, ni al cadáver del chico. Kokone no es mi verdadero nombre, lo olvide hace mucho…No me arrepiento de nada

-e-e-eres un…- pero no termino de decir la idea, ya que el oji-rojo lo interrumpió

-un acecino, un demente, un monstruo, lo sé- vio donde estaba su amiga y no alejo la vista de ella- pero esa chica me rescato de un mundo oscuro, ella me salvo, es mi salvadora y ahora yo le tengo que devolver el favor

-no eres un monstruo, si algo demente, pero no un monstruo, ere un sobreviviente, no puedo imaginar lo que tu pasaste- le dijo parándose- eres una persona fuerte- el se acerco a Aria y le beso la frente- gracias- le dijo en un susurro- me tengo que ir ya es algo tarde

-gracias por venir- le dijo parándose de la silla y estrechándole la mano- nos veremos mañana por la mañana

-¿a qué te refieres?- le dijo algo confundido

-cuando abras el negocio, no eres tú y el jefe los primero en llegar

-sí, pero ¿vas a ir? creía que te ibas a quedar con ella hasta que se recupere

-sí, eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero… tengo asuntos pendientes, me vengare, nadie le hace daño a Aria sin sufrís las consecuencia- kokone pudo notar la mirada de Jesse- calma no le haré daños a los androides, si eso es lo que te preocupa mi venganza consiste en otra cosa… no dejare que me convierta en su presa – le dijo con una voz decidida y algo fría

-está bien, adiós- le dijo saliendo de la habitación de la chica

* * *

-se me hace tarde, ¿Por qué tuve qua aceptar a salir con él?- se lamentaba la chica castaña, que estaba llegando tarde a una cita. Pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando choco con un chico- oh, lo siento mucho, lo no vi, venía muy distraída- le dijo aun en el piso

-no se preocupe, fue mi culpa- el hombre se levanto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla. El chico era alto, de pelo negro atado en una coleta no muy larga y tenía un mechón de pelo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo- ¿estás bien?

-si gracias, si me disculpa me tengo que ir- le dijo para salir corriendo

-es linda- se dijo para sí mismo- el saco un celular- casi me da lástima- dijo antes de reírse y seguir su camino


	7. Chapter 7 - Night 5

**HOLA HOLA mis lindos lectores, ¿como los trata la vida?. Perdón por la demora pero es que ya comenzaron las clases y ya me han dado una tonelada de tare cofocofnuncalahagocogcof. Así que disfruten el capitulo, o me olvidaba intento de gore. **

* * *

El dueño de la pizzería estaba cerrando la puerta de su negocio, hasta que una voz áspera que aprecio de la nada lo asusto, "ya llegue" le dijo la voz. El solo grito antes de darse la vuelta

-oh… solo eras tú- dijo refiriéndose a Kokone- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Kokone mantenía su cara seria, mirándolo con sus típicos ojos que daban la sensación de poder matar con la mirada

-no es obvio, vengo a mi trabajo

-oh… sobre eso…- el peli negro solo lo seguía mirando, sin cambiar su expresión- es mejor que te tomes un tiempo… ya sabes… para estar con esa chica, no te estoy despidiendo, míralo como vacaciones- el dueño del lugar se estaba por marchar cuando Kokone lo tomo de la muñeca

-no, gracias, estoy bien, estoy con ella todo el día, además tengo que pagar algunos gastos, necesito el dinero- el hombre mayor solo lo miro con seriedad, antes de sonreiré de una forma paternal

-está bien- le dijo con una sonría antes de abrir la puerta- buena suerte, espero que sobrevidas. Acuérdate que no puedes demandarnos, adiós- Kokone solo se quedo mirando como el hombre se fue corriendo, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro

-nos vemos de nuevo- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al escenario- tendré mi venganza- dijo para dirigirse a la oficina- es la primera vez que estoy solo- se dijo con una sonrisa- como en los viejos tiempos- tomo la linterna y la tablet- será una noche larga

"¿qué hare? Nunca estuve sin Aria, ella era la que vigilaba, si yo lo hago puedo ser atacado cuando estoy distraído, podría estar sin las cámaras pero, dejaría descuidada la caja de música, y se que no hay nada lindo en esa caja"

Ya eran las 12:00 la noche a penas comenzaba, y ya se habían movido; Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica

"malditos, me lo harán más complicado" pensó el chico, el solo choco los diente, de tal forma que se podía oír todo es establecimiento; el sonido de los dientes chocando.

Los dos androides se acercaban a la oficina, Kokone solo agarro la máscara del escritorio y le la puso, sabía que era peligroso usarla todo el tiempo, ya que la visibilidad disminuía mucho y eso era peligroso ya que se le dificultaba iluminar el pasillo y ver las cámaras, era el momento perfecto para que Foxy atacara o para que la caja de musical se acabara y dejara escapar lo que sea que estuviese adentro

-oh, mira, tan solo un humano creyendo que puede con nosotros- era la voz de Toy Chica

-que patético, fingiendo que es fuerte y solo es un niño lloran. ¿Qué harás? Tú amiga ya no está. ¿Podrás sobrevivir?- esa era la voz de toy Bonnie, el no sabían dónde estaban, podían estar en la habitación como podrían estar en la ventilación. El se saco la máscara y con algo de miedo ilumino las ventilaciones, un movimiento en falso y podía morir. Para su suerte los androides no estaban allí. Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que escucho una risa desquiciada

-tu rostro es tan lindo, sobre todo cuando el miedo esta presento en el, lamentable mente no lo he visto suficiente, solo una vez, eso hace que quiera verlo otra vez- Kokone solo tomo la linterna e ilumino la entrada, allí se encontraba, Mangle colgada del techo boca abajo- ¡solo una vez más!- dijo antes que una estruendosa onda de radio saliera de su boca. El chico solo frunció el seño y se puso la máscara. A pesar de no ver casi nada con ella puesta noto la sonrisa de Mangle- ¡una vez más!- dijo antes de marcharse

-12:30- se dijo quitándose la máscara- si las cosas siguen así de seguro no sobreviviré- se dijo para sí mismo mientras pensaba en Aria- pero no la dejare sola- el miro de nuevo la tablet, ahora Toy Freddy, Foxy y Chica se movieron

-mierda- dijo golpeando la mesa- me cajo en la puta- tenía que admitir que en ese caso le gustaba estar sin Aria, así el podía insultar todo lo que quería, ya que él se aliviaba o se relajaba diciendo malas palabras, en cambio su amiga lo consideraba demasiado vulgar y como caballero la contentaba con todo lo que podía

-a caso no puedes ver, la vida humana es miserable, tan aburrida, tan repetitiva ¿no has pensado que la muerte es la mejor opción?- era una voz masculina, dulce, suave y melodiosa pero tenía un tono amenazador- ¡muere!- dijo para salir de las sobras Toy Freddy, Al ver eso Kokone se apuso la máscara- eres un cobarde, esconderte detrás de una máscara, que patético- se dijo antes de marcharse. Al marcharse el chico solo ilumino la entrada cuando lo hizo vio a Foxy Y Chica que lo veían fijamente

-míralo, sin ella, el no es nada, al parecer la verdadera heroína de esta historia es Aria ¿no lo crees?- Chica solo lo mito y con su voz calmada y suave le dijo

-es especial, yo se que lo es. Puedo notar que es alguien valiente. Es alguien fuerte- le dijo a Foxy

-¿en verdad lo crees? Solo míralo- los dos androides miraron fijamente a Kokone, que solo trataba de adivinar que está pasando, después los dos androides se miraron a los ojos antes irse los dos caminando de forma tranquila

-¿qué mierda está pasando?- susurro para sí mismo, ¿por qué los robot solo le decían cosas, en vez de atacarlo? ¿Qué mierda está pasando esa noche?

El volvió a ver las cámaras para ver que Bonnie y Freddy ya no estaban en el escenario

-para serte sincero a mi me dio pena lo que le paso a la chica- esa era la voz de Freddy- ¿a ti no?

-realmente si…

-yo quería ser el que la metiera en un traje- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-que lastima que Mangle se encargo de ella. Le dije mil veces que no mordiera a los guardias, le quita toda la diversión

-pues aun nos queda, este chico, desde que lo vi, quise matarlo - esa era la voz de Bonnie, fría y grave- ¡quiero mi venganza!- después de eso, Kokone pudo sentir como los dos se reían lo más fuerte posible

-solo espera un poco, ya vera como el mismo se va a quebrar. No creo que pase esta noche- después de eso, Kokone pudo escuchar pasos metálicos acercándose a la oficina- si tan solo míralo- los dos androides entraron a la oficina como si nada. Kokone al notar los pies de los robot se puso lo más rápido posible la mascara

-depende tanto de la máscara- sintió como uno de los dos androides ponía sus manos por encima de la máscara- también podía ser su perdición ¿o no es cierto Freddy?

-tal vez nosotros solo seamos una distracción para que luego Foxy te ataque o tal solo estamos ganando tiempo para que se acaba la caja de música- los dos se rieron- la máscara ya no nos engaña, ya conocemos tu cara. Fue un gran error salir corriendo del lugar. Nos dio la oportunidad de reconocer tu cara

-grave error. Mi odiado guardia- Kokone solo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué haría? Los androides ya no se dejaban engañar con la máscara. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-tendrás suerte si sales vivo de esta noche, pero no creo que la tengas- después de decir eso los dos retiraron las manos de la máscara- nos veremos- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se daban la vuelta y salina de la oficina.

Bebieron pasar unos 30 segundos antes que Kokone se sacara la máscara y viera todo con una cara de confusión ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando esa noche? Los androides tuvieron la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo, pero en vez de eso solo le dijeron cosas que lo confundieron mas

-¡la puta caja!- grito a todo pulmón el chico al recordar esa cosa, rápidamente se dirigió a la cámara 11 y para su suerte a la caja musical se quedaba tan solo una rayita, le dio vuelta antes de que sea tarde. Miro la hora ya eran las 2:00, miro el resto de las cámaras, pero para su sorpresa los androides volvieron a los posiciones originales

-¿Qué están tramando?- era extraño una vez que los androides se movían no regresaban a su lugar hasta las 6:00 en punto, pero para él era mejor, solo quería terminar esa noche

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que sintió como unos paso fuerte se acercaban a la oficina, rápidamente tomo la tablet y empezó a ver, cual de todo los androides era pero para su sorpresa todo estaban en sus posiciones iniciales, tal vez ese ruido solo era su imaginación jugándole una cruel broma, así que solo decidió seguir mirando las cámaras, nada, nada, nada, nada, espera; algo. Allí en la cámara 1 estaba un robot en forma de conejo, era de color lila, estaba algo roto y muy oxidado

-no…puede..Ser- se dijo el ojo-rojo. Al parecer los androides de dejaron de mover para dejarle paso a los a animatronic, ¿acaso ellos serian más peligroso que los androides?

Kokone rápidamente empezó a ver todas las cámaras. En la cámara 2 se podía ver a un oso marrón, con sombrero y sostenía un micrófono en su mano izquierda, al igual que el conejo se encontraba oxidado y algo roto, en la cámara 5 se encontraba un zorro rojo, tenía un parche y un garfio, era obvio que era Foxy, en la cámara 6 estaba Chica, era un pollo muy feo, Kokone tenía que admitir que le dio un pequeño escalofrió al verla. Pero en el resto de las cámaras no había nada.

Los animatronic lo habían rodeado. Con que uno diera un paso a la oficina ya estaría muerto

Le preocupaba era que los animatronic lo reconocieran ¿la máscara serviría para algo? Era lo que estaba pensando el chico. Estaba preocupado pero no lo haría notar, no era su estilo.

3:00 de la mañana y las cosas estaban tranquilas, ningún androide se había movido y los animatronic, solo se quedaron mirando las cámaras. Nada se movía, no se escuchaba nada más que la respiración acelerada de Kokone, en el lugar, salvo la oficina, estaba en completa oscuridad. El no se había dando cuanta antes, pero ese lugar de noche daba mucho miedo y eso le gustaba

-solo tres horas más, yo sé que puedo con esto- se dio animo a si mismo mientras veía como pasaba el tiempo, 3:10. Cada vez faltaba menos.

4:59: nada pasaba, los androides se mantenía estables y los animatronic solo se movían en sus respectivas salas, Kokone solo dio una sonrisa confiada, parecía que pasaría esta noche sin problemas, se atrevería a decir que es más fácil que la primera noche.

Al confiarse, el solo se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos

-falta poco para volver a verte- se dijo en voz alta- les mentiría si digiera que no contaba los minutos. El hablaba como si su compañera estuviese al lado suyo- realmente te extraño… no sé el porqué exacto pero te extraño- el dio una sonrisa- lo sé…lo sé en este momento soy patético- el seguía hablando solo, hasta que un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¡los robot!- lo grito tan fuerte que se pudo sentir el eco por toda la pizzería. Por instinto tomo la tablet y reviso toda las cameras y de paso darle cuerda a la caja, pero ninguno de los robot se había movido, por lo menos no más de 5 pasos ¿entonces que era ese sonido?. Toma la linterna e ilumino el pasillo, no había nada, reviso los ductos de ventilación; nada. Empezó a creer que solo era su imaginación pero escucho una risita de una niña

-¿de dónde mierda sale ese ruido?- se dijo con desesperación. El volvió a tomar la linterna e ilumino el pasillo, para su sorpresa lo que vio solo era la cascara de un animatronic, estaba roto, mas roto que los demás, pero se notaba a simple vista que era un oso, muy parecido a Freddy pero este era de color dorado, no tenia ojos. El se encontraba a poyado en la pared, con la mirada clavada en el piso, pero de repente el levando la cabeza y miro a Kokone. Al notarlo el peli negro soltó la linterna

-mierda- susurro antes de agacharse y recogerla. Ilumino de nuevo el pasillo pero para su sorpresa no había nada, se relajo por unos segundos pero duro poco cundo sintió un grito que claramente decía "libre", lo último que vio fue una cara de oso amarilla y sin ojos

El abrió los ojos muy lentamente, estaba acostado en una especia de cama de metal. Lo primero que noto al abrir sus ojos, fue que los animatronic estaban sosteniendo sus extremidades. El chico solo empezó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de librarse de esos robots

-¡suéltenme de una puta ve!- no serbia para nada, no importaba cuanta fuerza hiciera ellos simplemente era más fuerte que el. Miro para todos lado, cabezas y partes de animatronic, algunos trajes de animales, y algunas cascaras de animatronic. Ese lugar nunca lo había visto atreves de las cámaras, era como un cuarto secreto o simplemente el jefe no le quiso poner cámaras por x motivos.

Kokone sabía que era imposible escapar pero igual lo intentaba, estaba en su instinto de supervivencia

-¡que me suelten!- gritaba a todo pulmón, pero de detuvo de repente cuando vi como ese Freddy dorado de acercaba a él con un traje de un conejo, parecido a Bonnie, pero este era de color celeste y tenía una apariencia mas tierna e inocente

-¡no por favor no! ¡Por favor no! ¡Eso no! Por favor- le rogaba Kokone con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos- por favor no…no sin haberme despedido de Aria- los robot no parecieron hacerle caso y muy lentamente se acercaron mas al chico

De apoco le ponía el traje al chico, que solo gritaba de dolor. Se podía escuchar el sonido desgarrador de la carne. La sangre salía de las parte del traje. Kokone solo pensaba lo peor, ya le habían terminado de poner las piernas, siguieron por los brazos. Por más que intentara el no podía dejar de llorar y de gritar

-¡lo siento Aria!- fue lo último que grita antes de…

* * *

-ko..ko..koko…- era lo que susurraba la chica en la capa de hospital, seguía en estado de coma, conectada a cintos de cables para poder mantenerla con vida- koko…kokone- los latidos de su corazón subían muy rápido- Kokone- era lo único que decía la chica mientras los latidos cardias aumentaban

* * *

-buen día señor- le saludo Jesse a su jefe, ya que como gerente tenía la obligación de llegar junto con el dueño del lugar

-buen día- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta- ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien señor- le contesto el chico con una gran sonrisa. Ese trabajo no era tan malo como todos pensaban, una vez que te ascendían ya no estabas tanto tiempo con los niños, la paga era buena y además el jefe es considerado

-me alegro, ahora ve por ese chico, le tengo que dar la paga, esta ya es la quinta noche…valla resistió mucho…lo extrañare un poco, era un buen chico… además lo que le paso a su amiga- dijo eso ultimo con un tono triste- le daré un aumento- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa- así que ve a buscarlo- Jesse solo asistió y fue a la oficia, al no verlo supuso que como era costumbre se abría marchado por su cuenda. El rodo los ojos y dio un gran suspiro

-sí que es un niño problemático- se dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar sin saber la verdad- jefe, ese niño no se encuentra, de seguro se fue por su cuenta- el hombre mayor solo frunció el seño

-no es posible, ayer no le dio el juego de llaves, excepto que allá roto alguna ventana no creo que se pueda a ver ido- le explico en tono serio- sería mejor llamarlo… ¿tienes su número?- al escuchar eso Jesse se sonrojo un poco, al recordar cómo fue que lo consiguió

-si, si lo tengo allí lo llamo- el saco su celular y busco entre los contacto hasta que lo encontró- es mejor que conteste- nadie atendió en la otra línea, pero se sentía el sonido de una música de viole, que venía de una zona prohibida para los visitante. Por curiosidad y tal vez algo de preocupación se dirigí a donde proveía el sonido, esa música venia de Backstage, era una habitación clausurada, no la habían trasformado, ya que no que no hacía falta y estaba lego del alcance del publico

Al abrir la puerta, lo que vio le provoco un grito, allí estaba Kokone que lo miro con una sonrisa. El tenía en sus brazos y pierna partes de uno de los viejos traje, la sangre sobresalía de algunos de las aberturas

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación forma?- le dijo con una voz débil y quebradiza- ¡ayúdame de una puta vez!- el grito parase que le dolió mucho ya que hizo una mueca de gran dolor

Jesse solo se quedo unos segundos mirando la escena antes de ir a ayudar al ojo-rojo. Para su suerte las parte metálicas no estaba atornilladas y la pudo sacar con facilidad, paro al hacerlo solo vio la ropa destrozada del chico y las piel rasgada. Le dio nausea de solo ver tanta sangre

-no te quedes parado allí como idiota, ¿o acaso crees que puedo caminar? Además hay que desinfectar esto rápido- le dijo mientras trataba de levantarse de la mesa metálica

Jesse solo se acerc lo ayudo a levantarse y a caminar hasta la sala principal

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te dije que…- pero el mayor no termino lo que iba a decir cuando vio al pelinegro, el solo se quedo callado- ¿¡que te paso!? ¿¡Quien te hizo esto!?- le pregunto muy preocupado. Kokone solo lo ignoro y se sentó en la silla más cercana

-solo toma- le dijo a Jesse mientras le daba su celular- llama a ONE ella sabe primeros auxilios, vive cerca de este lugar. Lama al contacto que dice ONEFIJO, le robaron el celular- el rubio solo obedeció al chico y la llamo

-hola…soy Jesse… tenemos un grave problema… más o menos… es Kokone… esta grave, sangra mucho- al decir eso separo un poco el celular de su oreja por el grito de la chica. Ella grito tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar claramente "en un minuto estoy allá"

Y tal como lo dijo en un minuto o quizás menos la chica entro por la puerta

-¿¡pero que te paso!?- le grito al ver las heridas de su amigo

-te lo cuento después… por el momento podrías curarlas- ONE asistió con la cabeza algo asustada, para luego dirigirse al rubio y al dueño del establecimiento

-primero necesito agua, como no creo que tenga una gran cantidad de agua oxigenada, el agua mineral que sirven puede que nos ayude, también necesito un trapo o una toalla limpia y muchas vendas- los dos hombres solo se quedaron atónitos ante los pedidos- ¡esto es una pizzería infantil al menos vendas deben tener!- les grito lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡ahora traigan todo¡ ¡YA!- los dos hombres solo salieron corriendo por los objetos que nombro la castaña- déjame mirar las heridas- le dijo a Kokone mientras se acercaba a él. Ella tomo uno de sus brazos y arremango un poco la manga destrozada, las heridas eran grandes muy grandes, el chico tenia suerte que el sangrado no haya sido significativo- están muy feas, son profundas, pero no creo que pase a mayores- le dijo.

Al tener todo lo que pidió, la chica mojo la toalla en el agua

-dolerá un poco, pero es la única forma de desinfectarlas- desvió la mirada hacia Jesse- me olvide de algo, necesito una botella de alcohol y una nueva toalla- el rubio solo asistió en la cabeza

-creo que tenemos una botella- le dijo antes de marcharse

-bueno me dirás que te paso- Kokone solo cero los ojos y suspiro un poco

-es algo extraño, esa noche parecía tan tranquila, bueno, al principio no, todo los androides se acercaron pero ninguno me ataca, me dijeron que era una persona débil y todo ese tipo de cosas, eso no importa mucho… pero Freddy Y Bonnie me dijeron que la máscara ya no serbia, que ya me reconocías…después de eso los androides volvieron a sus puesto, no se movieron mas en toda la noche, en cambio los animatronic se empezaron a mover, pero solo es una habitación especifica, no salín de allí. Todo parecía tranquilo ya casi eran las 5, pero un traje de oso amarillo me ataco de la nada y me llevo a una habitación que nunca había visto y trataron de ponerme un traje… para colmo era el de un conejo celeste muy afeminado- ONE solo seguí curándoles las heridas. La fuente con agua se había tornada de un color rojo debido a la sangre- y bueno los cables y el metal de que están hecho esos trajes me destrozaron la piel

-e-es horrible… tienes que demandar a esta pizzería- le decía con una cara de horror. Le aterro desde lo más profundo de su alma lo que le había pasado a su amigo. Los dos siguieron hablando de lo que paso esa noche, pero ninguno sabia que Jesse los estaba espiando detrás de una pared

-no dejare que demandes a la pizzería- se dijo en voz baja- ¡ya encontré el alcohol!- dijo mientras salía del escondite donde estaba- espero que sea suficiente- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-es suficiente, muchas gracias, eres muy amable- ella abrió la botella y echo un poco en una nueva toalla- esto dore mas pero es por tu bien- Kokone solo asistió y luchaba por no demostrar su dolor, pero mierda eso si que ardía- bueno ya esta, ahora hay que vendarlas

Después de que ONE terminara de curar las heridas de Kokode y de que este último se recuperara un poco de las heridas el jefe llego con un sobre en su mano

-felicitaciones eres el tercer guardia en toda la historia de freddy fazbear's pizza en sobrevivir cinco noches- le dijo entregándole un sobre. Al abrirlo Kokone se sorprendió por la suma de dinero, 500, eso era demasiado- un pequeño abono nunca está mal. Además te lo mereces después de todo tu trabajo

-g-g-gracias señor- Kokone nunca hablaba así, pero le salió por instinto

-ahora un tema más serio, te lo tengo que preguntar por obligación, en tu contrato se establece un mínimo de 5 noches, ya cumplidas, oficialmente puedes renuncias ¿quieres seguir como guardia?- el chico levanto la cabeza y miro los tres rostros, uno serio de su jefe, otro de miedo y preocupación de ONE y uno desinteresado de Jesse

-quiero seguir- al decir eso la cara de sorpresa de los tres era inevitables

-¿estás seguro? Es peligro- le dijo el jefe poniendo una mano en su hombro. EL ojo rojo asistió con la cabeza

-seguiré en este trabajo hasta que Aria despierte, es mi forma de castigo por no haberla salvado- le contesto de forma áspera

-está bien, pero crees que puede seguir con tus heridas

-claro que sí, lo que sea por Aria- le dijo de forma decidida

-está bien, tenemos que renovar el contrato y listo- después de eso la sala quedo en silencio hasta que el celular de Kokone sonó

-hola…no…si… ¿Qué quiere?...está bien ya le paso… ONE es para ti es un chico, dice que tiene tu celular- ONE recio el celular

-si…si… Está bien ¿Dónde?...estoy cerca de allí…está bien lo veré allá…que tenga un buen día. Adiós- y colgó el teléfono- me tengo que ir, el chico quiere que lo vea a una pocas cuadras de aquí, ahora. Adiós chicos. Kokone espero que te recuperes pronto

* * *

-a ver una vuelta más y estaré allí- se decía la ojo-miel mientras caminaba en busca del chico que lo llamo- y si no me perdí es aquí- para su sorpresa ese chico era el mismo que chico con el que había chocado antes- disculpe, ¿usted fue el que me llamo?

-sí, fui yo- dejo soltó una risa nerviosa- pues ayer cuando chocamos, se te callo tu celular y te fuiste tan rápido que no pude decirte nada, intente llamarte pero tienes muy poco contactos, solo con ese chico, Kokone creo, me pudo comunicar con vos- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- bueno aquí tienes- le dijo entregándole el celular- por cierto soy Vincet

-mucho gusto, yo soy ONE…y no, no es un sobrenombre, mis padres no le gustaban los nombre comunes

-pues a mí me parece lindo- le dijo con un leve sonrojo- ya sé que puede sonar algo raro pero ¿te gustaría tomar algo con migo?- al escuchar eso ONE se sonrojo un poco

-oh…es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no gracias, tengo que ver a una amiga, pero gracias- le decía mientras se marchaba

-por favor

-no

-Por favor

-no

-por favor- a la castaña se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia, estaba acostumbrado a ello, desde lo 15 años que los chicos la perseguían, cosa que le molestaba mucho y que nuca termino de acostumbrarse

-no, eres lindo, pero no estoy interesada en mantener una relación en estos manetos- le decía, se quería enfocar solo en la universidad y en sus amigos

-por favor

-¡ya te dije que no!- le grito molesta y se dio media vuelta

-no quería llegar a esto- le dijo perdiendo todo tono amable y dulce. Al escuchar eso ONE solo abrió los ojos y trato de salir corriendo peor algo la detuvo. Ese chico la tomo de la muñeca la castaña y le puso un trapo en la nariz y boca- te dijo que no quería llegar a esto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, eso fue lo último que escucho y vio antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Vincet


	8. Night 6 y el mundo de sombra part 1

**VOLVÍ ¿alguien me extraño?... nadie... pues yo creía que... ¿en serio nadie?- se va a llorar a su rincón emo- en fin- se limpia las lagrimas- les quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza es que sufrí un bloque y no savia que escribir, hasta que una idea llego a mi cabeza y pues la escribí. Pues al final del fic, voy a decir un aviso importante o semi importante... o solo dará un aviso, no es nada malo, es sobre los OCs. Y pues sin mas nada que decir salvo que DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

Jesse solo miraba a Kokone que estaba sentado en una mesa alejado lo más posible de todo. El chico de pelo negro solo se quería ir de ese lugar pero para su mala suerte no podía, le dolían demasiado las piernas como para caminar por sí solo, tendría que esperar a que ONE regresara o que alguien conocido venga a ayudarlo pero apara ayudar a la situación apenas le quedaba batería a su celular.

-ten, parece sediento- le dijo el rubio mientras le dejaba un vaso de Coca Cola al chico, que solo levanto la mirada

-gracias- le dijo recibiendo el vaso- aunque prefiero el agua- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro antes de tomar el primer sorbo- está muy fría… tal y como me gusta… gracias- Jesse lo miro un poco más y se sentó a su lado- ¿qué haces? ¿No tienes que trabajar?- le pregunto de forma tosca

-no, estoy en mi descanso- le dijo con sonrisa burlo. El ojo-rojo solo lo miro enojado, no le gustaba la compañía del rubio, pero admitía que ya no tenía tantas ganas de clavarle un tijera en el cuello- además… quiero llevarme bien con vos… se que podemos ser buenos amigos si hablamos un poco- Kokone lo miro de reojo y bajo la mirada

-está bien- le dijo dando otro trago- ¿Cómo puedes soportar esto?

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto algo confundió

-a los niños, sus gritos, los colores brillantes, este olor ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-no sé, creo que solo me gusta…sabes lo tome como un trabajo de verano mientras estudiaba pero me termino gustando, aun sigo en la universidad, pero se me hizo difícil despedirme de este lugar así que lo tome como trabajo completo hasta que termine mis estudios- el pelinegro no pareció contento con la respuesta ya que el brillo de los ojos se apagaba de apoco, savia que si él lo perdía por completo estaría en probemos- mira el escenario- le dijo señalando el lugar- es difícil creer que son maquinar de matar- Freddy junto con la banda estaba cantando una canción que decía "la pizza es lo mejor, a mi me encanta", era realmente tonta. Kokone solo dio una risa rápida

-si es difícil creerlo, pero son maquitas acecinas- después de eso el silencio se hizo presente, Kokone parecía como con eso, pero Jesse no. Tenía que sacar un tema de conversación rápido. Miro de reojo al chico, era la primera vez que no veía son esa campera con orejas de gato. El llevaba un remera promocionar de un concierto eso se notaba a siempre vista

-¿Quién es Ayumi Hamasaki?- al preguntar eso los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron

-¿de verdad quiere saber?- el rubio solo asisto con una sonría- está bien…todo comenzó es Japón con el nacimientos de…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido una chica de pelo castaño se despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza, al despertad lo primero que vio fue que tenía las muñecas y tobillos atadas. Miro para todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero no veía nada todo estaba en completa oscuridad

-¿a-al al-alguien aquí?- dijo con una voz débil- h-ho-hola ¿hay alguien?- ella miraba para todo lados pero solo veía oscuridad- si es una broma no es gracioso- la chica ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nunca antes había estada en una situación así

-oh… ya despertaste mi bella durmiente- le dijo una voz grave- ya pensaba que la dosis fue demasiado fuerte- dijo antes de reírse un poco. ONE reconocía la voz la había escuchado poco pero le causaba tanto terror que nunca se la olvidaría

-¿q-q-que quieres de mi?- le pregunto con una voz ronca y quebradiza, a punto de las lagrimas

-no se preocupe… no le haré daño… por ahora- ONE solo miraba a todo lados en busca del dueño de la voz pero la oscuridad era tal que no la dejaba ver- solo piense que es una voluntaria, está ayudando a una causa… solo necesitaba unas 3 personas, pero cuando la vi no me resistí, eres realmente hermosa señorita, al verla sabia que tenis que hacerte mía- ONE solo temblaba en su lugar, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente amordazada, estaba a la merced de ese chico

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ella no consiguió respuesta solo sintió como alguien la agarra del brazo y la tiraba al piso

-nunca te dijeron que haces muchas preguntas, estas a un paso de hacerme enojar- le dijo la voz de Vincet- pero te contestare de todas formas, solo busco lo que mi padre comenzó y nunca termino- de repente las luces del lugar se prendieron, ONE solo cerró los ojos debido al cambio drástico de luz, pero al abrirlos noto como las paredes del lugar estaba forradas con recortes de diarios, ONE solo alanzó a leer algunos, pero sabía que todos se trataban de los mismo. Cada y uno de los recortes era de las tragedias de la pizzería que las llevo a la ruina una y otra vez. "cinco niños desaparecidos" "animatronic saca lóbulo frontal" "el guarida numero 30 ya ha desaparecido" "niño muere desangrado en medio de una pizzería", eso eran algunos de los encabezados. ONE al leer ese último sintió como sus ojos se humedecían aun mas los ojos- solo trato de terminar un trabajo- le dijo antes de tomarla por los cabellos y arrastrarla por la sala

-¡duele mucho, suéltame, duele!- le gritaba con desesperación mientras Vincet la arrastraba por el piso tirándola del pelo- ¡por favor suéltame!

-no se preocupe… todo saldrá bien, solo relájese. Si colabora todo será mejor- le decía mientras abría una puerta- se buena niña y no grites- le dijo mientras la tiraba dentro del cuarto- ya vendré a verte- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerro la puerta en su cara.

ONE solo se quedo mirando un poco la puerta antes de llorar y de apoco se acerco a la puerta para golpearla lo más fuerte con sus manos aun atadas

-¡suéltame, te lo ruejo, por favor!- gritaba a todo pulmón con voz desgarradora- ¡suéltame!- así siguió un rato hasta que sintió como una vocecita la llamaba

-señora…- al escuchar eso dejo de golpear la puerta y dio vuelta la cabeza, era un niño no mayor de 6 años, tenía el pelo celeste y ojos tan rojos como los de Kokone, les tenia hinchados y rojos por tanto llora-… ¿se encuentra bien?- al ver eso ONE solo se limpio un poco las lagrimas con las muñecas y miro al niño con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes, estoy bien

-¿a caso usted viene a rescatarnos?- esta vez la voz le pertenecía a otra persona, era una niña de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes en donde llevaba un par de lentes rotos, al igual que el otro niño tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos- ¿nos ayudara a escapar?- ONE por un momento se quedo callada

-por favor, rescátanos- otra niña se hizo presente, una niña de pelo corto y negro de ojos rosados- ayúdanos. El nos trata mal- ONE solo se quedo callada.

ONE se les hacia parecidos, pensó un poco, esos tres niños habían aparecido en los diarios y en el noticiero, la niña rubia había desaparecido hace dos semanas, el niño hace una y la niña de pelo oscuro hace unos 5 días. Los tres fueron noticia ya que desparecieron en el mismo lugar, por las calles de la pizzería Fezbear

-no se preocupen, los ayudare- les dijo con una falsa sonrisa, ella sabía que en el fondo lo que hacía estaba mal, dar falsas esperanzas a unos niños, pero solo quería consolarlos un poco, pero en su interior se sentía mal- todo estará bien

* * *

-y por esta semana sacara "A ONE" es genial, creo que me gastare el sueldo en comprarlo- Kokone se había pasado hablando una hora de esa japonesa, Jesse se había arrepentido tanto de haber preguntada, ya lo había hartado- y bueno ya te conté como es ella, ahora déjame decirte mi opinión personal. Ella es…- pero fue interrumpido por un grito

-¡NO!- grito Jesse, al oji-rojo perdió todo el brillo en los ojos y volvió a su mirada de siempre, al notarlo en rubio solo dejo soltar una risa nerviosa- lo que quise decir fue… fue que mi descanso está por terminar… sí, eso- el pelinegro solo le creyó no tenía ganas de discutir

-me estoy preocupando por ONE, ya se tardo mucho, mas de una hora, ella nunca es así- le dijo al rubio mientras sacaba su celular- dijo que ese chico le iba a devolver el suyo- al marcar el numero solo es escucho "el numero que usted maro se encontrar apagado o fuera de servicio", el chico colgó con disgusto el celular- estoy preocupado

-no te preocupes de seguro está bien, tal vez se quedo son batería o algo por ese estilo- trato de calmarlo un poco, Kokone solo dio un profundo y largo suspiro

-hay una pequeña posibilidad de que lo que dices el verdad… de igual manera ¿quién me lleva a casa?, quiero bañarme y dormir un poco

-he… ya sé, yo te llevara, tengo auto, si se lo explicamos al jefe de seguro me dejara llevarte- el pelinegro solo miro de forma rara al rubio, el tenia una mueca de desagrado, pero no tenía otra opción

-está bien… solo no me hables durante el viaje- Jesse solo asistió con la cabeza

-genial, iré a habar con el jefe, ya vuelto- Kokone solo miro como ese chico de marchaba "idiota" eso fue lo único que dijo, antes de mirar con odio a un niño que grito "eres un puto", después de eso solo se dedico a tomar el vaso de gaseosa que tenía hasta que Jesse regreso corriendo a donde estaba el pelinegro

-me dio permiso pero solo tengo treinta minutos, es mejor que nos vallamos- al decir eso Kokone solo asistió y camino junto al chico hasta su auto, el pelinegro no quería decir nada, pero mierda ese rubio tenía un BMW

-lindo ¿no?- le dijo con una tono de grandeza y sonrisa presumida

-como sea solo quiero irme a casa- le dijo desviando la mirada

El viaje en realidad fue muy tranquilo, solo hablaban para que Kokone le diera las dirección y nada más, para Jesse el silencio era incomodo pero para Kokone era irónicamente cómodo, no le gustaba que la gente le hablara, solo Aria y ONE

-en medio del centro, la renta debe ser cara- le dijo antes de estaciones en media fila- ya llegamos

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes bajarse y correr a su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerro apenas dio un paso adentro

-ese chico sí que es raro- dijo con una gran sonría antes de irse

Ya adentro de la casa, Kokone se estaba preparando un baño. El se estaba sacando las vendas solo para quedárselas mirando un poco las heridas, ya estaba mejor ya no estaban rojo vivo y la hemorragia ya había terminado y estaba en pleno proceso de cicatrización, pero sabía que tardarían en curarse. Kokone se metió en la duche para que el dolor de sentir aguan caliente sobre las cortaduras no durara tanto

-eso duele- dijo con voz ronca, pero no le importaba el dolor, solo quería relajarse un poco- espero que esta noche sea fácil- se dijo- te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir- al recordar su amiga, sus ojos se humedecieron- te extraño- era la primera vez en años que estaba solo. Por primera vez en su vida, lloro, pero no eras lagrimas que se escavan, lloraba a todo pulmón- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ti y no a mi?, ¿Por qué? si tan solo no hubiera peleado con ese idiota no estarías en este estado- el chico seguía lamentándose, no podía estar sin ella, sin su razón de vivir

La noche callo rápido, el chico ya tenía que irse a su trabajo. El solo dio un suspiro antes de salir de casa

-deséame suerte- susurro antes de empezar a caminar muy lento

Ya en la pizzería, el chico se sorprendió al no encontrarse con nadie en la entrada, generalmente estaba Jesse esperándolos para cerrar la puerta y dejarlo prácticamente encerado con 6 androides y 5 animatronic que lo querían matar, decidió no prestarle atención y empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina, pero a pasar por una mesa cercana noto una nota que decía "para Kokone", la tomo y empezó a leer

"_Hoy te espera una sorpresa en la oficina, así que por favor cierra la puerta, la llave está arriba de la mesa donde estaba la nota._

_Jesse"_

-tonto- fue lo que dijo mientras tomada la llave y cerraba la puerta. El solo pensaba cual sería la sorpresa, el esperaba que hubiera puesto una puerta y que hayan serado la ventilación, bueno, sabía que era imposible pero valía soñar. Al entrar a la oficina no vio nada especial, lo mismo de siempre, iba a ir a sentarse cuando una persona salió del escritorio

-¡sorpresa!- grito Jesse mientras salió de bajo del escritorio- ¡seré tu compañero!- al parecer Kokone se asusto un poco ya que dejo escapar un pequeño grito de terror- no lo puedo creerlo, gritaste, ¿acaso te asuste?- eso ultimo lo dijo con una voz de superioridad

-c-c-claro que no- el oji-rojo se sonrojo un poco por la verguiza, era la primera vez que gritaba así- solo fue un reflejo- el rubio se rio por lo bajo

-sabes te ves lindo sonrojado- al escuchar eso Kokone se puso más rojo- realmente eres lindo, no lo había notado antes- el ojo-rojo a esas alturas estaba tan avergonzado que quería que la tierra lo tragara

-g-gracias- dijo muy avergonzado, pero eso duro poco ya al acordarse donde estaba parado y volvió a su personalidad fría- eres un idiota, es mejor no hacer ruido, si no quieres atraerlos- Jesse solo le encogió de hombros

-solo quería darte una sorpresa no es para tanto… en la última noche vi que es demasiado peligroso estar solo en este lugar, a si que le pedí al jefe acompañarte unas cuantas noches y me dejo… así que será tu compañera- el peli-negro solo se lo quedo mirando de pies a cabeza, solo para ignorarlo y tomar la tablet

-ya saben cómo es, no puedo usar mas la máscara, así que la tendrás que usar vos… se que la primera vez que estuviste no fue de tu agrado- el sonrió de una forma diabólica- "mami por favor ayúdame" eso fue demasiado gracias- el rubio solo frunció un poco el seño- pero volviendo al tema, usa la máscara cuando veas a alguien en el pasillo y en la ventilación, a Foxy no se lo puede engañar con facilidad, pero es posible segarlo con la linterna y se irá… es todo lo que tienes que saber- dijo antes de meterse debajo del escritorio

-¿y tú? ¿Qué harás?

-yo vigilare, y salvara nuestras traseros a darle vuelta la caja musical

-pero… si Puppet…- no termino de decir su idea que Kokone lo callo

-ya se movió Mangle, cuando ella se mueve, empiezan a moverse los otro, estate atento y de vez en cuando revisa la entrada, yo revisare la ventilación- le dijo con voz severa

-si mi capitán- dijo con un tono agudo y gracioso- esa es tu voz

-no es tan aguda- le dijo con enojo- cállate y concéntrate es peligroso distraerse demasiado

Jesse solo encendía y apaga la linterna, el estaba recostado en la silla con la máscara puesta, no le preocupada tanto, por alguna razón estaba muy distinto a como fue en la primera noche que estuvo, ahora parecía mas valiente o más tonto

-¿puedes concentrarte? ya se movieron la gran mayoría, solo Freddy y Chica no se han movido

-relájate nadie se ha acercado, solo hay que cuidar que no nos quedemos sin energía, es una de las reglar- al menos eso no cambio seguía estando loco con las reglas del lugar

-pues piénsalo dos besé. Toy Chica en la ventilación- al escuchar eso Jesse se sentí bien en la silla y empezó a moverse- ¿se fue?- Kokone solo afirmo

-Toy Bonnie- el esta vez el logro entrar a la oficina y como era costumbre las luces empezaron a tintinear

-solo quédate quieto y haz contacto visual, si no se dará cuenta- le dijo en un susurro

Y como dijo los dos hicieron contacto visual

-no eres el mismo guardia, eres otro… yo quería ver como el cuerpo del otro explotaba dentro de un traje… pero… también será divertido ver como el tuyo se destruye- dijo antes de irse

-eso fue… fue extraño

-es como si pudiera ver debajo de la máscara ¿no?- le dijo asomando la cabeza del escritorio, el rubio solo asistió con la cabeza- lo sé, es extraño. Alumbra el pasillo creo que alguien está cerca y por las ruidos creo que es Mangle- al alumbrar el pasillo efectivamente era Mangle, Jesse rápidamente se puso la mascara

-se me haces familiar ¿de dónde te conozco? Sé que te he visto antes, ¿pero dónde?- Mangel solo se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta de la oficina- oh… creo que ya se… eres el gerente de la pizzería, ese rubio que siempre reta a mis niños por hacer mucho ruido- el androide estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina cundo se detuvo y dejo salir una señal de radio de su boca- seré tan feliz cundo te nos unas- dijo antes de irse

-¿a-aquí se refería con eso?- dijo con voz quebradiza Jesse mientras se sacaba la máscara. Kokone solo levanto los hombros

-no sé, pero todo estará bien si hacer lo que yo diga ¿bien? Ahora concéntrate- le dijo antes de dar vuelta la caja musical- prepárate se esta acercando Foxy, pero por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse- le dijo con tono de voz neutro

El rubio solo asistió de una forma cobarde. Kokone dio una pequeña sonrisa a notar el estado de Jesse, así estaba mejor, le gustaba más asustado, no le gustaba ver a ese rubio lleno de valentía y coraje, lo prefería con miedo, le daba un cierto aire de superioridad

-¿q-que hago?- le pregunto Jesse con la máscara puesta y temblando como si sufrirá un terremoto propio, al ver como Chica se acercaba y no se iba tan fácil

-solo ignorara por un tiempo, mientras no se saques la máscara todo estará bien- ya había pasado una hora desde que entraron en la oficina, y todo los Toys, Chica y Foxy ya habían aparecido, si no fuera por Kokone, Jesse ya estaría muerto, los androides cada vez se volvían más activos, al punto de no tener ni un segundo de tranquilidad- Bonnie en la ventilación, solo falta Freddy y están todos, oh… espera ya se movió, si están todos, será una larga noche- dijo para sí mientras miraba toda las cámaras- recién son las 1:04 y ya hemos gastado batería- se dijo preocupado

-Koko- le dijo el mayor, al escuchar eso el oji-rojo frunció el seño

-no me llames Koko, ¡nunca!- le dijo con el tomo más seria, grave y seco que puso- solo Aria me puede llama así- el rubio solo se quedo callado un minuto

-está bien- le dijo en un susurro- lo que te quería decir es que casi no puede ni ver, ni respirar con esto puesta

-lo sé, pero están muy activos- el reviso toda las cámaras por el momento el más cercano era Toy Bonnie pero es fácil de esquivar- te la puedes sacar por unos segundos- al escuchar eso se saco de prisa la máscara, dejando ver su cara roja y toda sudada- no me acuerdo que hiciera tanto calor dentro de esa cosa- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- estoy más que seguro que sudas por miedo

-¡cállate!- le dijo- es por los nervios, en cualquier momento puede aparecer un androide para arrastrarme hasta la habitación de repuestos y meterme en un traje- el pelinegro iba a decirle algo pero de repente sintió una la risa de una niña

-oh no- se dijo en un susurro- ¡Jesse rápido ve al baño y enciérrate!- le dijo aun badajo del escritorio

-¿Por qué? Fue su única respuesta- no creo que sea tan grabe

-¡es grave! ¡No sabes lo que es!- le grito mientras salió de escritorio y empezar a empajarlo- ¡solo ve al baño!

-¡relájate!- le dijo mientras se ponía la máscara- ya me dijiste como puede evitar a todos de seguro puedo con el ¿Quién es? ¿Freddy?- dijo para iluminar el pasillo y ver a un animatrinic en forma de oso y de color dorado- ¿Quién es él?- Kokone solo abrió los ojos como plato "estamos muertos" dijo en susurro cuando vio como el robot desaparecía

-aun hay un poco de tiempo. ¡Rápido ve al baño!- pero Jesse solo se quedo paralizado en el lugar- ¿¡qué haces!? ¡Muévete idiota!- ya era demasiado tarde el grito de Golden Freddy se hiso presente en la oficina. Kokone solo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el grito de Jesse, pero nada llegaba. El lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, al tenerlos completamente abiertos se sorprendió por lo que vio, todo el lugar estaba quieto nada se movía. Podía ver como Jesse estaba siento atacado por el oso dorado, pero estaba quieto inmóvil, como si la ese estuviera paralizada. Todo el lugar estaba en tonos negros y purpuras, solo jess y el robot estaba en un tono gris. El chico solo soltó la tableta y retrocedió un poco. No lo iba a admitirlo pero tenía algo de miedo

-está bien- le dijo una voz como la suya, sin emocionas. Miro para todo lados pero no encontraba nada

-no te aremos daño- le dijo otra voz igual de fría pero más aguda

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con algo de miedo. Al preguntar eso dos figuras se hicieron presente, las figuras eran completamente negras, solo sus ojos sobresalían que era de el tomo blanco más puro. Lo que más le llamo la atención era que las figuras es que tenían la forma de Freddy y Bonnie

-en el mundo de las sombras- le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Y el aviso es que- redobles de tambor-... el Jesse x Kokone es semi canon, no sera una serie yaoi, solo un poco de insinuaciones ¿para ustedes quien es el seme Jesse, con su mayoría de edad, o Kokone con su personalidad fría, mandona y madura para su edad? Pero igual manera le sera fiel al canon verdadero de la historia, otra cosa es que, después de pensarlo mucho, Jesse no sera un OC oficial, no siento que encaje con el es resto del equipo. Y una ultima cosa antes de irme, ¿alguien noto que los niños son Pole Bear, Luli999 y YZdano? pues si son ellos, desde ahora tendrán un papel pequeño pero importante. Eso es todo mis estimados lectores. Microphone fuera. **


	9. Night 6 y el mundo de sombra part 2

**Adivine quien actualizo, pues yo... yo en un día lunes, ¡no lo puede creer! ¡yo actualizando un día lunes!, creo que todo es posible. Bueno estuve toda el fin de semana escribiendo para poder subirlo lo mas pronto, es que me sentía inspirado, creo que me quedo mejor que el capitulo anterior. Sin mas que decir salvo que DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO. **

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con algo de miedo. Al preguntar eso dos figuras se hicieron presente, las figuras eran completamente negras, solo sus ojos sobresalían que era de el tomo blanco más puro. Lo que más le llamo la atención era que las figuras es que tenían la forma de Freddy y Bonnie

-en el mundo de las sombras- le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿e-el mundo de sombras?- les volvió a preguntar. Las dos figuras sonrieron

-es mas sencillo de los que crees- le dijo una de las figuras negras, solo para que el negro desapareciera de apoco y dejara ver la figura de Bonnie pero solo con colores blancos, negros y grises- estas en un mundo paralelo

-donde las leyes del espacio-tiempo no existen, donde el tiempo es solo una ilusión, en este mundo podes desafiar la física, la matemática y la química. Todo es posible- le dijo la otra figura que al igual que su compañero se fue aclarando dejando ver a Freddy pero blanco y negro

-¿q-que quieten de mi?- las dos sombras se miraron solo para desaparecer y reaparecer atrás del chico

-solo queremos venganza. Y tú eres la persona indicada

-mira, la pizzería tiene una historia más oscura que lo que crees. Engaños, fraudes… homicidios y masacres. Todo por culpa de la misma persona- le terminaron de explicar- nosotros solo somos ilusiones, fantasmas del pasado, no existimos. Lo único que nos aferra a este mundo es la sed de venganza- Kokone solo se quedo quiero en su lugar- solo tú puedes ayudarnos, solo un monstruo puede vencer a otro monstruo- Kokone dio unos paso hacia adelante con la cabeza baja solo para luego darse la vuelto y levantar la cabeza y ver a las sombras fijamente

-¿tiene algo que ver con Aria?- las dos sombras se quedaron calladas por un momento- si es así, no me interesa. Ahora, por favor, devuélvanme a mi realidad

-el hombre… es el culpable de grandes masacres… ha matado a muchos niños, acaso eso no significada nada para ti

-no me interesa, no los conocía, solo me interesa Aria… después de todo soy un mostro, alguien sin corazón. ¿A caso un monstruo se preocupara por los demás? ¿o sí?- las versiones sombras solo se le quedaron mirando al chico

-está bien… te comprendo, pero por favor solo quiero que veas esto- dijo y después dio un chasquido de dedos para que el pasillo se ilumina una luz totalmente blanca- solo ve esto y puedes irte- el pelinegro solo vio a las versiones sombras y con voz grave les dijo

-está bien, pero luego quiero irme- después de eso camino lentamente hacia la luz. Se la quedo bien por un momento antes de entrar. Al hacerlo el solo cerró los ojos por la luz y al abriros lo que vio fue la pizzería pero se veía distinta…muy distinta. Lo primero que noto es que los androides no estaban, si no que solo había dos animatronics: un conejo y un oso de color dorado, los niños iban corriendo hacia el escenario solo para verlos, la escena cambio bruscamente para ver a un niño llorando desconsoladamente en el estacionamiento del lugar, Kokone solo miraba al chico con indiferencia

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño?- pregunto una voz masculina

-mis papas se fueron y me dejaron solo- el seguía llorando

-no te preocupes lo encontraremos- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, logrando que el niño dejara de llorar- quieres un dulce, son delicioso- le comentó mientras le extendía la mano llena de dulces, el niño con una gran sonría acepto uno, peor al momento de comerlos una espuma color blanca salió de su boca

-s-s-seños me siento mal- le dijo con una voz débil, muy débil. El hombro solo se quedaba bien con una gran sonría como el niño caía al piso- s-s-señor ¿Qué me pasa?- el hombro solo se rió como un desquiciado y se fue corriendo del lugar

-veneno- dijo en un susurro el peli-negro, el conocía de memoria todas las tácticas homicidas, veneno una formas arriesgada pero muy eficaz. EL oji-rojo seguía sin darle mucha importancia al asunto hasta que el niño levanto la mirada y los miro a los ojos

-seños, ayúdeme- después de eso el niño cayó muerto al piso. Kokone solo se sorprendió un poco al ver la muerte pero no le dio mayor importancia. Otro rayo de luz lo envolvió y la escena cambio esta vez estaba en la habitación de repuestos. Otros cinco niños estaban al borde de la muerte.

Un hombre con un traje de Freddy, estaba enfrente de los niños con un cuchillo de carnicero en su mano derecha

-no podrán- dijo el hombre antes de clavarle en cuchillo a uno de los niños en su pecho, los cinco gritaban uno de dolor y los otros de miedo- ¿Quién sigue?- uno por uno los niños fueron muriendo. El oji-rojo solo quedo boquiabierto al ver eso, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan violento, los cuerpos de los niños están mutilados, irreconocibles, la habitación entera y el hombre estaban cubierto de la sangre de los podres niños

-eso fue divertido- dijo el hombre. Otro rayo lo envolvió y esta vez veía al mismo hombre escondiendo los cadáveres de los chicos adentro de los animatronics . Kokone ya estaba un poco sobresaltado. Eran solo niños no merecían haber sufrido tanto.

Otra vez cambio la escena, esta vez vio a un hombre mas viejo arreglando a uno de los animatronic, pero este era distinto, era muy delgado y esta algo destruido. Lo reconocería donde fuera, era el culpable de la mordida del Aria

-solo un poco mas y ya estará- se dijo- solo unos pocos niños mas- el pelinegro ya sabía a qué se refería y esperaba el rayo de luz

-hermano, ten cuidado ya sabe lo que dijo el guardia- era la voz de una niña pequeña de pelo largo, ojos marones y un lindo moño en su cabeza

-no te preocupes no pasa nada, son inofensivos yo ya vine a un cumpleaños e hicimos lo mismo- el niño era muy parecido a la chica solo que con el pelo corto. Esa niña… se le hacia familiar pero no savia de donde- mira todo esta bi…- estaba dirigiendo su mano a la cabeza de Mangle cuando ella serró la boca y su brazo quedo atrapado. El niño gritaba de dolor. El animatronic presiono más fuerte hasta que el niño cayó al piso pero sin brazo izquierdo, ese brazo quedo en la mandíbula del zorro. Todo en la pizzería gritaba por lo que había pasado. El niño solo estaba tirado en el piso desmallado en un charco de sangre. Su hermana lloraba desconsolada mientras era abrazada por su padre que también lloraba. Kokone vio como un guardia de seguridad contenía la calma y sonreía, con una sonría que le heló la sangre al pelinegro

Ahora se encontraba en un hospital, la chica de pelo castaño se encontraba sentada en uno de las sillas del hospital esperando noticias de su hermano. Su madre iba llorando por los pasillos hasta que la encontró y la abrazo

-ONE, tu hermano murió, la pérdida de sangre fue masiva- le dijo tratando de mantener la calma. Al escuchar eso Kokone quedo en shock, por eso ONE se había puesto tan mal con lo de pizzería, su hermano mayor había muerto en ese lugar

Esta vez un rayo de luz negro envolvió a Kokone, el creía que iba a ser trasportado otra vez al mundo de la sombras pero en vez de eso, el se encontraba en un hospital, esta vez se veía a el mismo conversando con un doctor

-lo siento hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero su amiga… ha fallecido esta mañana- los dos Kokone a escuchar eso quedaron en quedaron en un estado mayor que en shock- todo las celular de su celebro murieron de apoco, ella sufrió una muerte celebrar… no es el mejor momento pero ¿su amiga era dotando de órganos?- el ojo-rojo solo callo al piso y empezó a llorar- sé que es duro… mejor lo dejo solo- el chico solo que quedo mirándolo, ¿eso era algo que todavía no pasaba?

-¿A-aria ha muerto?- se pregunto, solo para ser envuelto con una luz negra-¡tengo que averiguarlo!- el pelinegro al volver al mundo de la sombres de la pizzería callo de rodilla- ¿Aria murió?- no consiguió ninguna repuesta- ¿¡Aria murió!?- seguía sin repuesta- ¡respondan ya!- esta vez las dos versiones sombras apreciaron en frente del chico

-fue solo una visión- le dijo la sombra de Bonnie

-eso puede pasar o no, solo es una fracción del futuro, todo lo que uno hace tiene efecto en lo que vendrá

-todo depende de tus acciones, se que suena algo ilógico, pero ella tiene probabilidades de vivir

-¿Cuáles son?- les pregunto en un susurro. Las sombras solo se miraron entre sí- he preguntado ¿¡cuales son!?- esta vez grito a todo lo que sus pulmones podían y levanto la cabeza

-80% posibilidades de morir 20% de vivir- el pelinegro solo se levanto del piso

-lo haré, seré su monstruo , lo haré por Aria, estoy seguro que ella le gustaría ayudarlos, será su última voluntad- les dijo- ahora les pido un favor a cambio- señalo a Jesse mientras era atacado por Golden Freddy- quiero que lo salven, que pueden

-está bien- le contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego de eso las sombras chasquearon sus dedos y de apoco Golden Freddy iba despareciendo

-gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Las versiones sombras solo le devolvieron la sonría y empezaron a desvanecer y los colores volvían. Kokone solo se dio la vuelta y miro a Jesse que seguía tirado en el piso pero esta vez en vez de una cara de horror tenía una cara de confusión

-¿Qué paso?- fue lo primero que dijo al notar a ese chico

-eres un tonto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba las mascara. El se acerco al rubio y le puso la máscara- mejor déjatela puesto. Eres un tonto, pero no quiero que mueras- era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y le agradecía a dios tener puesta la máscara ya que se sonrojo a ver la expresión tan dulce de Kokone- ¿Qué esperas? Hay que seguir trabajando

La noche después del accidentes de las sombras fue tranquilas los androides no se acercaban mucho y si lo hacían se iban rápido

-esta noche fue fácil- le dijo Jesse a ver que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara su turno- creía que sería más difícil

-pues parase que no- el chico volvió a su personalidad fría, durante toda la noche no había sonreído más y eso era malo para Jesse quería ver esa sonrisa otra vez. El lugar se sumo en silencio por los minutos restantes hasta que la alarma sonó por tono el lugar- gracias a dios, ya me quería ir- el más joven se levanto y fue caminando por el pasillo hasta que una voz lo detuvo

-¡hey, espera!- el decidió no hacerle caso y seguir caminando-¡espera!- Jesse tomo la muñeca de Kokone y le dio la vuelta para que se vieran cara a cara- s-s-solo quería preguntarte si quieres que le lleva a casa- el más joven solo lo miro

-no gracias, me iré a casa de ONE, queda a unas pocas calles. Iré caminando. No necesito que me lleves… o que me acompañes- el mayor solo se quedo callado e saco la palabra de la boca- así que adiós y no veremos esta noche

-es realmente lindo- se dijo Jesse mientras veía como él se marchaba- Aria tiene suerte

Kokone solo caminaba por la calla, mientras evitaba a la gente y con la mirada puesta en su celular. Lo que pasaba es que Jesse no dejaba de mandarle mensajes:

"_¿de dónde sacaste mi numero?" _

"_es mi pequeño secreto ;) no te lo diré nunca. Cambiando de tema quieres ir al cine con migo este fin de semana :)" _

"_no, gracias. No quiero que me vincule con vos. Me estar hartando. Déjame de enviar mensajes ¿sí? Sabes bien que no me molesta volver a la cárcel" _

"_eres malo :'( Yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien" _

El pelinegro solo dio un pequeño gruñido y guardo su celular.

El estaba muy preocupado por su amiga de pelo corto. Desde ayer que su amiga no contestaba su llamadas o mensajes. Ella nunca dejaba a alguien colgado, siempre le contestaba a pena ella podía. El chico estaba muy sumiso en sus pensamientos, pero al pasar por un callejo noto una tela blanca en el piso, el se ajacho para recogerlo y al verlo se llevo una sor pre. Ese era el moño de ONE, lo reconocería donde fuera. Ella nunca se lo sacaba, fue un regalo de su madre. Si no lo tenía era porque algo debió pasarle algo. El chico solo entro al callejón, no había nasa en especial, salvo un péquelo pañuelo. Al igual que con el moño él lo recogí, el pedazo de tela tenis un olor extraño

\- cloroformo- se dijo muy preocupado. El se levando rápido del piso y salió corriendo del pasillo hacia la pizzería

Al llegar al establecimiento abrió la puerta tan fuerte que todo el mundo en el lugar se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. El chico lo ignoro las miradas de la persono y siguió corriendo hasta la oficina

-¡se que están en alguna parte!- grito en la nada- ¡necesito su ayuda!- seguía sin respuesta- ¡solo necesito que me digan algo, por favor!- al terminar de decir eso el sintió como un humo morado lo envolvía, cundo el humo desapareció todo la habitación había quedado en tonos morados

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto una voz brusca

-solo quería que me digan una cosa- el chico mantenía un tono firma con una mezcla de enojo- se que a ONE le paso algo malo, lo sé. Pero solo quiero sabes dónde está. Sé que saben donde se encuentra, solo quiero que me digan- las dos figuras solo miraron al chico antes de dar un largo suspiro

-ella es una carnada… gracias a ella encontraremos al hombre, pero a cambio ella debe… ella debe morir- el oji-rojo solo dio un grito de desesperación

-¡ya he perdido a una amiga, no perderé a otra! ¡No podría vivir si también pierdo a ONE!- las versiones sombras solo miraban como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos- ¡no podría continuar! Les pido, no como su monstruo, si no como una persona, que por favor me ayuden

-mira solo te diremos esto- la sombra de Bonnie chasque los dedos y de la nada apareció una puerta- ella está en la pizzería, en un cuarto secreto, que ni siquiera los dueños lo conocen, solo él. Solo podrás ver, no podrás modificar nada, serás una sombra mas- el chico solo asistió con la cabeza

Al entrar por la puerto un rayo de luz lo segó, solo podía escuchar llantos de niños y la voz de una mujer que trataba de consolarlos. Al recuperar la vista vio como su amiga era abrazada por tres niños mientras ella los consolaba. El noto que la mayor estaba amordazada. Estaban en un habitación oscura no había nada, solo pedazos de vidrios rotos.

-cálmense, estoy aquí, nada malo les pasara si estoy yo- le decía con un tono tranquilo y maternal, pero todo se acabo cuando la puerto se abrió de golpe

-ven con migo- dijo mientras tomaba bruscamente a uno de los niños, el tomo a uno niña de pelo negro y ojos rosados y cerro la puerto con fuerza. Kokone solo se quedo desconcertado por lo que vio, el decidió seguirlo, como en ese momento era una sombra, era oscuridad, solo atravesó la puerto

-no te matare, no quiero que mi diversión se acabe tan temprano- Kokone solo miro como el mayor empezaba a pegarle de la forma más doloso y cruel a la niña, es estaba a punto de saltarle encima pero no podía, en estos momento no tenia poder en el mundo físico

-y-ya es suficiente. Quiero volver a mi mundo- al decir eso otra nube de vapor lo envolvió, al abrir los ojos el estaba de vuelta en su oficina

-esta noche esta misma noche, juro que haré que ese tipo conocerá el verdadero significado del miedo- dijo con la cabeza baja, antes de soltar una risa malévola

* * *

**Si llegaron a esta parte de la historia felicitaciones, les gusta mi historia. Les quiero pedir perdón por el relleno del capitulo anterior es que no sabia como llegar a esta situación, pero bue, que se le puede hacer. Les quiero agradecer por leer mi fic y les informo que el final se acerca tal vez dos o tres capitulo mas. Otra cosa no se cuenta como spoiler, pero se acuerda que el jesse x Kokone era semi canon, pues la pareja oficial de la historia sera Kokone x Aria, ¡ya se no se lo imaginada (introduzca voz sarcástica). Sin mas que decir Microphone fuera**


	10. Chapter 10 - Night 7 and the end

**Microphene volvió... ¿como les ha ido? espero que bien... ¡Perdón por no actualizar! Es que tuve como dos pruebe por día todo los días sin descanso y ademas la semana que tenia libre me quede viendo Ouran High School Host Clud, ¡es hermoso y muy gracioso! se los recomido a todoooooooos. Sin mas que decir salvo que disfruten el capitulo final de la historia**

* * *

El pelinegro solo esperaba afuera del establecimiento de pizzería, era sábado por la noche, nadie se acercaba a ese sitio a estas horas. El levanto la mirada y vio la luna, totalmente llena. El sonrió, la luz de la luna ilumino sus ojos rojos

-casi tan hermosa como ella- se dijo antes que una voz burlona y muy conocida lo llamara

-¡Koko, ya llegue!- le gritaba el rubio que corría con unas llaves en la mano izquierda. Kokone solo dio una mueca de desagrado. Jesse solo lo abrazo cuando llego, el pelinegro a sentir ese contacto se sonrojo un poco y lo empujo

-¡odio lo abrazos, no lo vuelvas a hacer!- le grito Kokone, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que lo llamara "Koko" pero nadie lo abrazaba, odiaba el contacto tan interpersonal- ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- Jesse solo asistió con la cabeza y abrió la palta de su mano

-¿las llaves de la pizzería?- el menos solo asistió con la cabeza- Todavía no entiendo para que las necesitas- le dijo con una típica sonrisa burlona. El oji- rojo solo lo miro y dio un largo suspiro, solo para tomar las llaves y abrir las puertas del lugar

-no entenderías nada- le dijo mientras entraba. Entrar a esa pizzería de noche, sin ninguna protección seria técnicamente suicidio, considerando a los androides y a los animatronic, pero esta fin de semana tenía una ventaja todos los robos fueron llevaras a mantenimientos durante el fin de semana y volverán recién el lunes antes de abrir- solo quédate acá y espérame. Tardare un poco- le dijo antes de adentrarse por las sombras.

El lugar estaba en una oscuridad total no se veía nada, por suerte el chico traía una linterna con el

-una puerta secreta- se dijo para sí mismo. Era lo único que quería, salvaría a su amiga, era lo único que le quedaba en estos momentos- comencemos- dijo con una sonrisa y ojos luminosos

* * *

Los niños dormían plácidamente en un rincón de esa habitación, a la chica castaña le alegraba verlos dormir tan plácidamente, todo parecía tan tranquilo en eso momento que una pequeña sonrisa decoraba su rostro manchado y algo maltratado por todo los malos tratos del chico de purpura, como lo había apodado ella, ya que eso hombre siempre usaba ropa de ese color.

ONE estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos del sueño cundo el sonido de una horrible risa y el sonido de metal destrozándose la despertó, miro a los niños seguían dormidos. Ella como pudo se acerco a la puerta y por la cerradura de la puerta podo notar como ese hombre levantaba un hacha y con una risa que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, dejaba caer el hacha en lo que parecía un robot o algo por el estilo. ONE solo miraba la escena con cierto temor

-¡ya casi, ya casi!- gritaba mientras daba hachazo al cuerpo metálico- ¡mi plan ya casi está terminado!- el estaba a punto de dar un hachazo cundo dio vuelta su cabeza y miro fijo la puerta, el clavo el hacha en el robot y con paso lento se acerco a la puerta, al ver eso ONE solo callo por la sorpresa y al tener pies y manos atadas no podía moverse con facilidad

-pronto estará listo, tenga paciencia, señorita- le dijo con un tono amigable- ya pronto llegara el fin- esta vez lo dijo con una voz grave y aterradora

* * *

Kokone revisaba casa mísero lugar de la cocina del lugar, pero los resultados fueron los mismos que en las otras cuatro habitaciones que visito

-maldición- dijo mientras arrogaba un plato a la nada. El chico estaba a punto de romper otro plato cuando escucho una risa, al escucharlo solo levanto la vista y se quedo lo mas callado posible. La risa se sentía por el salón principal del lugar. A medida que avanzaba la risa se hacía más fuerte y más clara.

El chico solo buscaba desesperadamente una puerta, una entrada secreta, un pasadizo, una pared rota, lo que sea pero no encontraba nada, absolutamente nada. El chico estaba por rendirse cuando una idea entro por su mente. El había buscado por todas partes, pero nunca en el escenario, ya no creía que pudiera tener alguna puerta o algo por así pero al acercarse noto como las decoraciones de no encajaban en una parte del escenario ya que sobrasarían, era imperceptible a siempre viste pero con un acercamiento suficiente se podía notar

Kokone solo empujo un poco la parte sobresaliente que se abrió como si fuera una puerta automática dejando ver unas escaleras poco iluminadas, por primera vez en muchos años sintió rastros de emoción en su cuerpo, desde el desafortunado incidente con su padre no había sentido una emoción como esa. El pelinegro con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras y trataba de no hacer ruido. Usar la linterna era peligroso así que la apago, su visibilidad disminuía pero a medida que baja una luz le iluminada el camino. Al llegar al final lo único que vio fue un hombre con aprecia de de alguien de 20 o 22 años con un dándole hachazos a un animatronic que por el color que se podía ver en las piezas que salía volando, era Chica, el hombre reía como demente, pero de vez en cuando dejaba de reír solo para decir "ya casi". Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para atacar el estaba distraído y el oji-rojo siempre traía su tijera pero, para él no era el momento, el quería que ese hombre sufriera, quería que conociera el dolor, quería que no lo olvidara ni después de muerto, quería dejar liberar el monstruo sobre el

Kokone dio una pequeña sonrisa y con paso lento empezó se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir por la escalera. "el fin se acerca" se dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos totalmente dilatados "no puedo esperar". Al salir de esa habitación secrete se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida y al hacerlo vio como Jesse lo espera con una cara de preocupación

-te tardaste mucho- le dijo con un tono de voz de preocupación- ¿estás bien?- Kokone no le respondió solo se quedo parada, pero el rubio confundió su silencio- no me digas que… acaso tu…- pero el ojo rojo solo levanto la mirada y vio directo a la luna

-no seas idiota, no robe, ni rompí nada… bueno casi nada- el saco su billetera y le dio unos cuántos billetes a Jesse- tienes que comprar un plato nuevo- le chico medio sus manos en los bolsillos en su tan querida campera con orejas de gato, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos- mañana te necesito… tengo que hacer algo… que te parece ir mañana al cine a ver una película y después venir a oca- al escuchar eso el rubio sonrió de felicidad estaba a punto de gritar si pero Kokone lo detuvo

-no grites es vulgar. Y tampoco te emociones demasiado es solo por egoísmo, te veré en el cine de la ciudad a las 6, no faltes y no se lo digas a nadie… además podría ser divertido- después de decir eso Kokone se fue caminando para perderse es la oscuridad de la noche, dejando al rubio solo

-te veo mañana- se dijo para el mismo con una gran sonrisa- te daré le mejor día de tu vida

* * *

-Ese idiota se está tardando- se dijo para el mismo en la entrada del cine mientras veía la hora en su celular

-ya llegue - escucho una voz que le susurraba en su ojera derecha, la sentir eso dio un pequeño escalofrió por su columna

-¡tardas mucho, te dije a las 6!- le reclamo el chico mostrándole la pantalla de su celular

-p-pero son las 6:02- le reclamo algo atontado

-en el trabajo me retabas por llegar 5 minutos tardes, cosa que no era mi culpa sino la de Aria ya que se pasaba todo el día en la computada- el escucharlo Jesse se sorprendió era la primer vez que la nombraba sin que sus ojos mostraran ese sentimiento de culpa y dolor- pero ya que llegaste, vemos a sala, como tardas me tome la libertad de elegir una película- le dijo mostrándole unas entradas- empieza en cinco minutos- el pelinegro tomo la mano del mayor y lo arrastro a la sala- espero que te guste- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad

Jesse solo se tapaba los ojos mientras el chico de la película. Para la para suerte del rubio Kokone compre entradas para un película de terror, el estaba solo estaba con los ojos tapados y tratando de no oír los gritos que provenían de la película, su compañero no se lo hacía fácil, solo comía las palomitas de maíz y tomaba la coco-cola y de vez en cuando reía por una muerte o escena sangrienta o solo cuando alguien gritaba

-es muy divertida- le decía Kokone a Jesse mientras este último se tapa los ojos con sus manos- calma ya casi termina, solo falta como…- pero no termino de decir la idea ya que otra vez empezó a reírse como demente

-por favor que pare- dijo en un susurro el chico mayor

Después de una hora y media de terror psicológico y sangre la película termino para alegría de una y pena de otro

-qué pena- el pelinegro tenía un noto de desilusión en su voz- era muy divertida. Se notaba que las muertes era falsas, estaban mal hechas- le comentaba mientras que su compañero de trabajo estaba semi inconsciente en su asiento por tan traumática película- está bien, ya levántate, fuimos al cine juntos ¿contento? Ahora llévame a la pizzería

-¿Por qué?- era como si hubiera resucitado de los muertos

-tengo que hacer algo, es muy importante así que por favor llévame a la pizzería- Jesse solo se quedo pensando un poco y de un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro afuera del cine

-hay un café cerca, tomemos algo y después vamos, la noche es joven… además si no vas no te daré la llave- Kokone solo suspiro

-está bien… ¡pero suelta!- le dijo tratando de sacar su muñeca del agarre del chico mayor

-no no, se nos ve lindo así. Casi como una pareja- eso sonrojo algo a Kokone

-ni en tus más retorcidos sueños…o pesadillas- le dijo con una voz de ultratumba pero no bastó para sacarle la sonrisa a Jesse

* * *

La luz que salía de la puerta era demasiado, al menos para los ojos de los secuestrados, estuvieron en la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo, sus ojos no ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra

-ya está listo- dijo casi en un grito con una gran sonrisa- estuve trabajando toda la noche pero al fin termine- los niños solo se abrasaban a ONE, que trataba de consolarlos con unas caricias en la cabeza- y tu señorita será la primer en verlo- le dijo mientras entraba a esa habitación. Al acercarse los niños se aferraron las a ONE, grave error, el hombre de purpura al ver que los niños no se soltaba de la mujer, empezó a golpearlos hasta que se soltara, después de muchos golpes, los niños la soltaron entre sollozos- ¡es mejor que se callen!- les dijo mientras levantaba a ONE del suelo y la cargaba tipo princesa. ONE no dijo nada solo se quedo callada mientras el la saca de esa habitación y la deposito en una cama de metal. La chica solo temblaba en su lugar tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ese chico era inestable podía tratarla bien y al momento matarla de un hachazo

-mi querida señorita, ya esta listo. Por lo que ha trabajado mi padre casi toda su vida- el chico la dejo sola y de la nada saco una cosa que estaba tapada por un manta blanca, era más o menos del tamaño de un hombre y al parece por la expresión del chico muy pesada- admira mi trabajo- el da un movimiento rápido destapando el objeto dejando ver a un animatronic algo perturbador, era de un color amarillento o dorado, parecía ser un conejo por las orejas que salían de su cabeza pero si se miraba de cerca se podía notar que también estaña hecho de otras partes, era como la unión de todos los animatronics. Estaba vagamente unido y se podía ver con facilidad es exoesqueleto de una mala calidad- es el último paso- le dijo admirando su trabajo, el luego se dio la vuelta y acerco su rostro a ONE- falta tan poco

-p-por favor aleja- le dijo en voz baja. Ella hacia la cabeza para atrás y al notar eso Vincet dio un sonrisa y la acostó de forma brusca en la cama de metal- p-para- le decía al borde de las lagrimas pero fue ignorada cundo le deposito sus labios con los suyos, ella solo luchaba pero era inútil estaba atada y el era más fuerte que ella

-solo falta una cosa- le dijo separándose de ella- y es el sacrificio final

* * *

El oji rojo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba un poco del café que había pedido. Jesse noto esa sonrisa y sonrió mas de que ya estaba, después del cine los dos fueron a un cafetería. Kokone odia admitirlo pero se estaba divirtiéndose

-y le dije…- Jesse estaba feliz que Kokone se estuviera divirtiendo, él quería volverlo a verlo sonreír como esa noche que se quedo con él como guardia, un sonrisa dulce y llena de bondad, pero no lo lograba, a pesar que el chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa no era como la de esa noche, pero si podía verlo sonreír no le importaba

-es algo tarde, por favor llévame a la pizzería- le pido con tono y cara serio, el rubio solo asistió y pago- no era necesario que pagaras el café, yo tengo dinero- Jesse solo le acaricio un poco la cabeza como a un gato

-ya pagaste las entradas, déjame pagar a menos los cafés- Kokone le saco la mano de su cabeza y le dio una mirada acecina

-no vuelvas a hacerlo; nunca ¿entiendes?- le dijo saliendo del café y dirigiéndose al auto de su compañero de trabajo, Jesse dio un suspiro y se fue del lugar con las manos en el bolsillo

-me vas a contar lo que quieres hacer en la pizzería- le dijo con un tono de voz serio en vez del tono bromista que había adoptado

-no- fue la uno contestación del menor

-no era una pregunta- el pelinegro solo dio un suspiro

-mira, es difícil de explicar, pero es muy importante, créeme, es por el bien de la pizzería, si no hago esto se que es posible que cierren la pizzería por los tres secuestro de niños

-¿c-c-como sabes eso?

-el viernes estuve en la pizzería, para verificar algo y mientras iba saliendo escuche un conversación de jefe con otro hombre… pero si hago esto sé que puedo salvarlos y también a la pizzería. Solo llévame no por mí, solo hazlo por la pizzería- Jesse solo miro el camino pensativo

-no haré pero no por la pizzería, lo haré por ti, se que debe ser algo importante si te preocupas tanto. Pero prométeme que estará todo bien- el oji-rojo solo se lo quedo mirando

-es algo que no puedo prometer- le dijo en un susurro. El resto del camino fue silencioso, al llegar los dos chicos se bajaron del auto pero uno detuvo a otro- es algo que tengo que hacer solo, quédate afuera- el mayor empezaba a enojarse con el pelinegro, no lo dejaría solo

-¡claro que no, puede ser peligroso! ¡No te dejare solo!- Kokone solo se lo quedo mirando- ¡no me perdonare si algo te pasa!- le bajo la cabeza- te conozco desde muy poco, y además no nos llevamos bien al principio, pero cuando escuche tu historia y vi tu lado más… mas… sentimental, pude ver que era una buena persona, a pesar de todo. Y además creo… creo… creo que me gustas- al escuchar eso Kokone se sonrojo a más no poder, pero luego sonrió sin dejar de estar sonrojado

-e-es muy halagador de tu parte, pero yo ya tengo a alguien que es dueña de mi corazón, la amo más que nada en este mundo, sin ella no soy nada- el se acerco al mayor y lo abraso- quédate afuera sí, es peligroso. Tengo que hacerlo solo. Si tardo más de media hora por favor llama a la policía- el rompió el abrazo y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de sus pesadillas pero no sin antes darse la vuelta y sonreírle otra vez como en aquella noche- me divertí mucho hoy- después de decir eso perdió toda expresión en su cara y entro a la pizzería- es hora de morir- se dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras y a medida que bajaba sentía gritos y gemidos- ese bastardo

* * *

-solo necesito una cosa para terminar- le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica- un sacrifico final- le dijo- niños salgan- dijo con una sonrisa demente. Los niños de apoco salina de ese cuarto oscuro y al hacerlo se tapaban los ojos por el cambio repentino de luz. El hombre se acerco a ellos y con el hacha en mano señalo a los tres. Las victimas solo temblaban y lloraban a ONE se le partía el corazón al ver esa escena- elija uno- le dijo a la castaña mientras volteaba la cabeza- usted elegirá al sacrificio. La muerte le llegara a quien elijas- ONE miro a los tres niños y con una pequeña demostración de valor le dijo con voz firme

-yo seré el sacrificio, pero no le hagas nada a los niños. Quiero que los liberes- el hombre purpura quedo un poco desconcertad pero después dio una sonrisa

-está bien…- el dio una mueca sádica y duplico su sonrisa-… pero no antes de hacerte mía- al escuchar eso ONE abrió los ojos como platos y se asusto mas de lo que ya estaba- calma veras como después te gustara- el chico la estampillo contra la cama metálica y le planto un beso en los labio, ONE solo luchaba pero era demasiado fuerte para ella, las manos del hombre iba tocando toda su figura femenina, involuntariamente ella dio un gemido- ves ya te está empezando a gustar

-por…ah…p-por favor basta- le dijo entre lagrimas. El hombre la ignoro y metió su mano por debajo de la falda- ¡no, por favor no!- ella lloraba desconsoladamente pero se acordó de los niños- e-está bien- le dijo entre sollozos- pero por favor no hagas que los niños vean

-¿crees que me importa? - el saco una navaja de su bolsillo y con un delicado movimiento lo poso debajo de la remera de ONE- adiós a los "sweet dream"- después de eso de un rápido movimiento rompió la prenda dejando ver el pecho de la chica- esto será divertido- ONE solo lloraba no podía evitarlo, eso sería lo último que iba a ver antes de morir- ya viene los más divertido- le dijo en un susurro y se desprendía el cinturón de su pantalón. ONE ya había perdido toda su esperanza, la vida ya no iba a valer nada después de esto pero una voz, que en ese momento le parecía la voz más bella del mundo, interrumpió la acción del hombre

-¡suelta tus asquerosas manos de mi amiga!- ella reconocía esa voz donde fuera era Kokone

-¿quién mierda eres?- le dijo sin dejar su sonrisa

-tu peor pesadilla- le dijo- no permitiré que toques mas a esa chica- le dijo señalado a la castaña. El mayor solo empezó a reír y lego levanto su navaja

-acaso crees que un niño como tu puede vencerme a mi- el hombre de purpura solo dio un paso hacia adelante- ¡muere!-le grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia Kokone

-¡Kokone!- grito preocupada su amiga mientras trataba de levantarse de la mesa de metal y desatarse. La chica lloraba de preocupación por su amigo, pero no vio que el pelinegro logro esquivar la embestida

-eso es todo lo que tienes, ¡que lento!- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se posicionaba al otro lado de la habitación. Vincet solo dio un gruñido y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para intentar apuñalar al chico una vez más pero de vuelta el menor logro esquivarlo con facilidad

-tus ataques son fáciles de adivinar. Te falta el factor sorpresa. Si tan solo fueras un poco menos obvio- le dijo mientras esquivaba otro ataque- solo mira- Vincet solo abrió los ojos al sentir como le faltaba el aire- así es como se hace- el menor lo había golpeado en el estomago suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo son aire. El hombre purpura rodeo caer al piso- eso fue demasiado fácil- se dijo para después páter el cuerpo del secuestrador de su amiga. Después de eso giro su cabeza y miro con una sonrisa a ONE, esta ultima solo miraba todo con ojos lloros- no temas- le dijo mientras se dirigía a ella y desataba las ataduras de las muñecas y tobillos.

Al sentirse liberada salto sobre el menor para darle un gran abrazo

-gracias- le dijo llorando. Kokone solo le acaricio la cabeza y lo separo lentamente de él. El solo se desprendió la campera negra con orejas de conejo y rodé los hombres de la castaña con esta. La chica solo lo miro algo sorprendida, nunca antes él le había prestado esa campera a alguien.

Pero el momento duro poco ya que Vincet se levanto y con un la parte de madera de el hacha golpe al menor en la cabeza, este ultimo solo callos al piso por el impacto. ONE solo dio un grito. El hombre de purpura piso la espalda del chico y levanto la cabeza, no se le notaba la humanidad en esos ojos. El oji-rojo con pocas fuerzas levanto la cabeza

-vete con los niños- la mujer solo se le quedo mirado, ella iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido pero el menor- ¡no importa, solo vete!- le grito con voz firme antes de que Vincet empezara a patearlo.

Los niños solo fueron corriendo a los brazos de ONE. Ella solo vio a su amigo y agacho la cabeza y salió corriendo con los niños. Al salir del escondite del secuestrador, la mujer se abrocho la campera y en un susurro dijo

-perdón

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le gritaba el secuestrador mientras pateaba al niño- ¿Por qué liberaste a los niños- cada patada era más fuerte- ¡mi chica se fue por tu culpa, engendro- el oji rojo como pudo se levanto y con su muñeca se limpio la sangre que salía de su labio

-no tienes derecho a llamarla "mi chica", la secuestrarte, la torturaste, y casi la violaste- el brillo en los ojos del chico ya era casi nulo- ¡eso es algo que no puede quedarse sin castigo!- los dos monstruos se miraron entre sí, dos miradas acecinas, dos sonrisas maniáticas y dos mentes retorcidas, la batalla estaba por comenzar

El mayor fue el que dio el primer movimiento y como era de costumbre se abalanzo sobre el chico, como este estaba todavía estaba algo confundido por los golpes no logro esquivarlo a tiempo, pero logro poner su tijera en la mano

-¡como si unas miserables tijeras pudiera hacerme daño!- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tiraba al suelo y se posicionaba arriba de Kokone. El tomo las muñecas del

-crees que eres suficientemente fuerte- el menor le dio una patada en la entrepierna del hombre, este ultimo al sentir ese dolor soltó al chico que tomo la cabeza del mayor y le dio un cabezazo, los papeles se intercambiaron- ¡Muere, muere!- le gritaba mientras clavaba múltiples apuñaladas en el torso del mayor- ¡MUERE!- al ver que el mayor dejo de respirar se levanto del enzima del hombre y limpio su tijera con su remera

-e-e-e-esto…t-to-todavía no termina-le dijo con una voz débil y quebradiza mientras se levantaba del piso- s-s-solo e-es nece-necesario un s-s-sacrifico- el hombre como pudo camino hasta el traje dorado- esto es el fin- dijo antes de entrar a ese traje metálico. El pelinegro solo se quedo mirando la escena con la seriedad de siempre.

No pasaba nada, solo parecía que el hombre entro al traje para morir adentro de su creación pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse sintió un grito desgarrador y sangre por todo el piso, el origen del charco de sangre provenía de bajo de ese animatronic. Kokone solo se quedo mirando con horror la escena, ese fue su primer error

Los ojos del animatronic se iluminaron de un color amarillo fluorescente. El robot dio un paso largo y con movimientos lentos movió la cabeza con dirección a Kokone, el menor solo se quedo paralizado ¿por el miedo o por la impresión? El conejo dorado se acerco rápidamente al chico y lo tomo del cuello

-llámame Sprintag- le dijo mientras lo empezaba a ahorcar al menor, el solo daba gemidos y jadeos mientras el animal de metal presionaba mas fuerte la garganta. Kokone tenía que actuar rápido, lo único que tenía para defenderse en ese momento era su tijera, que no tenían el suficiente filo para traspasar un traje de metal, pero eso no le impidió intentarlo, con la poco fuerza que tenia llevo la tijera en la única parte humana que parecía tener, al ojo. Rápido pero con poco fuerza le clavo la tijera en el ojo del ex humano, el cual soltó inmediatamente al niños, que cayó al suelo y tosió un poco. Sprintag se llevo sus manos a la herida y con gran dolor se saco la tijera al ojo, pero al hacerlo lo perdió, la sangre salía de la cavidad como una cascada. El animatronic solo gritaba de dolor. El menor aprovecho eso y busco por todo lados un arma para defenderse, solo encontró esa cosa…

-esto termina aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa y le clavo el hacha, que hace momentos estaba tirada en el piso, por la espalda. El solo grito de dolor y cayó al piso. El cuerpo de metal lo protegía así que solo le dio un corte profundo pero no suficiente para matarlo- siempre creí que la vida humana era la cosa menos valiosa que hay, solo una vida, una persona menos en este mundo. Una persona menos para el dolor. Envidio a esas personas- el chico se acercaba lentamente con el hacha- todavía no he cambiado de opino- le dio otro hachazo pero fallo clavándose a pocos centímetros del hombre o de la maquina- pero…- hizo una larga pausa mientras volvió a levantar el hacha- Hay algo que me mantiene cuerdo, algo que hace que valore mi vida y la de los demás, eso es lo más preciado que tengo y cuando te metes con lo más preciado que tengo- el levanto el hacha- ¡Aria y ONE! Ellas son lo más importen que tengo, y por lla daría lo que fuera, hasta mi propia vida, ella son mis únicas amigas, las únicas personas por la cual he podido sentir amor- el hacha golpe tan dura que corto el brazo del hombre- y cuando alguien o algo las hiere o les hace daño, solo quiero deshacerme de lo que les hizo infeliz y tu, tu lograste eso y mucho mas y ¡eso no puede ser justificado!- los ojos del hombre estaba abierto como platos por primera vez en la vida sentía lo que era el verdadero temor-¡la muertes es alago demasiado bueno para ti¡- ahora el hacha cayó nuevamente en su espalda, el animatronic solo gritaba de dolor y miedo- ¡nadie se mete con mis amigos!- otro hachazo termino el trabajo. El traje cayó muerto sin vida, pero para Kokone no era suficiente- ¡no es suficiente! ¡El castigo recién comienza!- dejo liberar el monstro, nadie podía detenerlo en ese momento. Con el hacha aun en mano, corto en pedazos el animatronic aun con el hombre adentro, brazos, piernas cada vez eran más cortos solo rebanadas de lo que eran aun principio, cabeza y torso separados. Todo el cuarto esta cubierto de sangre, el pelinegro practicante estaba bañado en sangre- ¡e—es …es demasiado divertido¡- dijo entre risas antes de seguir rebanando el cuerpo. Al cansarse de todo el se paro pero a dar dos paso el chico callo desmallado al piso

* * *

-Koko, Koko…no….por favor- la chica gemía en la cama del hospital- k-Kokone- la chica parecía estar inquiete se movía con desesperación a lado a lado de la cama- ¡KOKONE!- grito finalmente la chica de pelo negro con las puntas teñidas. Ella se despertó abrió los ojos lo mas gran de que pudo y empezó a llorar- Kokone, Kokone- era lo único que repetí- ¡Kokone!- ese último fue un grito tan desgarrador que le ponía dar pena a cualquiera- por favor vuelve- susurro antes de seguir llorando

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto el chico mientras veía a todo lados. Estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco no había nada, absolutamente nada. El miro sus manos ya no estaba cubiertas de sangres, estaba totalmente limpias. El chico siguió caminado un poco hasta que vio dos figuras negras, las reconoció enseguida, fue corriendo hasta llegar a ellas- ¡sombras!- les gritos a estar cerca de ellos, las dos sombras se giraron y le sonrieron al chico

-bien hecho - le dijeron al mismo antes de desaparecer. El chico quedo desconcertado pero una mano en su hombro lo sacó de todo los pensamientos que tenia. Al darse la vuelta vio una figura alta, de aproximadamente dos metro, era delgada, demasiado delgada, con cuerpo negro y cierto detalles que recordaba a un payaso, Kokone levanto la vista para ver una máscara del payaso

-¿q-quien eres?- le pregunto con cierto temor

-soy Puppet- le dijo con una voz sin sentimientos- no hemos tenidos el gusto de conocernos, fuiste un muy buen guardia. Mantuviste siempre la caja musical con cuerda hasta último momento, poco han logrado eso

-¿e-e-eres el de la caja?- le pregunto algo confundido, la marioneta no le contesto.

El ojo-rojo se hizo un poco para atrás con cierta expresión de desagrado cuando vio a los 4 androides que lo querían matar, los cuatro se quedaron atrás de Puppet solo para ver fijamente al chico y sonreírle

-calma no te haremos daño- le dijo Bonnie y le guiño un ojo

-ya no tenemos la necesidad. Somos libres- continúo Freddy

-tú nos liberaste. Gracias a ti podemos descansar en paz, marinero- le comento Foxy con una gran sonrisa

-te debemos mucho. No podemos pagarte nunca el favor que nos has hecho- término de decir Chica. Después de eso un aura blanca rodio a los androides y al desaparecer ya no eran maquinas con apariencia humana/animas, sino cuatro niños con máscara de animales un oso, un conejo, un zorro y una gallina. Los pequeños se sacaran las mascaras y dejaron ver sus verdadero rostro con los ojos húmedos

-perdón y gracias por todo- le dijeron a Kokone antes de que otra aura blanca los envolviera y al igual que las sombras, desaparecieron. Kokone se quedo solo con la mariones, pero eso no duro mucho ya que otro niños apareció detrás de Puppet, cosa que desconcertó un poco al chico debido a la delgadez de la marioneta y con mucha timidez se acerco al oji-rojo y le pidió que se agachara a su altura

-dile a mi hermana que la amo y que siempre la protegeré- le dijo en un oído- y lo siento- le dijo antes de evaporarse en la nada. El oji-rojo lo savia era el hermano de su amiga

-creo que ya puede ser libre-Puppet hablo- este siclo de dolor sin fin termino- la figura fue envuelta en brillos dorados y de apoco se fue achicando hasta quedar de la estatura de un niños. Kokone se lo quedo mirado con la boca abierta, debido a todo lo que pasaba. El niño aun conservaba la máscara- no eres un monstro, eres todo lo contrario. Eres nuestro héroe- le dijo. El se llevo la mano al rostro y se saco la máscara dejando ver el pequeño rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- nos salvaste-él le extendió la mano y le entrego la máscara- gracias- le dijo para desparecer

El se quedo totalmente solo en ese espacio en blanco, pero sonrió, se sentía bien, por primera vez estaba feliz consigo mismo

-de nada- fue lo único que dijo con una gran sonrisa. Miro la máscara y la acaricio un poco- se feliz- se dijo y se llevo la máscara a su cara

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la luz que emitió el tubo que estaba el techo, miro a los costados al parecer estaba en el hospital. El se sentó en la cama y vio como cierto rubio estaba sentado en un silla cerca de la cama durmiendo. Kokone tosió un poco para despertar a Jesse.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue chillar de alegría

-sí, también me alegra verte- le dijo con cierto tono de ironía pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto- ¿me podías decir que está pasando?- pero Jesse lo abrazo son decir nada

-al fin despiertas- le dijo rompiendo el silencio peor no el abrazo- estuve muy preocupado por ti

-idiota- le susurro con una sonrisa

-¡Kokone!- se escucho un grito de alegre que provenía de la puerta. Los dos rompieron el abrazo y miraron a la puerta. La castaña dejo caer el ramo de flores y s abrazo al niño que a diferencia del otro, correspondió el abrazo

-¡estuve muy preocupada! Cuando me entere lo que paso casi caigo desmallada- le dijo mientras lo soltaba- ¿estás bien?

-¿yo? Que importa ¿Cómo estas tu?- le dijo tomándola de las manos

-eso no importa fue hace mucho- le contesto, el menor estaba a punto de preguntar otra cosa peor Jesse interrumpió

-que lindas flores- le dijo con el ramo que se le había caído a ONE- ¿Dónde consigues rosas negras?

-mis favoritas- dijo Kokone mirando a ONE y ella le sonrió

-lo sé, por eso te las traje. Revise casi todas las tiendas de flores de la cuidad hasta que las conseguí

-gracia, no debiste- le dijo recibiendo las rosas.- ¿me podrían explicar que paso?- el cambio de tono fue tan drástico, de feliz a serio. Los dos adultos se miraron entre si antes de contestarle

-estuviste inconsciente tres días- le dijo ONE

-al ver que no salías del lugar, ONE y yo decidimos llamar a la policía, al entrar al lugar no encontraron nada salvo a ti, estabas inconsciente en el piso con un hacha cerca. Buscaron por todas partes al hombre de purpura, como lo apodo ONE, pero no encontraron nada- le termino de explicar el rubio

-temen que el hombre siga suelte- le conto la castaña y tembló a mencionar eso

-no se preocupen, no volverá- les dijo mirado el ramo- así que ese fue su favor- susurro

Una voz saco a Kokone de sus pensamiento, era una voz suave, dulce y tierna

-¡Koko!- grito esa voz y se tiro encima del chico, que logro tirarlo en la cama- ¡me preocupe mucho! ¡No sabes como estaba!- le gritaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba

-Aria- dijo el chico algo sorprendido. La chica rompió el abrazo, lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa tierna le pregunto

-¿sí?- los ojos de la chica estaba lloroso, estuvo muy preocupada por su amigo. El chico acaricio el rostro de su amiga y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas

-te extrañe mucho- le dijo mientras la abrazaba. La chica quedo un poco desconcertada, pero al segundo respondió el abrazo, así estuvieron un buen rato, llorando por el recuentro. Ni ONE, ni Jesse decían alguna palabra solo miraban la escena con una sonrisa- déjame verte- le dijo rompiendo el abrazo y miradora a los ojos- hace mucho que no veía eso ojos tan hermosos- le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- ¿sabes algo? También hace mucho que no veo tu bella sonrisa, por favor sonríe para mí- le dijo acercado su rostro sonrojado a la cara de Aria

-Kokone…- la chica dio una sonrisa y choco frente con su amigo

-te amo- le dijo. Y unió sus labios con los de ella- te amo más que a nada en este mundo- la volvió a besar. La chica respondió el beso

-yo también te amo- ella correspondió sus sentimientos. Los dos estaban felices, en ese momento eran los únicos en el mundo, nadie más importaba en ese momento

-al fin- se dijo ONE- después de tanto tiempo al fin paso- ella se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos- al parecer esta historia tendrá un final feliz

-tengo que admitir que ese trabaja de verano fue divertido después de todo- comento Kokone abrazando a Aria por la espalda

-fue el mejor trabajo del mundo- confirmo Aria- me gustaría seguir trabajando en la pizzería

-no es mala idea, el dinero nunca sobra- dijo Kokone besando la mejilla de la chica con campera blanca, asiendo que ella se sonrojada- pero esta vez protegerá mejor a mi novia

-es tan lindo, me encantas que me digas "novia". Pero todavía no podemos trabajar en el lugar, primero nos tienen que contratar- ella desvió la mirada de los ojos de su novio a los de Jesse- ¿nos aceptas?

-… claro que si- les contesto con una sonrisa- ya son parte de la familia Fezbeart

-no es seguro, no quiero que vuelva a pasar- les dijo ONE- no soportaría que les vuelva a pasar algo

-calma ONE estoy seguro de que no pasara nada- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- estaremos bien. ¿Así que el trabajo es nuestro?

-claro que sí. Empezaran cuando quieran

-así que…- comenzó a decir Aria

-el trabajo ya…-continuo Kokone

-es nuestro- comentaron los dos juntos- ¡Sí!. Seremos los mejores guardias que hayan tenido

* * *

-Asi es como termina esta historia- dijo Jesse- espero que haya sido de su agrado

-después de todo fue un final feliz- esta vez que hablaba fue ONE- gracias por leer nuestra aventura

-Gracias por acompañarnos en este camino- la que hablo esta vez fue Aria- le estamos agradecidos por todo

-espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- Kokone tomo la mano de Aria y la vio a los ojos- quiero decirles gracias por acompañarnos en este proyecto de Microphone125

-este es el fin- dijeron todos juntos- espero verlos prontos. Adiós

* * *

**Bueno ese el fin de la historia ¿les gusto?. Alguna critica para fic futuros. Bueno, hablando de ese tema le voy a hacer propaganda un nuevo fanfic que voy a escribir, todavía sin nombre, sera un one-shot, de mekaku city actor y tengo dos proyectos mas uno Ouran High School Host Club y otro para Diabolik Lovers, en donde mis OCs volvieran a tener un rol protagónico y donde presentare a dos nuevos OCs y los últimos para el grupo pero solo sera para Diabolik Lovers. AH...se me estaba olvidando estaba pensando escribir un epilogo para este fic ¿que les párese? ¿les gusta la idea?. Bueno es es todo nos vemos. Microphine fuera!**


	11. Chapter 11 - EPILOGO

**Al fin termine el epilogo, tenia un horrible bloqueo y no se me ocurría algo pero mi inspiración volvió, les confesare algo el epilogo no trata tanto de la pizzeria, tiene algo de relleno pero nada mas. Sin mas nada que decir salvo que disfruten el capitulo. Microphone se despide... por ahora. **

* * *

-Al fin en casa- dijo Aria mientras se baja del auto de su amiga- ya la extrañaba. Espero que este todo el orden- ella desvió la mirada a su compañero que todavía no se bajaba del auto

-no te preocupes, todo está en orden- le dijo con un voz sin rastro de emoción

-creía que a ser mi novio te volvería mas expresivos- le dijo haciendo un gesto de molestia pero al mismo tiempo muy tierno- como en la sala del hospital cuando nos rencontramos- ella cerró los ojos y repitió las palabras que le dijo el chico- "Te amo. Te amo más que nada en este mundo"- ella abrió los ojos- ¿Dónde quedo ese Kokone dulce?- el chico solo dio vuelta los ojos y se acerco a la chica y le puso una mano en la cabeza para acariciarla como a un gato

-ya saber que no me gusta mostrar emociones, lo que paso en el hospital solo fue por el rencuentro- la chica pareció algo decepcionada y bajo la cabeza- pero… no significa que no te ame- él le levanto el mentón y le plato un beso- eso no cambiara nunca- la chica se sonrojo levemente, pero antes que pudiera contestar Kokone la levanto estilo princesa- si mi mente no falla también dijo que iba a proteger a mi novia, y no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones para caminar- ella iba a contestar pero el chico la volvió a callas- ya se, te levantaste antes y si no estuviera en condiciones el doctor no te hubiera dado el alta pero de toda formas quiero hacerlo

-tampoco creo que tu tendrías que levantarla, tu también estuviste inconsciente. No creo que sea prudente hacerlo- le dijo la voz de la mayor mientras cerraba el auto- es mejor que no te fuerzas

-no, no dejara que mi novia se lastime. Nunca la dejara ir- le dijo con su tono de voz de costumbre. Aria solo se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y con vergüenza oculto su cara en el pecho de Kokone

-como quieras, pero creo que sería mejor que…- pero el chico solo la ignoro y se fue caminado a la entrada de su casa- nunca me escucha. Al menos déjame abrir la puerta, no creo que puedes con Aria en tus brazos- el chico se detuvo por un momento y dio vuelta la cabeza

-si no fuera mucha molestia- le dijo. ONE solo se acerco a donde estaba y Aria saco de los bolsillo de su campera la llave de la casa- bienvenidos a casa- dijo poniendo la llave y abriendo la puerta

-¡sorpresa!- gritaron dos voces una era masculina, que Kokone la conocía muy bien y la otra era de una voz femenina algo apagada y madura. Kokone y Aria solos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de esas dos personas, en cambio ONE solo dio un grito de terror y se escondió detrás del oji-rojo

-tan miedosa como siempre, querida- dijo una mujer mayor que se acercaba. Aria solo le pido a Kokone que la dejara en el suelo y fue corriendo a abrazar a la mujer

-¡abuela te extrañe mucho! ¿Cómo fue tu viaje por Europa? ¿No es que volvería en agosto?

-se suponía pero me entero de todo lo que paso y viene cuanto antes. Llegue hace dos días pero cuando llegue tu y Kokone seguían en el hospital, iba a ir a visitarlos pero me encontré con este joven- señalo a un rubio que sonreía- me pregunto quién era y toda esas cosas y al saber que soy tu abuela dio la gran idea de hacer un fiesta sorpresa para cundo saliera del hospital- le explico de forma- y en cuanto a ti…-dijo señalando a Kokone- ven y dame un abrazo

-no me gustan los abrazos, pero estoy feliz de volverla a ver- se excuso el chico

-patrañas, si no me das un abrazo yo te daré uno- la mujer mayor se abalanzo sobre Kokone y lo rodeo con los brazos- te extrañe gatito

-por favor no me llame así ya no tengo seis años- Jesse se reía por lo bajo al ver como la mujer lo llamaba- te extrañe- le dijo respondiendo el abrazo de mala gana

\- bueno cuéntenme todo lo que paso mientras yo no estaba- exigió después de soltar al pelinegro- hice pastel de frutillas ¿Qué les parece comerlo mientras me cuentan que paso?- nadie alcanzo a contesto que la anciana ya había cortado el postre el cinco trozos- bueno empiecen

Los adolecente se miraron entre si y empezaron a contar todo los que le había pasado claro omitieron algunas partes como los androides y animatronics que los intentaron matar, la casi muerte segura de Aria y Kokone y lo que paso con el secuestrador de niños. Obvio que dijeron algunas mentiras pero tenían que hacerlo, no quería que esa mujer se preocupara más de lo que estaba por su nieta y su "amigo"

-y bueno… eso es todo lo que paso mientras no estuviste presente- le dijo Kokone mientras llevaba la cuchara con torta a la boca

-que maldad, a ser algo como eso por unos miserables papeles con números. Y además Kokone, creo, que tienes que alimentarme o dormir mejor por eso caíste inconsciente… Pero estoy aliviada de verlos

-hablando de eso…- Aria tenía un cierto tono de preocupación en la voz- nosotros no hemos renunciado al trabajo… queremos seguir trabajando en la pizzería- la mayor miro a los contrarios y se quedo callada unos momentos

-creo que si quieren continuar no hay problemas pero prométanme que se van a cuidar

-claro que sí. Protegeré a Aria con mi vida si es necesario- le dijo el ojo-rojo mientras ponía una manos en la pierna de la chica- no dejare que le pasa algo nunca más ¡nunca!- la anciana le prestó más atención a la mano del chico que a sus palabras, lo conocía desde años, lo vio crecer junto con su nieta y nunca vio que intentara algo con su nieta o otra chica… o con chicos, es mas estaban empezando a creer que era asexuado

-está bien… pero ¿Por qué tienes una mano en la pierna de mi nieta?- a escuchar eso Aria casi se ahoga con el pedazo de torta que estaba comiendo

-l-lo que p-pasa es… es que- Aria estaba roja como un tomate no podía decir ninguna palabra sin tartamudear- K-Ko-Koko por favor ayúdame- le dijo mirando a su ahora novio. Kokone dio una pequeña sonrisa y le levanto el mentón

-te vez tan linda avergonzada- le dijo sin ninguna pena- pero prefiero a mi Aria confiado y alegre

-Ko-Kokone- le dijo aun mas sonrojada

-esto me esta poniendo nerviosa- dijo ONE mirando esa muestra de afecto de los mas jóvenes. Ella se sentía inmensamente feliz al ver que sus amigos por fin estuvieran juntos pero tenía que admitir que le daba algo de envidia que su amiga más joven ya hubiera encontrado el amor y ella todavía no. Dio un suspiro- lo que pasa señora es que Aria y Kokone empezaron una relación de noviazgo- ella saco su billetera y le dio unos cuando billetes- los 200 que ganaste. Realmente me pongo contenta de entregarte eso- la anciana lo recibió con una gran sonrisa

-un placer hacer negocios, ONE- le dijo mientras guardaba el dinero

-esperen ¿Cuál apueste?- pregunto con seriedad Aria a notar el dinero que le dio su amiga a su abuela

-una apuesta que hicimos antes de irme a Europa, apostamos que ustedes dos nunca se declararían en lo que duraba el viaje por Europa y al parecer es muy obvio quien gano- la mujer a pesar de creer que Kokone era casi asexuado, sabía que tarde o temprano esos dos terminarían juntos

-lo siento chicos, pero nunca creí que tuvieran el valor para hacerlo- le confesó ONE avergonzada

-sabia que terminarían juntos tarde o temprano- ella señalo a los menores- miren, en sus ojos se ve el amor que se tienen. Pero por las dudas te dijo esto gatito…si le haces daño créeme, yo seré tu peor pesadilla- Kokone tenía que recoser que era verdad. Ella amaba demasiado a su nieta y no dudaba que esa mujer lo descuartizara si le hace daño, le daba mas miedo que los animatronics y androides juntos, pero él sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que nunca le aria daño a ese chica la que amaba con todo el corazón

-me siento como un cero a izquierda- susurro Jesse para sí mismo- ¡qué les parece si vamos a la pizzería a comer algo como Aria, Kokone y yo somos empleados nos pueden hacer un descuento- ofreció Jesse con una gran sonrisa

-me parece bien- comendo la chica de pelo largo- ¿Qué te parece la idea?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kokone

-no suena mal- fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le sonreía

-m-me da algo de miedo los androides- confeso ONE- pero me gustaría algo de pizza- todos estuvieron de acuerdo a ir a la famosa pizzería Freddy Fezbear' s Pizzas

Ya en el lugar todos se sentaran en una mesa pero no tardaron nada en dispersarse Jesse fue el dueño para saludarlo, la abuela de Aria fue al baño, obvio que se perdió buscándolo y Aria se fue solo a los zona de juegos, dejando a ONE y Kokone solos

-¿te incomodaría mucho que hiciera unas cuantas preguntas?- Kokone sabía que era el momento perfecto para decírselo… pero él no era la persona más sensible o compresiva

-claro que no- le respondió con una gran sonrisa- pregunta lo que quieras

-no te enojes… pero la historia que nos contaste del chico que perdió el brazo- ONE abrió los ojos como platos pero no perdió su sonrisa

-¿s-si q-q-q-que ti-ti-e-e-ne?

-era tu hermano ¿no?- le dijo sin rodeos. ONE a escuchar eso se llevo una mano a la boca y trataba de llorar o sufrir por el recuerdo, ella empezaba a llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. Kokone si fuera otra persona pensaría que se vería patética, tonta y estúpida. Pero tratándose de una de su mejor amiga… – el al fin es libre

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto alzando la cabeza y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. El chico podía ver el dolor en los ojos de la mayor, el no entendía ese sentimiento pero entendía porque ella estaba así, ella era una cobarde y ver como un ser querido moría de una forma tan sangrienta en frentes de tus ojos. Pero en lograba entender el sentimiento

-va hacer difícil de explicar… lo que le paso a tu hermano no fue un accidente… un hombre modifico a Mangle para que pasara lo que pasa. Ese hombre solo es un acecino, provoco la muerte de 6 niños. El buscaba… seré sincero no lo sé- le fue brutalmente sincero. ONE se llevo las mano a la cabeza y empezó a llorar, solo recordar el brazo de su hermano en la boca de ese robot le producía esas ganas de llorar- al estar inconsciente yo… yo lo vi, su alma estaba en Golden Freddy- se levanto y se sentó al lado de ONE y la abrazo por los hombros- el me pido que te digiera que te ama, que siempre lo hará y que te protegerá no importa donde estés- le dijo dando una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió- vamos no te pongas mal, su alma al fin es libre ya no está encadenada a esta pizzería- ella se limpio un poco las lagrimas y recompuso su compostura

-gracias… gracias por libelarlo- le dijo abrazándolo- ahora creo que no te puedo dar tantos abrazos, pondría celosa a Aria- ella le dijo todo entre risas- ahora vamos con Aria ¿vas a intentar ganarle un Freddy de peluche?- le dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde estaban los juegos y Aria

Kokone solo se quedo solo y miro a los androides, se preguntaba si ahora los atacarían como solían hacerlo pero esperaría todo con ansias. El levanto la vista

-hey tu, si te hablo a ti **Let's go to a new job Come on is fun. **Te espero esta noche. ¡No faltes!- dijo antes de pararse e irse con sus amigos a la sala de juegos


End file.
